Smells Like A Teen Spirit
by raven00
Summary: Draco’s a rare blood half veela, half elf. And Harry’s his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It’s not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. disclaimer: title from nirvana
1. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's kind of common and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except the veela theme, that is.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. If you don't like, don't read. Thanks. To everyone else out there... read and review!! Thanks.

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well... It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!!

Chapter One: Trouble in Paradise

Lucius Malfoy glared daggers at his son. He had anticipated this a long time before, but now that it was actually happening, he was too angry to think clearly.

"What do you mean, you will not serve the Dark Lord?" he roared. To his immense fury, Draco's face remained impassive.

"You heard me, father. I am not going to waste my life serving some mental power- hungry 'Lord' who's obviously passed his prime," Draco replied nonchalantly. Inside, he was seething, but he know this was the best way to drill it into his father's head that he was not going to become a Death Eater. Though he had always acted otherwise, he was actually disgusted at the idea. He would never admit it, but he secretly loathed old Voldie. He always had, ever since he'd witnessed the Dark Lord torturing his mother mercilessly when he was just a little kid. He couldn't remember what his mother had done wrong, but no one deserved to be tortured like that. He shuddered at the memory. The façade at school helped keep his Malfoy reputation in check. Besides, torturing Mudbloods like Hermione was fun. But he was absolutely not going to become a Death Eater if he could help it. He could afford to forgo his fun if he had to.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy was about to explode. He contained his rage, however, and studied his son carefully. There were only two reasons why he was not hurting his son physically to force him to become a Death Eater. Firstly, well, the boy was the only heir to the Malfoy name. And Lucius was too damn proud to let that "mental power- hungry 'Lord'," as Draco had so aptly put it, torture his only son. Deep down, even Lucius had a heart somewhere. And he grudgingly admitted that he felt for the boy.

The second reason- Well, that was much more complicated. He'd known about it ever since the boy's birth, of course. His son was not pure- blood- no, he was much more special than that. He was a rare mix. And he would become very powerful, once he inherited his powers on his 17th birthday. Which was of course tomorrow. He was secretly pleased and grateful at the thought that the Dark Lord would not be able to force Draco to join him. Draco would be much more powerful that Voldemort even. But he was still angry. How the hell was he supposed to explain to the Dark Lord? Part of him wished Draco had chosen differently... he shook his head and looked at Narcissa meaningfully. She held his gaze for a moment and nodded. She understood.

Draco looked suspiciously from his mother to his father. Something was going on, and he didn't like the look his father was giving his mother. If anything, he'd seemed to have accepted Draco's decision much more quickly than expected. Draco narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this.

"Draco, your father and I have something of imminent importance to tell you," Narcissa said, rising from her seat.

"Perhaps you should take a seat. This might come as a shock," she added, gently guiding a rather stiff Draco to the couch that she was sitting on earlier. Lucius Malfoy took a deep breath and followed suit, taking a seat opposite Draco, beside Narcissa.

Draco sat upright, waiting. He still had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

Lucius cleared his throat, gazing at his wife expectantly. She nodded her head curtly. They'd already agreed that she would be the one to break the news to Draco; he was closer to her and he was less likely to burst at her than at Lucius.

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably before meeting her son's eyes. She took a deep breath.

"You're not a pureblood, Draco."

Draco blinked. _"You're not a pureblood, Draco."_ The words resounded in his head. He wasn't a pureblood. He wasn't a pureblood? It couldn't be. This was as bad as becoming a Death Eater.

"How can I not be pureblood?" Draco stared at his parents, confused. "Aren't you guys both pureblood?" he frowned. This was giving him a headache.

"Well, Draco, your father and I come from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards," began Narcissa. "But there's been a few... shall we say, _varied_ choices that our ancestors made," she paused. Draco snorted.

"They've never mated with muggles, but they have mated with other magical beings. Fairies, elves, mermaids, centaurs..." Narcissa's voice trailed off.

"Funny, I thought you said a few," Draco muttered under his breath. Lucius glared at him, and Draco glared back.

"The magic genes in their blood, however, remained in the recessive form. But when your father and I bonded, the magical genes that were dormant were somehow awakened," Narcissa tried to explain, blushing.

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust his mother to turn all schoolgirl and shy at a time like this.

"So... what special magical being does that make me?" he drawled sarcastically.

Narcissa's expression turned serious. "Draco, I believe you have heard of the elfin veela?"

Draco's jaw dropped. Elfin veela? It couldn't be. _Elfin veela_. Of course Draco had heard of the beautiful yet extremely rare beings. Who hadn't? He shook his head. He couldn't be an elfin veela. It was too good to be true. It was all a stupid joke to make him change his mind about refusing to become a Death Eater. Though how that was connected to this, he couldn't fathom. He'd figure that out later. This was far more pressing.

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat. He seemed to sense his son's disbelief. "Draco, I know this is slightly unbelievable, but it is true. You will see for yourself when you receive your inheritance tomorrow." Beside him, Narcissa nodded earnestly.

Draco stared at his parents. He could feel a huge headache coming on already. Slightly unbelievable?! This was a _shock_.

"As your parents, we will respect your decision to fight the Dark Lord instead of becoming a Death Eater. We do not have any other choice, given your power to be when you receive your inheritance. But you must understand the consequences of your decisions. You have the ability to become the most powerful wizard in history. The fate of the magical world rests on your shoulders," Lucius said in all seriousness. He didn't break his gaze with Draco until Draco swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I think I need some time to process this," he said weakly, getting up on his feet. This wasn't a shock. It was a bombshell. And he only had one days' warning, too. As if hormonal changes aren't enough, he thought bitterly, then froze. Wait. Hormones. Veela. Oh no.

"Um... Mother? Father? About the veela part of me- I mean... you know... my mate and stuff... I mean... Oh, fuck. Am I going to become a lust magnet?" he asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Lucius Malfoy reddened, and Narcissa bit back a laugh. Draco glared at her. "Yeah, it's really funny, I see why," he snapped. Narcissa swallowed back another laugh and tried to keep a straight face.

"Well, dear, I suppose your Veela effects on others will be less pronounced, given you're not a full veela... but they should still be, shall we say, effective," she paused as Draco groaned.

"And speaking of your mate... you will have to find one, you know. I don't know about elfin veela, but you may have to bond soon, the veela mating season's usually around this time of the year. I think it would do you good to do some research on elfin veela before your inheritance," she said worriedly, frowning.

Draco fought back an overwhelming urge to scream, nodding mutely instead. He knew none of this was his parent's fault, but they could have told him earlier. He, the new saviour of the wizarding world? And a veela at that. Then it hit him. He would have to fight on the same side as _Harry Potter_. He scowled. "My life sucks," he muttered, as he trudged off towards the Malfoy library.


	2. Live and Learn

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's kind of common and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except the veela theme, that is.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. If you don't like, don't read. Thanks. To everyone else out there... read and review!! Thanks.

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well... It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers out there!! You guys make me want to write write and write... haha... whoohoo!! I'll update as soon as I can for the next chapter!! At this point, I'm still unsure about how the story's going to turn out, but I've got a few ideas. Continue reviewing!! Thanks loads. You guys make my day. )

Chapter Two: Live and Learn

Draco yawned. He'd been in the Malfoy library for the past six hours, at the very least, researching elfin veela. He looked at his watch. 11pm. Only an hour to go to till he received his Inheritance. He sighed. There was still so much he didn't know about elfin veela. _About myself_, he realized. He closed his eyes. It still seemed so surreal. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Yet he knew it was true. His parents would never lie about such an important thing anyway. He sighed again. And the only reason they had kept it a secret all this while was probably to uphold the Malfoy name. And to protect _me_, he realized, a warm feeling of gratitude flowing through his chest. When the rest of the magical world found that Draco Malfoy was the last remaining elfin veela, the press would never leave him alone. But his parents had promised to do everything in their power to protect him from the press. And by keeping his elfin veela heritage secret, they'd ensured that he had lived safely until he received his Inheritance and was strong enough to defend himself. The world viewed the Malfoys as cruel, evil people, but Draco knew that the family was one of the most united there was. The cold front was for Voldemort's benefit; to prove that they were indeed on his side. Draco steamed. He really hated old Voldie.

He stifled another yawn, looking down at **_Elfin_ _Veela: A Study_ by Albus Dumbledore** to keep himself awake. This was by far the most comprehensive book on his kind that he could find, and the Malfoy library was arguably the largest and most extensive there was. He sighed. Trust Dumbledore to be one of the few people to know all about elfin veela. Draco wouldn't be surprised of the Headmaster knew about him being the last elfin veela already. That guy had a way of knowing things. Draco flipped open the cover and started reading.

_Elfin Veela are extremely rare and magical beings. Long renowned for their beauty, grace and agility, these magical beings also possess unlimited amounts of magical energy. They are thus considered the most powerful kind of magical being in the magical world. They harness their energy in the form of solar energy, and have reserves in their body that ensures that they do not run out of energy at any one time. No one has ever succeeded in destroying elfin veela in the course of history. It seems that even locking them up in dungeons for years did not deplete their energy; these beings are believed to have alternative forms of harnessing energy during emergency situations, which up till today remain a mystery. Other more conventional methods like poisons, potions, curses or even simple muggle duels have proven to be but futile attempts in trying to destroy these mystical beings. They are able to flush out poisonous substances from their bodies and possess immense physical strength, coupled with the honed senses of elves. However, alcohol has proved to be detrimental to these beings. Excessive consumption of alcohol weakens their senses considerably and appeal to their Veela side, making them highly vulnerable. For this reason, elfin veela have been known to steer clear away from alcohol. They have survived partially also for this reason....................._

Draco yawned again and rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted. This whole Inheritance thing was so complicated. He didn't even know what to expect during his Inheritance. He hoped it wouldn't be physically painful or anything. God, this sucks. He closed his eyes, laying his head down to rest on his arms that were folded on his desk. He was snoring gently in a matter of seconds.

Draco looked around him. He knew he was dreaming, but it felt so real. He was back at Hogwarts, except he was walking in a corridor that he'd never seen before. His subconscious seemed to be leading him on, though he really had no idea where he was going. He passed a row of empty classroom before stopping at the very last one. Cautiously, he opened the door. It was completely dark inside. He took out his wand. 'Lumos,' he whispered. A dim light shone, barely enough for him to make out the plush chair that sat in the middle of the very empty classroom. He frowned, his legs carrying him to the chair. He sat on it and extinguished the light on his wand, waiting. He wasn't sure for what, but he sat and waited patiently. His skin was tingling with anticipation and his senses were alert. He smiled to himself. Whatever this was, he had an idea it was going to be good...

Exactly seventeen minutes later, he heard someone else enter the classroom. He scowled in the pitch darkness. If only there was a light... he was about to cast a spell when he froze.

"It's midnight, what am I doing here?" Draco held his breath. He still couldn't see whoever it was, but he was sure that mystery person didn't know that they were not alone either. This was not what he was expecting. He tensed, keeping absolutely quiet.

Just then, he felt something brush his face. Draco yelped.

"Who's there?" the voice asked, louder this time. It was definitely a male voice. In fact, it sounded strangely familiar. Draco strained his thoughts, but he just couldn't place it. He forgot about identifying it, however, when the mysterious visitor brushed against his face again, caressing his cheek. The action caught Draco by surprise; it felt surprisingly good. He gasped softly.

He heard a sharp intake of breath in response. The slight noise caused him to blush for some reason. Then, the hand reached out again, bolder this time. It caressed his cheek, but this time, it moved on to trace his lips ever so softly. He suddenly grinned and flicked his tongue out, licking the fingers. His visitor gasped, then let out a soft laugh. Draco was mesmerized. The sound of that laughter... it felt so good, like breathing in a gulp of fresh air. He smiled as the fingers moved lower to trace his jawline, then his neck. He suddenly felt warmer, and he knew that his mystery visitor had moved closer. He reached out his arms tentatively and felt the soft fabric of a cloak. He fingered it, then froze for the second time. The air around his lips felt very warm, all of a sudden. He gulped. His mystery visitor was _very_ close.

He wasn't fully prepared for what happened next. The pair of lips that met his own was too soft to be real. He felt something brush against his lips, creating a wonderful feeling that he'd never felt before, not during any of his countless previous snogging sessions with various people. This was entirely new. It was so wrong, yet so right. His visitor couldn't seem to control himself, yet seemed hesitant at Draco's reaction- or lack thereof, rather. Draco remained frozen as the visitor sucked slowly on his lower lip, then abruptly stopped and blew warm air onto Draco's mouth. Draco moaned softly. This was the best kiss ever. He started to move his mouth over his visitor's, then gasped when he felt a slight nibble on his upper lip. A smooth, velvety tongue slid into his mouth, and he lost control. All he could think about were the hot tongue in his mouth and the things it was doing to him... then he felt the warmest sensation flood through his body as a hand ran through his hair. He moaned again. Gaining confidence, he slid his tongue beside his visitor's, savouring the feel of the warmness in his mouth. His visitor tasted of mint and chocolate. He smiled, reaching out to caress his visitor's face. He slowly broke the kiss. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"I could ask the same of you," came the breathless reply, tinged with amusement. He laughed softly. He was about to reach for his wand and cast a spell so that he could see who his surprise visitor was, when the classroom began to dissolve around him. He watched helplessly as the mystery visitor slowy disappeared. When he was completely alone, he opened his eyes, his heart beating wildly.

He sat up and looked around him at his bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. It was all a dream. He groaned in frustration, looking at his bedside clock. It was exactly seventeen minutes past midnight. Great. He'd apparently received his Inheritance in the form of a dream. He looked down at himself. He had a rather big problem to take care of, too. _Oh fuck it._ Great way to celebrate his Inheritance. Then he frowned. Maybe his visitor had left him something after all. A slim silver chain hung around his neck. He slowly unclasped it, his fingers trembling. There was a pendant hanging from it. He had to narrow his eyes to make out its delicate features. He gasped when he figured it out. It was a small, intricately- carved creature with wings. He recognized it from **_Elfin Veela_****_: A Study_ by Albus Dumbledore.** An intricately- carved elfin veela.

In another side of the country, at number four, Pivet Drive, Harry Potter lay gasping on his bed. He'd just had the weirdest dream. He was having the best snog of his life when a silver necklace had suddenly appeared in his pocket. And he'd put it around the neck of the guy he was kissing- some unknown guy. He shook his head. He'd known he was gay, but he'd never kissed a guy- or girl- like that before. And that necklace? It didn't make any sense. He shook his head. The wizarding world never made any sense. Then he sighed. Too bad the dream had to stop like that. He had a certain _problem_ to take care of...

A/N: There, that's done. Took me a while to get that done, I hope it's... well... interesting enough. Haha... review yeah!


	3. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's kind of common and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except the veela theme, that is.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. If you don't like, don't read. Thanks. To everyone else out there... read and review!! Thanks.

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well... It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'll try to update ASAP for the next chapter. Ideas on the fic are welcome!

Important: I think I made a minor mistake in the previous chapter- Draco fell asleep in his bedroom, not the library. I may have given the impression that he fell asleep in the library since I mentioned him laying his head on his arms that were folded on his desk. So yeah... he falls asleep in his bedroom. It's not that important, actually, just wanted to make that correction. Also: More on elfin veela and their mates in this chapter. Any suggestions? I'd love to add them in... ) Well enjoy!

Chapter Three: New Discoveries

Draco scrutinized his reflection in his custom- built full- length mirror and frowned. There was nothing different about him. Nothing at all. There was still the same lean, slightly scrawny build, the same fair skin, the same pale blond hair, the same silver-blue eyes. The only thing different was the silver chain hanging around his neck with that beautiful silver carving. Draco stared at it, remembering what Dumbledore's **_Elfin Veela_: A Study **had said about it.

_"Elfin Veela are an interesting mix of both the Elf and the Veela. As such, they do not possess the full characteristics of both beings. Rather, they possess a few special skills and abilities that are unique to every elfin veela. The mate plays a vital role in their strength. Like the veela, the elfin veela are possessive and will self- destruct easily if their mate rejects them. During their Inheritance, the elfin veela receive a delicate silver chain with a unique carving, usually in the form of a dream. The significance of the dream is now known, though it is believed to help the elfin veela identify their mate. This chain connects them to their mate; by giving the chain to their mate, the elfin veela lays claim on their mate. The elfin veela typically chooses their mate based on their subconscious needs and wants and who they believe is capable of making them truly happy."_

Draco rolled his eyes. If it were not happening to him, he would have thought that Dumbledore was making up a load of crap. He'd always wanted to be special and unique, but this was too complicated for him. He shrugged. He'd worry about that one later. Now if only he knew who his mate was. He perked up. School was starting tomorrow. The book had mentioned something about elfin veela becoming way depressed if they didn't mate before their twenty first birthday. He grinned to himself. He wouldn't have a problem finding a mate. After all, he was Draco Malfoy, the sexiest Slytherin by unanimous vote. Coupled with his newfound elfin veela identity, he would have no problem at all seducing anyone at Hogwarts, let alone his mate. He smirked. His reflection smirked back at him. "Yes, dear, you _are_ gorgeous," the mirror purred. He smiled winningly.

"You'd better hurry up, boy! The sooner you get out of here the better!" Upstairs in his room, Harry scowled. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts again. Sirius's death had only served to highlight his pathetic home life- or lack thereof. He wished he had a family he could call his own. Someone he could keep. Someone he wouldn't ever have to let go of... Vernon Dursley's voice yanked him back to reality.

"Boy! I want you here right this instant! You hear me?" Harry rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if they could hear him at Hogwarts. He took a deep breath, looking around him to check if he had forgotten anything. Apparently not; the room was stark empty if not for the bed. He frowned. He didn't remember packing Fred and George's Canary Custards into his suitcase, and they weren't in his room... He shrugged. He could do without them, anyway. He had vowed to make a fresh start in school this year; he was going to stop moping around and start doing something to make himself feel better. Which had included the Canary Custards to make him laugh whenever he was feeling down, but he supposed he would find something else. _Hermione would be so proud._ He smiled. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. Feeling a lot more cheerful, he grabbed his suitcase, Hedwig's case, and bounded down the stairs. "Coming!" he yelled.

At the foot of the stairs, Aunt Petunia gave him her usual disapproving _look_ that she had seemed to have saved specially for him. He ignored her. He was used to her _looks_ by now. Uncle Vernon was, as usual, glaring at him. He ignored that too. What he couldn't ignore, however, was Dudley. Dudley, as usual, was pigging out. But it was what he was pigging out on that made Harry laugh. His Canary Custards had found their way into his hands somehow... At the sight of Dudley turning into a large, yellow- feathered canary, Harry couldn't help it. He threw back his head and laughed, feeling better than he ever had in ages. Aunt Petunia screamed, frozen to the spot. Uncle Vernon was speechless, his face turning purple. The next second, however, Dudley promptly turned human again. Uncle Vernon stared at him, dumbstruck. Dudley stared back, confused. It took them both a while to realize that Harry was still there, laughing hard.

"I'll get you for that, boy! I'll get you yet!" Vernon roared, and Harry smirked at him. "I'd like to see you try," he muttered, casually waving his wand around. He'd made it clear, during the first few weeks after Sirius's death (which was of course featured on the muggle news, to the immense happiness of the Dursleys) when he was severely depressed, that getting kicked out of Hogwarts was the least of his worries. Which meant that he would use magic whenever he pleased. Of course, now that he was so close to getting back to Hogwarts, there was no way he was going to risk it by using magic. But the Dursley's didn't know _that_. The mere sight of the wand had a magical effect on Vernon Dursley. He abruptly clammed up and glared at Harry, who was fighting back his laughter as Dudley popped another Canary Custard into his mouth. Honestly... Sometimes he thought Dudley was dumber than Crabbe and Goyle put together. Harry heard Aunt Petunia scream again and saw the blur image of a large yellow canary as Uncle Vernon hastily drove away... Uncle Vernon drove at breakneck speed, and they reached King's Cross Station in a matter of minutes. Uncle Vernon stopped Harry at the station, leaning in and growling in a low tone.

"Listen here, boy, if you ever do anything like that again to poor Dudley, I will- " Uncle Vernon abruptly stopped, looking behind Harry. His face turned purple.

"Harry! Over here!" Harry turned at the sound of his name and grinned widely when he saw Hermione and Ron waving at him. He hurried over to join them as Uncle Vernon muttered something about embarrassing situations and quickly left, much to his relief.

"Harry, mate! How've you been?" Ron grinned at him, then pulled him in for a gruff hug. Harry could only smile, his throat was closed up already. _I've turned into an emotional wreck_, he mused.

"Have you been eating well?" Hermione asked. "You look thinner." She narrowed her eyes, as Ron rolled his. "Heard of puberty, Herm? He's grown taller. He's almost as tall as me," he stared at Harry, as if in awe. Harry laughed. "Come on, Herm. I've been eating as well as I can, with the food they give me at the Dursley's," he grinned. "And I had a stock of sweets from Fred and George to keep me happy," he added. Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Ron quickly interrupted. "Hey, mate, how are you holding up, seriously? With, um, Sirius and everything?" Identical worried looks appeared on Ron's and Hermione's faces.

"I'm fine, guys. I just want to put the past behind me and start over again. And if you don't stop worrying, I'll never be able to do that," he said firmly, then broke into a smile. "C'mon, let's get onto the train already! I've got a really weird dream to tell you guys about... No, it's not about Voldemort," he added hastily, as Hermione frowned worriedly again.

Harry, Hermione and Ron managed to find a compartment all to themselves, and were sitting comfortably amidst the piles of cakes and sweets that they'd bought. "Okay, Harry. You can tell us now. What's that dream you were talking about?" Ron turned to him expectantly, polishing off his fourth pumpkin pie.

Harry took a swig of pumpkin juice and cleared his throat. "Well, I was sort of having this dream where I was, you know, uh... kissingsomeoneandstuff..." he trailed off, his face turning red as he the dream replayed in his mind. Ron pretended to gag, and Hermione waved her hand impatiently. "Go on," she urged.

Harry cleared his throat again. "Uh, well. As I said, I was snogging this guy in a really dark classroom at Hogwarts, when- " he was cut off by Ron.

"Harry, if it was a really dark classroom, how do you know it was a guy? Maybe it was a girl in your dream," he asked hopefully. Hermione glared at him. "Sorry," he muttered.

Harry sighed. "Ron? I kind of knew he was a guy. I mean... guys have... I mean, I could tell," Harry finished lamely, blushing wildly. There was no way he was going to tell Ron about feeling another guy's erection in the middle of a snogging session. It wasn't something he could talk to Ron about. Ron looked confused for a moment, and Hermione sighed and leaned over and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened as a brilliant red swept through his face; it was his turn to blush. "Ah," he looked at Harry and managed a weak smile. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Harry," she glared at Ron, whose face was almost as red as his hair.

Harry nodded. "Well, I was snogging him and all, when I felt this _plop_ in my pocket," he frowned. "Sort of like how I felt when I felt the Sorcerer's Stone in my pocket in Year One when I was fighting Voldemort," he tried to explain. "And when it was this silver chain with a heavy carved thing hanging from it. Some kind of creature with wings," he paused. "I didn't really get a good look at it, I was kind of busy," he blushed again, and Ron cleared his throat. Hermione rolled her eyes yet again. _Boys_, she thought. But this was getting interesting. She had an idea of what Harry was getting at, but it couldn't be. It just _couldn't_. It was too good to be true.

"Well," Harry continued, "I don't know what came over me, but I put the chain around his neck," he paused to take a gulp of pumpkin juice. "And then the whole place just started sort of dissolving around us. The next thing I knew, he was gone and I was awake," he finished, looking up at his friends. "What?" he asked, his heart hammering slowly. Hermione and Ron looked nothing short of shocked. Past experience told him that his was not likely to be a good thing.

"Did you say a creature with wings? A silver chain?" Ron asked, his eyes bulging.

Harry frowned, trying to remember. An image of the chain appeared in his mind, out of nowhere. "Yeah, it's silver and thin... the creature was carved," he said. Hermione gasped. "Are you sure? It can't be," she said. Harry was starting to get irritated, though he noted that Ron and Hermoione looked more awed than terrified.

"I'd prefer it if you told me what was going on- " Just then, the compartment door burst open, and Harry froze, unable to complete his sentence. Unable to do anything, actually, except stare.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, dressed in his school robes already. He had his trademark smirk on his face, but Harry only now realized how gorgeous he really was. His skin seemed to glow against his black robes, and his piercing silver eyes were so _intense_. His pale blond hair framed his face perfectly, and Harry realized suddenly that Malfoy wasn't wearing gel. He looks much better like this anyway, thought Harry happily, fighting a strong urge to push a few stray strands of perfect gold hair away from Malfoy's forehead. Malfoy looked like an angel. Then he blinked. Did he just think that? What was wrong with him? He looked around him, as if stepping out of a daze. To his surprise, Hermione and Ron had identical faces of awe; they were gazing adoringly at Malfoy. Harry glared at Draco.

"Stop it, whatever you're doing," he snarled. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a flicker of emotion on Draco's face, but it was replaced quickly with a smirk.

"All I'm doing, Potter, is standing here looking for an empty compartment," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "Obviously, mudblood and Weasel here have gone mad. Maybe it has something to do with them being around each other all the time," Draco smirked.

At the words mudblood and Weasel, Hermione and Ron seemed to snap out of their gaze. "Oh Malfoy? Is that a ZIT I see right smack on the middle of your nose?" Hermione purred. Draco froze. "I have better things to do than to hang out with the Golden Trio anyway," he muttered, and turned and rushed off, his face turning pink. Ron burst out laughing, but Harry and Hermione remained serious.

"Herm- " Harry started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"I think I know what you want to say, Harry. I saw it too. The chain, right?"

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe it when he had seen it, but now that Hermione had seen it too, it had to be true. A thousand questions started swimming in his head.

Ron, as usual, remained painfully oblivious. "What chain?"

"Harry and I saw Malfoy wearing the elfin veela chain. The one Harry said he dreamt about," Hermione said slowly. Ron stared. He turned to look at Harry. "It can't be! Not _Malfoy_," he breathed.

Harry nodded, though he didn't understand Ron's reaction. Elfin veela? He needed to know what was going on.

"Um, Hermione? Ron? Could someone please explain to me what this is all about?"

Hermione looked at him, then took a deep breath. "This may come as a shock to you, Harry, but I think you're Malfoy's mate."

Harry gaped at her. This was not making any sense. She quickly continued. "The chain you were talking about in your dream- the one that we both saw on Malfoy's neck- that's a very rare object. Only a certain magical species are known to possess such chains. They're known as elfin veela. They are highly rare and prized; I thought they were extinct until now. Think about it. The way we couldn't help but stare at him," she blushed, "And the chain. It couldn't have been passed down; the coincidence with your dream is too great. Malfoy may be an elfin veela," she finished, looking at both him and Ron.

Harry looked over at Ron. Surely he would agree that Hermione had probably been reading too much. Elfin veela? Malfoy, a rare being? Him, Malfoy's mate? It was too crazy to be true. To his surprise, however, Ron had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, I think you may be right," he said slowly, looking at Hermione. "That chain is not just any chain, Harry. Malfoy's is definitely genuine. No one would want to impersonate an elfin veela. No one could. They're really rare. And I'd like to think that I was under some magical charm and not out of my mind when I was thinking that Malfoy looked beautiful," he scowled.

Harry stared. This was not happening. "In what way does that make me his mate, exactly?" he demanded.

"Well, you gave him the necklace in your dream and here he is, wearing it," Hermione said, matter- of- factly. Ron nodded. Harry groaned. Ron patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll always be your friend, no matter what," he said solemnly. Harry glared at him. "Yeah, thanks," he replied sarcastically. Hermione looked at them and rolled her eyes. "I think it's time for some research," she said firmly. Harry nodded weakly. Anything to prove them wrong. Behind Hermione's back, Ron groaned silently.

Draco looked thankfully into his pocket mirror. That bloody Granger. He should've known she was lying. After all, _he_ never had zits. Something glinted in his mirror. The chain. He quickly pushed it into his collar. He hoped no one saw it... It was fun, though, the look on her face when he barged in... It seemed his veela side was kicking in already. No one could seem to keep their eyes off him very long. Thank goodness he'd found a compartment to himself. The attention was a little unnerving, especially when that Gryffindor kid with the camera started snapping away like a lunatic. Oh well. He'd get used to it in time. He leaned back and reached into his suitcase for something to read, and pulled out Witch's Weekly. He stared at the cover. The headline screamed out to him. "The Boy Who Lived Deals With Loss" Harry Potter's face was blown up on the cover. The sight of his arch enemy's hopeless, sad face on the magazine cover did nothing to please him. Instead, he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. He unconsciously traced Harry's face on the cover. Potter's so beautiful, he thought, running his finger over the photo, wishing it were real. He remembered how Potter looked when he barged into his compartment. The way he blushed was incredibly adorable. And that hair... What he wouldn't give to run his hands through them. Draco sniffed the air. Nothing. Strange, he thought. He could have sworn Harry's compartment smelt familiar. He couldn't place his finger on it, though. He racked his brains and remembered his dream. His eyes widened. It couldn't be. Harry smelt exactly like the mysterious stranger. The same comforting vanilla and cinnamon scent. Draco remembered Dumbledore's book saying something about scent. He shook his head. Then he remembered how he felt when Harry had spoken to him earlier. _Like a fresh breeze blowing over him._ Draco froze. No, it couldn't be. Not Harry...


	4. Lust Magnet

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's kind of common and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except the veela theme, that is.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. If you don't like, don't read. Thanks. To everyone else out there... read and review!! Thanks.

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well... It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing... I'm sorry I took so long to update, a lot's been happening and it's been really crazy. I hope this chapter's good enough to compensate for the long wait though. And I realize that it'll take forever for me to reply each and every review, but I'll try anyway. I'll address the ones that I think are more important first, 'cos they address issues that affect the storyline. Thanks for all the reviews again! Continue reviewing!!

Okay enjoy!!

* * *

**Manx: **I totally forgot about the age thing. I just thought 17 would be a good time for the slashy stuff... and the magazine cover was part of the plot to get Draco to realize that he was falling for Harry. But now that you've brought it up, I think that Sirius's death is kinda old news too, with it being one year ago. I'll try to focus less on his death then and try to fit it into the plot somehow. Thanks for pointing that out... 

**A Dark/Light 99:** Well... Harry _tasted_ of chocolate and mint. But he _smells _of cinnamon and vanilla. I'm trying to make it specific so that Draco will only be sure Harry's his mate after he kisses him again. If that makes sense? :S Oh well... Hope that clears things up!

**Angel of the Carpathians/ Ja. Angel Sere: **Hey... Yeah I agree with you on that point about the elfin veela only being happy with the person they see in their dreams and vice versa for their mate. And I think it'll really help if I have a beta! Email me? I don't know how this beta thing works, it's my first fic...

**HogwartsSaiyajin:** Thanks! And yes I'll work on the dialogue!

**Brennend: **There aren't qualifications for an elfin veela... I think I explained the whole thing in the first and second chapter but in case it isn't clear enough, Hermione's going to be doing some research soon, so I think I'll use that to explain... and the whole language thing that Draco uses towards his parents- well, I was kind of tired of the whole Lucius Malfoy as evil crony thing so I wanted to make them the good guys, sort of. Draco's supposed to be on... well, informal terms with them, I suppose. That's the effect I was looking for, anyway...

**Kairi999:** Yeah well I wanna be an elfin veela too!! Haha... They're just so hot aren't they. (",) Don't worry, it is going to be hard for Draco to seduce Harry. **muahahaha!**

**Morena Evensong**Hmmm. Yeah, it would be really cool for Draco to seduce Dumbledore or something, eh? **hint. **Hehe..

**To everyone else who reviewed: **Thanks guys. Everytime I get stuck thinking of a plot or just don't feel like writing, I think of you guys and then I get this inspiration to write... (",) Continue reviewing!! I'll write more replies the next time round, I'd just like to get this chapter done first! I'm itching to write... And to those who've got me on their favourite authors/ author alert lists, thank you! I get a taste of fame! Haha... Ok I hope I make it worth the wait!

Warning: More sexual content in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

Chapter Four: Lust Magnet 

Harry felt a familiar warmth spread through him as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waiting for the Great Feast to begin. He looked around him and smiled at the familiar faces around him, then frowned slightly. Everyone looked different, somehow. They'd all grown. It seemed Ron was right. Puberty had hit them. And they all looked that better for it, he realized, grinning.

"Hey, Harry! What's the Golden Boy so happy about?" Dean clapped him on his back.

"Nothing, just happy to be back." Harry smiled awkwardly as Dean's eyes traveled up and down his body. He was acutely aware of the fact that he was wearing a really tight shirt and jeans; the Dursleys hadn't given him any clothes that year and he was wearing clothes that he'd outgrown a long time ago. And the way Dean was scrutinizing his body was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Wow, Harry! What happened to you over the summer?" Dean exclaimed, sinking down to the seat beside Harry. Harry stared at him blankly. Dean sighed.

"Figures. He's transformed into boy wonder overnight and he doesn't even know it. Typical Harry behaviour," Seamus piped up from beside Dean.

Harry stared as Dean snickered.

"He means you're hotter, Harry," Lavender suddenly giggled from the other end of the Gryffindor table. Harry frowned. He wasn't sure how Lavender had entered the conversation, but he wasn't very excited about it either.

Lavender leaned in, her low neckline sinking even lower to reveal a newly- acquired bustline.

"He means you're MUCH hotter," she breathed, winking at Harry. Harry stared. Dean kicked him under the table. He gave her a weak smile and she grinned before turning back to her conversation with Pavarti Patil.

Seamus winked roguishly. "Looks like you got yourself a babe already," he smirked. Beside him, Ron grinned at Harry too. Hermione had a disapproving look on her face.

Harry somehow managed to find his voice. "Erm, yeah. Really glad." He concentrated on his food, not looking up. He hoped Ron and Hermione at least would take the hint.

He _was_ gay, after all.

To his disappointment, however, Dean didn't drop the subject.

"What do you mean by that?! Look at her, Harry. She's the hottest girl in the Hall right now," Dean turned to Ron for support. Ron readily nodded, albeit a bit too enthusiastically. Beside him, Hermione's face was getting a darker shade of red with every second.

Harry smiled uncertainly. He didn't know what the appropriate thing to say was. And besides, Ron was getting himself into a lot of trouble. Hermione had a death glare on.

Dean went on, choosing to ignore the obvious growing discomfort.

"You've got to tell me how you do it, Harry. All you did was sit. You weren't even looking at her. And what do you work out with? I've tried doing weights, but I build muscle really slowly. I don't know why, and I can't find any spells that help in this kinda things, y'know?..." Harry sighed inwardly, tuning Dean out. If he knew how he'd turned into "Boy Wonder" overnight, as Dean had so _eloquently_ put it, he would have stopped the process. Now Seamus had joined in, and the conversation turned to girls. Harry scowled and turned away. Neither Seamus nor Dean noticed.

From the other side of the hall, a pretty Ravenclaw girl he vaguely remembered as Cho's friend smiled shyly at him and turned away, giggling. He sighed. He wondered how long it would take the rest of the Hogwart's population to figure out that he was gay.

* * *

Draco glared at the Hufflepuff girl for the fifth time. To his disgust, she giggled and blushed; a horrible shade of blotchy red across her cheeks. '_Potter looks so much more adorable than _that_ when he blushes,' _the sentiment ran through his mind before he could stop it. He scowled. Potter and his sidekicks had tons of pastries in their compartment, he told himself. That was probably where the cinnamon and vanilla scent came from. And the whole breath of fresh air thing... Well, that was probably his veela hormones over-reacting to the scent. There was nothing to prove that Potter was his mate. Not yet, anyway. He sighed as another group of girls pointed to him and giggled flirtatiously. Wrapping his cloak around him protectively, he hurried up to the castle. He was starting to feel like a lust magnet already. Having everyone leering at him was starting to turn him off, instead of giving him that ego boost he'd imagined he'd feel. He scowled again.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Harry was helping himself to an additional portion of pudding. His sweet tooth tended to go on overdrive whenever he was on the verge of an outburst. And he was definitely on the verge of an outburst. He didn't know why or how, but girls suddenly seemed to notice him a lot more than usual. Hell, even Colin Creevey was being more attentive than usual, something he never thought previously possible. And Dean and Seamus were trying to get him to partake in their conversation on which girl in Hogwarts they would go out with, given a chance. On the other side of the table, Lavender and her friends were giving Harry winks and giggling everytime he turned their way. Ginny Weasley was glaring at them, obviously sensing Harry's discomfort. He suspected Ron and Hermione had let her in on his gay secret. Speaking of Ron and Hermione... Opposite him, things were tensing up fast. Hermione was giving Ron the silent treatment, after his earlier gushing about Lavender's babe factor. 

Harry could feel a headache coming on already.

Just then, a heavily- cloaked figure entered the Great Hall and hurried over to the Slytherin table. Even with his face almost fully covered with his cloak, Harry could identify the blond- silver hair anywhere. Draco Malfoy. He took his seat in the middle of the Slytherin table and removed his cloak, and a hush settled over the Hall. Everyone was rooted to the spot, their attention fixated on the blond.

Harry wasn't an exception. He stared, as if magnetically attracted. As the blond shook out his hair, totally oblivious to the attention, Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. The glow from the candles in the Great Hall caught in Draco's hair, making his hair look like golden strands of pure silk. _So soft_, thought Harry. He gulped as Draco stopped abruptly and looked up, suddenly aware of the attention he was receiving.

"WHAT?" he snapped, glaring. His eyes roamed the Hall angrily, stopping at the Gryffindor table. Harry swallowed. Draco Malfoy was staring at _him_.

A part of his brain told him to stop staring, but he couldn't help it. Draco's liquid silver- blue eyes seemed to envelope him, even from the Slytherin table. He felt a tingling sensation, and his heart skipped a beat. His pants were getting _tight_. He gasped softly, and Draco blinked and shook his head. All at once, the wonderful sensations he'd been feeling evaporated. He slowly exhaled, hoping no one had noticed. He slowly looked around him, relief washing over him as everyone around him seemed to step out of some kind of reverie, identical dazed expressions on their faces. He glanced back at Draco. To his surprise, the blond was staring at him again, but this time with a confused expression on his face.

Harry quickly turned away. He did not want to be caught gazing at his enemy by the entire Hogwarts population. He shook his head. _Gazing?_ Hermione and Ron were right about one thing- there was certainly magic involved in this somehow; there was no other explanation for it.

Albus Dumbledore had witnessed the entire incident from his seat. He was fascinated. Even Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall seemed to be taken in with Draco Malfoy. He himself had been slightly distracted with a lemon drop, but now that he took a better look... Draco Malfoy had certainly grown. He squinted as Draco stopped staring at Harry Potter and glared at his Slytherin housemates. Even then, they all had looks of unabashed admiration and lust plastered onto their faces. Draco was certainly irritated, though. Dumbledore frowned to himself. This required immediate attention.

Draco busied himself by shoving salad into his mouth. Even Crabbe and Goyle were gazing at him with identical looks or lust on their faces. It was a change from their usual expressions of stupidity, but it wasn't a very _comfortable_.

The whole incident with staring at Harry and having Harry's huge green eyes stare back was too confusing. Two times in one day? There was something seriously wrong.

At the present moment, though, Pansy was proving to be an effective distraction. She was being more irritating than usual. She had perched herself on his lap, and her Chanel perfume was overpowering. She'd undergone a rather extreme change over the holidays though, he noticed. He hair now hung down her back in loose curls, and she definitely had a nose job. Her figure had also improved drastically. It was more curvy than he'd remembered. Her breasts seemed to scream to be let out of her rather small white blouse; the buttons were popping and Draco could see the outline of her nipples rather cleary under the thin fabric of her blouse. Her short denim skirt was riding up high enough on her thighs to reveal part of the hot pink lacy underwear she was wearing. The skirt itself was so low on her hips and she'd pulled up the straps of her underwear just enough to reveal that she was wearing a g- string. Draco smirked. Slutty. Expected, from Pansy. Even her face was made up to suit her new image. Bright red sultry lipstick, dark smoky eyes, blusher, long curved lashes. He shook his head. He had better taste than that. And he felt smug, knowing that he was the center of attention even with such a scantily- clad girl beside him. He groaned inwardly, though, when Pansy started running her hands along his inner thigh.

"Pansy, I swear that if you don't stop that this instant, I will hex you so bad, you're going to know what it feels like to have a penis," he snarled.

Pansy laughed, a low throaty sound. Trying too hard to sound sexy. Draco cringed.

"Ooh. I like my guys naughty. And I'd like to know what a penis feels like," she breathed into his ear.

Draco rolled his eyes, pushing her off him rather unceremoniously. "Well, I like MY fucking partners exclusive to me. Little sluts not included," he snapped.

Beside him, Blaise snickered. "I'll be exclusive to you," he grinned at Draco and winked.

Draco glared at him. Blaise was good- looking, with his chiseled features, deep blue eyes, glossy hair and full red lips, but he was also like the male version of Pansy. Too frisky for his liking. And besides, Blaise wasn't usually gay. It was the whole veela thing. Draco hoped.

"I think man whore here's perfect for you, Pansy," Draco rolled his eyes.

Pansy pouted, still put out at being pushed like that by Draco. On the other side of Draco, Blaise eyed her critically, running his eyes along her body. They rested on her nipples.

Pansy noticed this and broke into a sultry smile, thrusting her chest forward. "Come get 'em if you want 'em," she purred, now running her perfectly manicured hands along her thighs, exposing even more leg.

Draco gagged.

Blaise smirked and winked at Pansy. "You know I want you, babe," he murmured. Then he turned to Draco.

"Mind moving? Unless you want a threesome," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco's eyes widened, and Pansy tugged on his sleeve. "C'mon, Drakey. I can have you in front while Blaise does my ass," she winked, then giggled. "Or I could give you a delicious little blowjob while I've got Blaise inside," she giggled again.

Draco suddenly had horrifying images running through his mind and shuddered. "No thanks," he managed, turning green. His appetite suddenly vanished as Blaise moved to sit beside Pansy. His hands were already buried inside her skirt, and she was giggling loudly. Draco grimaced as a few heads turned their way, then inevitably rested on him. He glared at Pansy and Blaise. Of all the places to get it on, they had to get at it in the middle of dinner? He shook his head.

He was about to get up and leave for his bed- he could do with some sleep- when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. _'Great timing,_' Draco though irritably.

"Attention, students! I have a small announcement to make. Will Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter kindly meet me at my office immediately? The rest of you- Enjoy the feast!"

Draco sighed dramatically and started walking toward the Headmaster's office. Today was not going well.

At the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore's announcement yanked Harry out of his mental agony over his sudden obsession with Draco. He looked around him, bewildered, as soon as the Headmaster finished his announcement. Ron and Hermione seemed to forget their argument. They both fixed Harry with concerned looks.

"Maybe he knows something about the elfin veela," Ron said in a low voice.

Beside him, Hermione rolled her eyes. "If he knew, he'd make sure we were all protected from Malfoy's charms," she dismissed Ron's suggestion. "I think it may have something to do with him guessing it, rather than knowing it. He's rather shrewd. He probably noticed Draco's attention on you," she looked thoughtful. "I wonder how he could, though. He'd have to be strong enough to withstand the veela charms, and no one is capable of that without some kind of spell or potion. I doubt he's had any protection, though," she trailed off, lost in thought.

Harry shook his head. "Whatever it is, I'm not looking forward to it," he said flatly. Hermione gazed at him sympathetically. Ron patted his shoulder awkwardly. "It'll be okay, Dumbledore's not a bad guy," Ron said. Hermione nodded. "We'll wait for you in the common room. It'll be okay," she murmured comfortingly. Harry nodded, glad that at least this distraction had made Ron and Hermione forget about their earlier argument. He rose from the table and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

When he reached the Headmaster's office, the door was open and he could hear voices coming from inside. He gingerly knocked and stepped in. The office was just as he last remembered it, except the portraits that had hung on the wall before were empty. Apparently, the Headmaster wanted this meeting to be very secret. He frowned slightly. There were only two people- Dumbledore and Draco. Harry deliberately avoided Draco's searing gaze.

"Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore smiled warmly at him. Harry sat down, smiling uncertainly in return. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the door closed.

"Lemon drop?" the Headmaster asked. Harry accepted. Anything for an excuse not to look at Draco.

Dumbledore sat back and surveyed the two boys before him.

"Well, boys. I've invited you here because I have a suspicion I'd like to clarify," he announced.

Draco froze. Dumbledore was not supposed to know. No one was, except his family. Had he guessed? He scowled. Meddlesome old fool.

Harry's face remained blank, though his mind was racing. Were Hermione and Ron right? _It couldn't be..._

Dumbledore paused, an amused glint in his eye. "Boys, will you kindly face each other?"

Harry frowned, confused. _This_ was unexpected. Did the Headmaster expect some kind of fight to ensue? Surely that wasn't the reason he'd called them here? Harry blushed. He doubted there would be a fight, though. He could see Draco stiffen from the corner of his eye. He refused to budge till he was certain Draco was looking at him. However, Draco didn't turn. He simply hung his head, his face gaining an adorable pinkish tinge. Harry shook his head. He began to blush himself.

Beside him, Draco's face heated up too, but for a different reason. He fumed. _Fine_, he thought. If Dumbledore wanted to do it this way, he would get what he was asking for. Draco looked up, but not at Harry. Instead, he looked straight at the Headmaster. He still wasn't sure how his veela powers worked, but he knew that if he stared hard enough, he could get his poor victim turn into a helpless lovestruck puppy in a matter of seconds.

For a moment, the Headmaster looked taken aback, then his face slowly relaxed. Draco watched with satisfaction as the Headmaster's expression slowly resembled the lust- filled looks he'd been getting all day long.

Beside him, Harry watched in fascination at the Headmaster's abrupt transformation. He risked a quick glance at Draco, and gasped. Draco looked absolutely _stunning_. His face seemed to have a glow shining from within, and his eyes glittered. The gasp was enough to startle Draco, however. The blond swiftly turned to face him instead, and Harry felt like that air had been sucked out from his stomach. He felt a now familiar feeling of wonderful sensations flowing over him, and he moaned softly when Draco bit his lower lip uncertainly.

"Ahem." A throat cleared in the background. Draco shook his head and stepped back to reality, turning to glare at the Headmaster. Harry slowly regained his breath and turned toward the Headmaster too, still blushing furiously.

Professor Dumbledore regarded the boys carefully. His suspicions had been proven right. He just had to know how, and why. All he knew now was that Draco was veela. Or part veela. And that he was drawn to Harry. He frowned. Draco had attempted to use his veela powers on _him_ just moments ago. There was a lot to be done to ensure that chaos did not erupt in the halls. Draco's veela powers had to be controlled immediately.

"I am going to ask you a question, Draco. And I require a completely honest answer. I can give you my word that this conversation is and will remain only between the these walls and the three of us. I need to know, Draco, whether you are part or whole veela." Dumbledore did not waver his gaze, rather he used a technique he'd learnt a long time ago. He was using his Legimency skills to block out any possible veela attack. Draco was still unsure of how to use his powers, and he could protect himself against another attack long enough to turn away from the blond's deadly gaze before the blond had complete control of him.

Draco hardened his face and glared at the Headmaster. So he'd guessed after all. Draco knew he could trust the Headmaster. His father had always spoke of Dumbledore's trust in disdain- because he never received it, of course. But Draco had a decision to make. He thought a minute, then nodded. He'd made his decision. Beside him, he could feel Harry's curiousity.

"I'm an elfin veela." Draco said it clearly and slowly, staring at the Headmaster, but this time with no intention of seducing him. Beside him, Harry gasped. The Headmaster himself had a shocked expression on his face.

"My parents will be informing you of the details shortly. We understand that keeping this matter a secret is an impossible task, however I for one am sick of being treated like a fucking lust magnet. The only reason I'm telling this to you now is because I'm presuming, and I hope presuming correctly, that you are capable of lowering lust levels in Hogwarts for my own personal safety as well as those of the Hogwarts population," Draco glared at the Headmaster.

"And no, I haven't discovered my elfin veela powers yet. I don't imagine you would like me to do so while fighting off lust- filled students?" Draco added, still glaring daggers at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at Draco, his face completely serious. He nodded abruptly.

"Arrangements will be made immediately. Professor Snape will be summoned to teach the Unicornus Potion as soon as possible, in place of current syllabus. However, you realize that the elfin veela is slightly different from the veela?" The Headmaster paused, looking at Draco questioningly.

Draco arched an eyebrow.

"The elfin veela cannot be fully controlled even with the Unicornus Potion, due to the rare mix of elf and veela genes," Draco said.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "You will need to control your temper a little more. And I need your word not to attack unless left without a choice."

Draco held the Headmaster's gaze. He understood the Headmaster's requests, and for once, he was not going to waste time with sarcastic remarks or snide comments. He nodded. "I can only promise to do my best."

The Headmaster looked relieved as he nodded in acceptance of Draco's answer. "Good. I will owl your parents?"

Draco shook his head. "They have their ways of knowing what is going on in the castle, Professor. I was under the impression you knew that. They will contact you tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore marveled at Draco's nonchalant front. Of course he knew about it. Draco was proving to be smarter than Lucius.

Suddenly, the Headmaster seemed to remember Harry's presence.

"Harry," he began, his face still serious.

Harry was still in shock. This was too sudden and unbelievable for him to process. Draco's _maturity_ was shocking in itself. And... Dumbledore did not know about the chain. Should he tell him? He didn't know if Draco knew. He was acting like he didn't. Harry's mind raced. _Should he tell them?_

"Harry," the Headmaster continued. "I called you here for a reason. I believe you and Draco are somehow involved in this together. How, as of yet I am unsure." He paused. "Harry, do you know what an elfin veela is?"

Harry slowly shook his head.

"When wizards or witches mate with elves or veela, half- veelas or half- elves may be formed. But in some cases, the elfin and veela genes are carried in the offspring as recessive genes. When, in the rare occasion that a witch or wizard with recessive elfin genes mates with another witch or wizard with recessive veela genes, the recessive genes in both parents are awakened and interact. An elfin veela is born," Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded, showing he understood.

"When an elfin veela mates with his mate, the offspring usually carry certain magical traits from both parents, but rarely a complete set of elfin veela genes. Which means that the offspring may or may not be elfin veela themselves, but they may have special magical characteristics. They may even be part- elf or part- veela. As such, elfin veela are considered rare and prized species in the magical world," Dumbledore paused, looking at Draco.

"Draco is, as of now, the only elfin veela I know who exists. He, like every other elfin veela, will grow to become a very powerful wizard. Each elfin veela has specific powers that are unique to them and help them ensure their survival. And, like veela, they will mate for life with a very lucky witch or wizard," he paused.

"Their method of choosing their mate is very unique. It involves a dream and an elfin veela ornament that they will receive." He looked at Draco questioningly, and Draco nodded, gingerly removing the chain and passing it to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore stared at it for a moment, his eyes widening. It was the first time he'd seen it, and he was fascinated, to say the least.

Draco tapped his foot impatiently and cleared his throat. Dumbledore returned him the chain. He opened his mouth, as if to say something.

"I've read your book from cover to cover. I know, losing this would be like kryptonite for Superman," he rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore frowned. "You need it to find your mate. That is very important," he paused. "If your mate is from Hogwarts, I must ask of you to notify me immediately for both your sakes," he stated.

Draco nodded, his face turning serious.

Beside him, Harry fidgeted uneasily. _Maybe he should tell them..._

Dumbledore noticed his discomfort and turned to him.

"Harry, do you have anything you want to say?" His eyes seemed to bore right through Harry. Harry gulped, sneaking a look at Draco. He had a curious expression on his face.

He slowly shook his head. "No, I have nothing to say." Harry paused, racking his brain for an excuse for his odd behaviour. "Ron and Hermione will be curious," he finished lamely.

Draco snorted, and Dumbledore looked at him disapprovingly before turning to Harry again.

"Yes, I suppose they will be curious," he smiled. "I think it would be better for you to keep this within yourselves first, before I make an official announcement. Ron and Hermione are good at keeping secrets, I trust?" Harry sighed and nodded. Beside him, Draco snorted again.

"I hardly think it's safe for me to sleep in the common dorm tonight," Draco suddenly interjected, and Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Draco to take advantage of the situation.

The Headmaster nodded slowly. "Yes, I will assign you a new dorm." He looked at Harry. "I imagine you and Draco here are drawn by your rivalry, but we will know in a matter of time," he said slowly, trailing away as though lost in thought. Then he seemed to remember where he was.

"Well, that's it, then. You may go," he said hastily. "Draco, I think you might like to follow me to your new dorm," he added, and showed Harry out of his office. Draco smugly followed behind, smirking at Harry as he passed him.

To his surprise, though, Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he and Harry made eye contact briefly. He shrugged it off, though. Harry, meanwhile, started blushing the moment he felt that familiar flip- flop.

The Headmaster, as usual, noticed everything. His eyes twinkled. _Yes_, he thought. _Time will tell_.

* * *

Well, that's it then. Hope you guys enjoyed reading that. REVIEW!! thanks...


	5. A Little Bit of Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's widely used and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except for the veela theme.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated R for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else… read and review!!

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!!

A/N: An ENTIRE chapter just got erased. But thank goodness, my computer's BEHAVING now. Thank you all who reviewed. I did write some responses, but they all got erased. I'll get to them in the next chapter, promise. I just wanted to post this ASAP. Thanks loads and I love you too.

Well for now enjoy!

Chapter Five: A Little Bit of Understanding

Harry sighed inwardly. Hermione and Ron had been treating him like a piece of fragile glass all day, and he was getting sick of it. Ever since the meeting with Draco at Dumbledore's office, he'd been moody, and his friends had immediately assumed that something was wrong. He scowled. It was hard admitting to even himself that Draco _was_ attractive, sexy even. How the hell was he supposed to tell that to his friends?

As soon as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione turned to him. Harry cringed. Hermione had a _way_ of looking at him.

"You never did tell us what happened at that meeting with Malfoy at Dumbledore's office last night," she accused, a bit too loudly. Beside her, Neville stared. Harry could see Draco turning in their direction from the Slytherin table. He looked down at his lap, determined not to look up.

"Yeah, and you've been acting strange ever since," Ron added, a bit more quietly.

"It's nothing, you'll get to know soon enough anyway," Harry muttered, his face reddening. He could _feel _Malfoy's gaze on him. He hurriedly shoved food into his mouth, to give him something to do.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of Seamus and Dean, who immediately started talking about girls. Her attention focused instead on Ron, who was starting to look slightly uncomfortable.

Harry sighed with relief. For once, he was glad for Seamus and Dean's "babe discussions."

At the Slytherin table, Draco frowned. _Elfin veela had the honed senses of elves._ He'd been able to listen ineasily on Harry's conversation, and he was confused. He could have sworn Harry had said something about Hermione and Ron absolutely _having_ to know about their discussion last night.

He narrowed his eyes. _Harry Potter was hiding something._

"Hurry up, will you? I don't want to be late for Potions again," Hermione called shrilly. Ron hurriedly scribbled out the last paragraph on the Potions essay that was due that day and rushed down to the common room. Harry bit back a laugh.

"Honestly, Ron. Can't you do it on time for once?" Hermione shook her head, walking briskly out of the portrait hole towards the dungeons. Ron rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, Hermione. I'll fail it anyway." Beside him, Harry nodded. "Snape hates us. He only passes you because… well, because you're Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Well we're late for Potions, and Snape's not going to be pleased."

"Snape's _never_ pleased," Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. Harry snickered. Hermione paused to look at them disapprovingly before entering the classroom.

Snape, as usual, was in a foul mood. He immediately deducted five points each from the three of them for their "tardiness," then began the lesson.

"As you know, you should be concentration on the Sleeping Draught during this time of the year," he took a moment to glare at every Gryffindor in the room. Neville positively shuddered.

"However," he continued, "due to certain circumstances," Harry saw his eyes flick to Draco for the merest second, "the Headmaster has altered the syllabus slightly. You will be studying the Unicornus Potion instead." He glared at the class, as if daring them to defy him.

Hermione, as usual, raised her hand.

"Miss Granger," Snape acknowledged her with distaste.

"The Unicornus Potion requires various rare ingredients, and its only use is to protect one against veela charms, isn't it? What's the rush?" She was a picture of innocence. Snape glowered at her. Harry had to admire her courage.

"The Headmaster has given orders, and I am obeying them. I am sure he will explain when he wishes to. Any more unrelated questions, and ten points will be deducted," he answered coldly.

"Now. The ingredients and instructions are on the board. The potion will be ready by tomorrow if you follow the instructions carefully. According to the Headmaster, I have been given permission to test you based on your competence in making this potion. You will all drink your potions tomorrow, and of course, you shall suffer the duly consequences if you have not paid attention during my class." He smiled sinisterly in Neville's direction.

His smile vanished, however, when Hermione raised her hand again. He scowled at her.

"How are we able to test the true effectiveness of our potion, without any veela around?" She eyed him carefully.

Snape glared.

"Ten points off for disrupting my class, and another ten off for questioning my teaching methods. And another ten for being an insufferable know- it- all."

He smiled at her with malice. "Any more questions?"

It was Hermione's turn to glare.

"Very well then. I will, of course, assign pairs." Snape looked around the class with misplaced glee, calling out partners.

Harry grimaced in his seat beside Ron. _Please, don't let me be with him. Anyone but him... _He gave a resigned sigh when Snape called out his name. "Potter… with Malfoy!"

Harry dragged himself to the seat beside Draco. The blonde didn't even look up at him. He sighed. Just as well. He started chopping up the ingredients- he started with the ginger, it was the kind of monotonous job that took his mind off anything else.

Suddenly, Draco spoke, his voice startling him.

"Potter. Do you use cologne or something?"

Draco looked straight ahead. Harry scowled. Draco was asking a stupid question. Did Harry Potter use cologne or _something_? He rolled his eyes. What the hell would cologne or something do for him, show him his true love?! And Draco wasn't even looking at him. He was irritated.

"Well no, Malfoy, I don't use cologne or something, thank you very much." He said coldly, resuming his chopping, though this time he chopped slightly harder.

"Why the hell do you care, anyway?" he asked, curiousity getting the better of him. Draco was a pain in the arse, but he wasn't stupid.

Draco sighed. "Because you smell like what my mate smells like," he said quietly, looking down.

Harry gaped. He was amazed at the sudden humanity.

Then it hit him. Draco thought he smelled like his mate. Bloody fuck, he _was_ his mate.

"Well maybe your mate uses the same soap as I do, or something," he said tentatively.

Draco turned to face him, and Harry sucked in his breath. Draco looked _lonely_. Sad and lonely. His usual smirk was gone, and he looked so vulnerable. Harry wanted to reach out and hug him. Then Draco met Harry's eyes. Harry bit hard on his lips. Draco's eyes were pale blue, with flecks of silver in them. His irises were rimmed with dark blue. Harry realized what he was seeing in Draco's eyes- desperation. And then he felt that familiar flip- flop again. Draco's eyes were mesmerizing. Actually, his whole face was mesmerizing. The flawless, fair, glowing skin, the perfectly sculpted cheekbones, the impossibly straight nose, the soft pink lips… he unconsciously leant in closer.

Draco stared at Harry's face, only inches away from his. Harry's eyes swallowed him close- up, even through his glasses. The flecks of brown in his eyes only emphasized their brilliant green. His eyes roamed to Harry's lightning- shaped scar, his tanned, golden skin, his _cute_ nose, his full red lips, his jet- black hair fringing his face… His pulse quickened. He tilted his head slightly. Combined with that scent, he was intoxicated. He watched in a daze as Harry's pupils dilated.

Just then, a loud bang sounded. Neville's cauldron had exploded. As Professor Snape's angry voice filled the classroom, the two boys quickly turned away, one a deep shade of red and another blushing pink.

Harry stared at his parchment. He couldn't stop thinking about Potions that afternoon. Or of Draco, rather. He blushed when he thought of how close their faces were. How close their _lips_ were. A small smile played on his lips. Draco was _hot_, there was no doubt about it. And _he_ was his mate. He was the special one. He had someone all to himself, and that someone was _hot_.

He blinked. Was that right? Did he _like_ being Draco's mate? He thought slowly. He shook his head. Who was he kidding? He'd give anything to have the kind of relationship an elfin veela shared with his mate. He'd give anything for that kind of relationship for _anyone_. Well, _almost_ anyone. He wanted that kind of love. He had loved and lost too many people too soon. His face dropped when he realized that Draco didn't know yet. He felt a painful tug. What if Draco Malfoy didn't want _him _as his mate?

Draco Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room and smiled. It was just as he remembered it. Everyone was in their usual places, only Pansy and Blaise were making out by the fire. He smirked. It seemed couple- hood was doing wonders for the two. They were dressed conservatively- very conservatively,according to their standards- in jeans and large sweatshirts.

He walked over to them, ignoring the lustful stares and giggles. Thank goodness, Crabbe and Goyle had regarded their newfound devotion as a further motivation to "protect" their leader, and were glaring at anyone who dared make a move.

Blaise and Pansy broke apart gently, and Pansy shrieked when she saw him.

"Where've you BEEN? How come you get a new dorm and we don't?" she pouted, and Blaise laughed.

Draco smirked, then turned serious.

"Look, guys, there's something we need to talk about. Can we go somewhere private?"

Blaise frowned. "Sure. We'll just go into your old dorm. Pansy and I are using it now," he added, almost sheepishly.

Draco smirked. "No one else I'd prefer."

Pansy looked at Blaise smugly. "Told you he wouldn't mind."

Draco laughed. He felt better now, with his friends. As soon as they were in the dorm, he carefully locked the door and added a good number of spells to ensure that no one could possibly eavesdrop without him knowing it.

"Really secretive, huh?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow at him.

Draco grinned. "What I am about to tell you, lady and gentleman, is priviledged information. You two are the only ones who share this information at the present moment of time, including myself, Dumbledore and Potter."

His grinned dropped a notch at the mention of Harry. Still, he continued. Pansy and Blaise looked curious.

"I'm not pureblood." Pansy's eyes widened, and Blaise's jaw dropped.

"But…"

"You heard me. I'm not pureblood." Draco couldn't keep the smile off any longer.

"But I AM elfin veela," he finished grandly, bowing to a mock audience.

He looked up to see Pansy staring at him in awe and Blaise grinning widely.

"I always knew I'd be in the company of famous people," he said smugly, then cracked up as Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy soon joined in, and they ended up a laughing heap.

"Draco- this is GREAT! Ooh- and your mate! Now tell me- who's the lucky girl- or guy?" Pansy wiggled her eyebrows at him. It was no secret that Draco Malfoy swung both ways, but preferred his men.

Blaise hooted, and Draco blushed slightly.

"Well… that's what I need your help about, actually," he started.

Pansy's eyes glowed. "Do you know who it is yet?"

Blaise looked at him expectantly.

An unreadable expression passed over Draco's features as a sudden flash of Harry's face, so close to his during Potions, came to mind. He frowned.

"I think Potter may be involved in this somehow." He said it slowly, carefully.

Blaise saw through it immediately.

"Fucking hell! No WAY! You fancy Potter?!" he stared at Draco a moment, then turned to Pansy.

She nodded. "I know! Is that the cutest thing or what?" she smiled at Draco like he was an easter bunny. Draco scowled.

"_I'm_ not jumping with joy, I don't know why you two are celebrating," he muttered.

Blaise smirked. "Are you shy, Drakey?" he snickered.

Draco glared at him, and Pansy giggled.

"Are you sure about this? How do you know it's Potter?" she asked, her face turning serious.

Draco sighed.

"That's what I'm unsure about. He smells like my mate and all, from my dream, and it drives me crazy everytime I'm near him, I can't stop looking into his eyes, all I want to to is kiss him, and yet he acts like he doesn't know what's going on. Dumbledore thinks there's something between us, but he should know if he's my mate, shouldn't he? I mean, the dream?" he looked at his friends helplessly, and Blaise awwwed. Beside him, Pansy smiled at him.

"You should listen to yourself. You're smitten," she said, smiling.

He sniffed. "I'd like to know what good that does, especially since I don't see how I can get Potter to agree to be my mate." He felt his throat constrict at the thought of Harry rejecting him. Who would've thought, he smiled. _Harry and Draco_. He groaned. What was he _thinking_?!

"Potter HATES me, Pansy. He HATES me. He despises me. He wishes I was never born. This is retribution," he buried his face in his hands.

Blaise patted his friend's back. It hurt him to see his friend hurt like that. He knew that Draco was really a good person, it wasn't his fault he was born into a family like the Malfoys. And Draco had helped him a lot in the past, in any way he could. He was going to pay Draco back for all his help. He'd help him fight for Potter with all he had.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," he said, immediately regretting his choice of words. Draco looked at him incredulously.

Pansy looked into Draco's eyes determinedly.

"We'll help you. And we _never _fail," she said, looking at Blaise. Blaise smirked and gave the thumbs- up.

"You two would look pretty hot," he snickered as Draco glared at him.

"Hey, mate, I'm off to bed, I'm beat after all that Potions homework." Ron yawned, stretching his arms.

Harry looked down at his watch. It was just past midnight. A wave of tiredness hit him.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute. Just getting my things." He quickly scooped up his Potions notes as Ron disappeared to the boys' dorms.

He was about to follow Ron, when something caught his eye. A slim chain with a pendant, buried in his Potions notes. His eyes widened. His mind flashed back to Potions.

_Draco's necklace was lying on the table, he'd taken it off in case it fell into the Potion or any other accident happened… and when the class had ended, he had hurriedly grabbed things from the table and bolted, after the staring incident…_

He ran up to the boys' dorms, was relieved to see Ron fast asleep, took a long look at his Maurader's Map, and rushed out the Gryffindor common room.

Draco had just entered his new dorm. He slowly undressed, mulling things over in his mind. He was certain Harry was his mate, but then why was Harry acting like he didn't know anything? _Because he hates you._ He sighed softly as he pictured Harry's green eyes and innocent expression. Then he heard a knock.

He absently went to the door, and got a shock when he opened it.

"Bloody FUCK! Potter! What the HELL are you doing here? How did you know where my dorm was?" he stared as Harry _blushed_, his eyes on his chest. He looked down. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His heart jumped. Maybe Potter _was_ attracted to him after all… Then he remembered. Veela. Right. He glared at Harry.

Harry forced his eyes away from Draco's chest- his smooth, muscled, lean chest. He longed to run his hands over it… A small line of faint blond hair disappeared from this navel downwards, the golden strands reflecting the light. He swallowed, then looked up and met Draco's glare. He gulped.

"I came to return this," Harry mumbled, reaching out his hand.

Draco stared. His elfin veela necklace. Funny, he remembered reading that if he lost it, he'd go into a horrible veela fit. Unless his mate had it… He stared at Harry.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable. For one, Draco was half- naked. Secondly, he was staring at him like he'd grown two heads. He cleared his throat.

Draco blinked and seemed to come out of his reverie.

"Uh, come in then," he said awkwardly, opening the door wider and stepping aside. As soon as Harry stepped in, he closed his eyes. The scent was irresistible.

"Well, I, er, don't want to disturb you," Harry started. "You left your chain at Potions, and I just came to return it," Harry finished. Draco smiled, a real smile. Harry smiled back uncertainly. He couldn't help it. Draco's room was lighted softly, and Draco looked angelic when he smiled. Harry bit his lip, stretching out his hand.

Draco reached out and took the chain, his fingertips lightly grazing Harry's palm. Harry gasped softly, his heart skipping a beat at the contact. Draco closed his eyes.

"Thanks," he said softly, opening his eyes.

Harry stared at him a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed to want to say something, then thinking the better of it, shook his head.

"I'll just be going, then." He turned, slowly walking towards the door. Draco stood still. It felt like a cold void in his chest. "Yeah. Goodnight," he said quietly.

Harry turned and smiled. Draco's heart tugged. He forced a smile, then Harry was gone. He stood there a moment, then put on the necklace slowly. He was about to go to bed, an extreme feeling of loneliness overcoming him, when the door knocked again, more urgently this time.

He perked up slightly. _Maybe it's Harry_. He rushed to open it. It _was_ Harry.

Harry pushed past him, panting. He closed the door, then turned to Harry, a confused expression on his face.

"Filch- _gasp_- saw me- _gasp_- nowhere else to go," Harry looked at him pleadingly.

Draco softened. "Fine then, you can stay here tonight. But only tonight," he said. "Whatever you do, switch off the lights before going to bed," he turned and flopped onto his bed, pulling the covers over him.

Harry stood there a moment. "Er, right then. I'll just use the loo a bit," he said. Draco grunted from the bed.

When he came out the loo, he stared at Draco, asleep. There was only one bed in the dorm- a huge double bed.Draco was already sleeping in it. And there were no sofas, either. Just one plush armchair. He looked at it doubtfully. He'd probably get a neck sprain if he tried to sleep in that.

He gingerly poked Draco's shoulder. Draco opened one eye and squinted at him through his hair. Harry gulped. Draco looked _very_ cute.

"Er, where can I sleep?" he asked sheepishly.

"I really don't give a damn, Potter." Draco rolled over and pulled the covers over him again, fast asleep. Harry stared at him a moment, then gave a resigned sigh. He removed his shoes, "borrowed" a pair of silk pyjamas from Draco's bathroom closet, removed his glasses, and crawled into bed beside Draco. Now that he was on the bed, it didn't seem so big anymore.

He snuck a look a the sleeping form beside him. Draco looked adorable. He was lying on his side, his hair falling across his eyes. His mouth was open slightly, and he smiled in his sleep. Harry melted. He reached out and adjusted the covers, then gently pushed a few strands of hair off Draco's face. The scent of apples filled his nose, and he smiled. He leaned in closer, his face inches from Draco. He stared at Draco for a few minutes. How anyone could be so beautiful, he couldn't figure out. He suddenly yawned, and he realized how tired he was. He took one last look at Draco and whispered goodnight. He was about to turn and sleep when he _did it_. He couldn't help himself. He reached out and kissed Draco's forehead softly.

In his sleep, Draco's smile widened and he reached out. Harry froze, startled, then allowed Draco's arms to encircle him. Draco snuggled up to his chest in his sleep. He relaxed and buried his nose in Draco's hair. _After all_, he thought, _Draco didn't give a damn where i sleep_. He smiled and closed his eyes.

**REVIEW!! Okay tell me: How many of you want them to kiss in the next chappie? Or should they maybe do something else, but not kiss yet? The kiss is really important, it'llletDracoknowthat Harry is his mate without a doubt...**


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's widely used and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except for the veela theme.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated R for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else… read and review!!

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!!

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestions. As for the kiss… Well, read and find out. Heh. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the previous ones. Here's the replies I promised I'd get to… I'm sorry I can't reply to every one of you even though I'd love to, but I read and appreciate every one of your comments. Thanks loads.

**Maira: **Nah, Draco's the possessive veela, remember? He's not gonna be the female of the relationship. Harry's the adorable one, Draco's the sexy irrestible one… LOL.

**Morena Evensong: **Thanks for your suggestions! I love the Luna one! It's going to be added soon. I love it that you love this story!!

**From The Very Depths Of Hell:** Racy enough? It'll get better soon enough. Heh.

**Yana5:** I loved your idea, but I prefer it this way… Read, you'll know what I'm talking about. Thanks.

**Flames Of Crimson:** Haha!! Yeah sex coming soon, don't worry. **Smirk**

**Oosinnaminoo: **I _will_ be detailed. Haha. And no, don't worry, I'll stop writing out of sheer annoyance too if Avril Lavinge has anything to do with this. If I did quote her, it would be totally coincidental. Maybe I'll quote Good Charlotte. Love them punk boys… **so hot, no?**

**Kairi999: **It's not going to be easy for Draco to get Harry, don't worry…

**NoPeekingLil: **I surrender to your watergun! Haha.You know what?? I was thinking of whether to add that Filch thing, but since you suggested it too, I decided to add it after all. Hope you like this one.

**Vergin: **Draco's not going to get Harry easy, trust me.

**Magic- Shield:** Hey… Sweet suggestion, but I've already written this chapter (chapter six) and well… It happens quite differently. Hope you still like it though. Let me know.

**Flammy: **I think you'll still like it this way, there's going to be lots more desperation still. Hehe.

**Scorpion moon goddess: **Thanks babe! The idea just popped into my head one day and I _had_ to share it with everyone, so here I am!

**Snuffles:** (secret wink)

**Kudos Cutie: **I think you'll be pretty satisfied…

**Gryffindorgrl86:** Haha… We think alike! I think you'll like this chappie. And yeah, Pansy's such a slut isn't she? I based her character on someone I know personally, so you can imagine how icky some people are. But I'm gonna have to clean her up a bit, Draco needs _some_ sensible friends too and I hardly think Crabbe and Goyle count...

**Alora:** The kiss will be special, in a way. It's gonna be HOT.

**Kelby The Slytherdor:** Hehehe. yummy candy. I'm updating ASAP. There's less happiness in this chappie but more slash, I don't know about you but I wanted more slash!

**Watever: **Yes it's a crime. Gay veela or just gay Draco with anyone but Harry is so WRONG. And vice versa.

**V-queen: **Haha... Well, since you asked, here it is!

**Wren Truesong: **Oh you'll like this chappie. I'm a cruel bitch too like that. smirk. I like to see them pineeeee…

**MishapsErrors: **Oh, if only JK Rowling gets Draco and Harry together! Well in any case, I'm here! Hahaha.

**Okay well enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Secrets

Draco sighed happily, still pressing his eyes shut. He'd had the most wonderful dream.He breathed in deeply. The scent that he inhaled was heaven, simply put. He smiled, savouring the warmth. He felt a pair of strong arms encircle him, and he snuggled in. Then he frowned. His eyes flew open. It wasn't a dream. There _was _someone on the bed next to him, and he hoped as hell that it was his mate.

He moved slowly, relieved when he managed to squeeze out of the embrace without awakening the other guy on his bed. He gasped when he saw who it was. _Harry Potter_. In a rush, last night came flooding back to him. He remembered letting Harry into his room, but that was all… His eyes widened. His dream played itself over in his mind. _Harry had kissed him_. It was only on his forehead, but still. He smiled fondly at Harry's sleeping form, then a painful feeling washed itself over him. If Harry realized that he had been cuddling in bed with _Draco Malfoy_, he'd probably only get angry and blame Draco's veela genes. He longed to get back into bed with Harry. He shook his head, clenching his fists.

Harry slowly rubbed his eyes and stretched. He frowned. The wonderful warm feeling he'd felt all night was gone. He opened his eyes. _Draco_ was gone. He stared at the empty space beside him, a gloomy expression covering his features. Figures. Draco had probably escaped as soon as he found Harry Potter snuggling with him in bed. His face fell. Draco probably hated him more than ever now. He'd probably accuse Harry of trying to take advantage of him, he thought glumly. He stared at the empty space again. There was a piece of parchment buried in the covers. He squinted. He could just make out fanciful handwriting. He stared, then quickly sat up, grabbing his glasses. He recognized Draco's handwriting immediately. He read.

_"Harry- _

_Breakfast on the table. I will explain things to Granger and Weasley._

_Filch seems to have gone._

_-Draco"_

He smiled despite himself. For once, he appreciated Draco's wit. His smile widened when he realized that Draco had addressed him by his first name. And he'd signed with _his_ first name. His stomach growled, and he looked at the beautiful carved mahogany table in the center of the room. His eyes widened. It was spread out with toast, cereal, porridge, fruits, plates of bacon and egg, fried potatoes… His mouth watered. Then it hit him. _Draco_ was responsible for this. He felt a warm feeling rush over him. _Maybe Draco wouldn't mind him as a mate after all…_

Draco spotted Granger and Weasley in the corridor, just about to enter the Great Hall for breakfast. As expected, they had identical worried looks on their faces. He didn't need to get near to figure out that they were talking about Harry. He hurried to catch up with them.

"Granger. Weasley." They both turned, looks of suspicion crossing their faces as soon as they saw him. His stomach clenched, however, when he caught the worry in their eyes.

Ron opened his mouth, about to say something, but Hermione shot him a look. He immediately shrunk back, glaring at Draco. Hermione turned to him.

"Yes?" she said coldly. Draco sighed. This was not going to be easy. He was slightly thankful that Weasley wasn't doing the talking, though. Granger had _much_ more sense than him.

"It's about Potter," he started, completely forgetting his rehearsed speech. He attempted a nonchalant front, thankful for once for his father's ways.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but he couldn't miss the worry in her eyes.

"What about Harry?" she asked carefully.

He looked straight into her eyes, hoping that his veela genes would not interfere. He did not want to end up seducing either her or Weasley, for that matter.

"He's in my dorm. He came to return something to me last night and had to stay because Filch was waiting for him outside." He watched in fascination as relief, then worry, crossed Granger's face. Beside her, Ron had turned an unbecoming shade of purple.

Hermione stared at him. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Draco sighed impatiently. Just then, Ron managed to find his voice.

"You have a dorm?" he asked, his eyes bulging.

Draco looked at Ron with distaste. "Yes, I have a dorm. Lots of things Harry's been keeping from you recently, I see?" he asked contemptuously.

Ron glared, then looked shocked. "Since when are you and Harry on first- tem basis?" he sputtered.

Draco smiled condescendingly. "We _aren't_ on first- term basis. Just wanted to make things a bit more personal for you, you don't seem to grasp anything unless it's directly spelt out for you." He smirked as Ron glared, racking his brains for a suitable comeback but obviously not finding any.

Hermione turned to him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Malfoy, why did you let Harry stay the night? You know just as well as everyone else that you two are practically sworn enemies." She eyed him shrewdly.

He eyed her warily. "He returned me something I needed, Granger. If he could be human enough to return it to me, I could also bury my distaste for a few hours and act civilly." His heart clenched. Lying about his feelings towards Harry was not easy.

Hermione nodded slowly. The look in her eyes was making him nervous. "We'll see him in class, then?"

Draco nodded. "I arranged for breakfast in my dorm." He could feel his face getting hot. He tried desperately to keep up his nonchalant front. He did _not_ want to blush in front of Granger and Weasley.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "You're being nice to Harry," she said softly. Beside her, Ron stared, an incredulous expression on his face.

Draco ignored him. His throat closed. He _was_ being nice to Harry. But Harry was being nicer to him. He remembered the feel of Harry's body against his, and he couldn't help blushing. He looked into Hermione's eyes. He was surprised at what he saw. He had been expecting pity, but instead he saw amusement. And happiness. He frowned slightly.

"I'm capable of being human too, you know," he sniffed, pretending to be put out. Ron snorted, but he ignored him yet again. Weasley was becoming increasingly easy to ignore. With Hermione practically reading his mind, Weasley was almost invisible.

Hermione smiled gently. "Thank you."

Draco stared at her, surprised. Now _that_ was unexpected. He managed a smile, an awkward but genuine smile. "Uh, no problem," he mumbled, then straightened. He still had his Malfoy reputation. "See you, then." He gave a curt nod in Ron's direction, was met with a shocked expression, bit back a snort and turned and left, walking towards the dungeons. Potions was the first lesson of the day. He smiled to himself. He would be seeing Harry again. He silently thanked Snape for hating Harry so much, it was thanks to him that he'd be sitting right beside Harry all throughout double potions. Then it hit him. _The Unicornus Potion_. His warm feelings involving Harry evaporated. Without his veela influence, there was no way Harry was falling for him. He slowed down, shuffling his feet dejectedly towards the Potions classroom.

As soon as Draco left, Ron turned to Hermione with his mouth hanging open.

"What was _that_?" he demanded, staring at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, did you realize that Malfoy never used the words 'Mudblood' or 'Weasel' during that conversation? Not even once?" she raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

Ron's eyes widened, and he looked even more shocked than he already was. Hermione shook her head. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Don't you get it, Ron? Malfoy _was _being nice to Harry. He wasn't lying. He has no reason to. Besides, he had to be telling the truth. No one else knows Harry's been missing the entire night. We told everyone he'd waken up early to practice Quidditch, remember?" she stared at him, waiting for him to see the unspoken meaning behind her words.

Ron gaped at her. He'd found out that Harry was gone only minutes after he'd fallen asleep. He'd woken up to go to the loo, when he saw Harry disappearing out of the dormitories. And Harry had not returned. He processed Hermione's words in his mind. _Wait_. He shook his head. It couldn't be. He remembered Harry's meeting with Dumbledore and Malfoy. And he had caught sight of Harry and Malfoy during their last potions lesson, just before Neville's cauldron had exploded. He'd thought they were just glaring at each other, but now the incident flashed into his mind again, and he frowned. He faintly remembered Harry's weird, dreamy expression. And Malfoy's pink face and _smile_.

"No way," he managed weakly.

Beside him, Hermione nodded happily. "I think Harry finally told Draco," she beamed.

"It all adds up, Ron. The Unicornus Potion, the dream, the meeting with Dumbledore." She smiled excitedly. "And did you see the way Malfoy was blushing? I wonder what exactly they did last night," she added, a dreamy expression on her face.

Ron gagged. "I'd rather not think about it, thanks." He made a face.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, we're going to be late for Potions." Ron sighed.

Harry smiled at his friends asthey entered the Potions classroom. He was there early, even after taking a long bath in Draco's bathtub. He had been surprised to find _a few_ bottles ofhis favourite custom- mademilk and honey lotionin Draco's bathroom, he always remembered Draco smelling of apples.

"Harry! Malfoy told us everything. What was it that you went to return?" Ron demanded as soon as they sat down, thankfully keeping his voice down.

Harry smiled uncertainly. Hermione butted in. "We heard all you did was sleep, but what really went on? Did Malfoy make his move? Does he know you're his mate?"

Harry blushed slightly. "We, well, we slept." Hermione raised an eyebrow. His blush deepened. "Er, on the same bed," he added softly, and Ron made a face. "And, er, I sort of, well, I couldn't help it, he was so cute, I kissed his forehead and he sort of smiled and snuggled in, and I just sort of held him," he looked down, his face flaming properly.

Ron made a gagging sound. "You kissed him or he kissed you?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I kissed him," he looked at Hermione. She was smiling like Christmas had come early. "Well, I couldn't help it, the way he was looking," he defended himself. "And he snuggled up to me in his sleep, I couldn't very well push him away, could I? I mean, with me sleeping on the same bed?" Hermione laughed and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry! I'm so happy for you!"

Harry looked at Ron over her shoulder, and Ron shook his head disapprovingly. "You cuddled with Malfoy in bed," he stated, a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione let go of Harry and turned to Ron. "He cuddled with his mate in bed, Ron. The person he's going to spend the rest of his life with. If I were you, I'd be more supportive." She glared at him. He looked slightly ashamed. "I'm just not used to the idea of him being with Malfoy," he said defensively. "Not yet," he added hastily, at Hermione's death glare. Hermione shook her head.

"Uh, Hermione? I think you should know that I haven't told Draco yet," Harry said slowly.

"But why not?" She stared at him. "He obviously likes you, or he wouldn't have snuggled with you," she said matter- of- factly.

"Well..." Harry blushed. "I kind of lied about Filch being outside," he looked down. Ron stared at him incredously. "_You_ lied?!" Harry nodded, turning even redder.

"Well he believed you, didn't he?" Hermione smiled gently. "Look, Harry, you're just going to have to tell him. And you're going to have to do it soon. You know you can't go on keeping this from him if you want to be together." She looked at him meaningfully.

Harry nodded slowly. Hermione made sense, as usual. But the question was not _when_, but _how _he was going to break the news to Draco.

Just then, Draco entered the classroom. Harry swallowed nervously as Hermione gently pushed him towards Draco.

Draco stared straight ahead, avoiding anyone's gaze. He angrily wiped lipstick stains from his cheek. He'd been assaulted by a bunch of giggling girls on his way to the dungeons, and in his dilemma over Harry, had been less than ready to escape their advances. Thankfully, he'd managed to get rid of them by a few simple spells. He sighed. Just then, a wonderful scent filled his nose. He closed his eyes. Harry had just sat down beside him. His face tinged with embarrassment. Harry had apparently found the new lotion he'd bought, just to remind him of how Harry smelt. He sank to an even lower level of self- pity.

"Malfoy," Harry started uncertainly. Draco slowly opened his eyes. Harry's voice was so gentle, so raw. Like the rest of him. He felt a cold hand clutch his heart. He didn't deserve Harry, not after all the things he'd said and done to him. He hated himself for having caused so much pain for Harry. He slowly turned.

"Yes?" he managed, his voice cracking. Harry was taken aback by the emotion in his voice. He felt something tug at him. Draco's eyes were shining brightly, unnaturally. He felt his heart break. Draco's eyes were filled with tears. He'd never seen Draco like this before.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he said quietly.

Draco stared at him, then nodded. "You're welcome," he mumbled, looking down. Harry was too nice for his own good. How could he forget what a jerk he'd been?

"I owe you an apology," he suddenly said, looking up at Harry imploringly.

"An apology?" Harry frowned uncertainly.

"I'm sorry for everything. Everything I've said and done from the day you turned down my friendship." His throat constricted. His vision became blurry.

Harry stared at him a moment. A few days ago, he'd have laughed in someone's face if they'd told him that _this_ was going to happen. His expression softened. Draco looked so vulnerable, he wasn't sure how to react.

"I've gotten used to it, I don't know how I'll cope if you stop," he joked.

Draco cast his eyes down.

_It's now or never_, Harry thought.

"I owe you an apology, too," he started. Draco looked up. "You do?" He looked surprised.

Harry blushed. "Well, yeah. I, uh, I kind of lied about Filch being outside last night," he said softly. He stared at his lap.

Draco frowned. "You lied?" His heart gave a tiny leap. DidHarry, thefamous, honest Harry,_lie_ so he could spend the night with him?

Harry looked up tentatively. "Well, yes, I lied." He smiled sheepishly. "Draco, I've got something I need to tell you."

Dracosimply stared. "You called me Draco," he said slowly.

Harry looked confused a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that's your name, isn't it?"

Draco laughed. "Harry Potter never addresses Draco Malfoy by his first name and vice versa," he smirked. "But I think it's time for a change, don't you?" his eyes twinkled. "Especially since Harry Potter lied to get into Draco Malfoy's bed?" he smirked.

Harry's face flamed. "It's not like that, really," he protested. "I've really got something important to tell you-"

"Fifteen minutes to complete your potions, testing immediately after." Snape's voicecut him off. "Well, what are you looking at? Get started!"

Harry cursed under his breath. He was so close to telling Draco... He turned towards Draco, but he was already staring at the Potion. He rolled his eyes. Professor Snape redefined 'pain in the arse'. He carefully added the last ingredient to the Potions- a Unicorn hair- and watched in satisfaction as the Potion turned a clear blue. Draco peered over his shoulder. "I think I've finally made a Potion correctly," Harry said happily. "And you have something to ward off your ardent fans with," he turned to Draco and smirked. Draco forced a smile. "Yeah, it's pale blue, exactly the way it's supposed to be." He said it quietly. Harry turned to him, puzzled. Wherehad Draco's earlier good mood disappear to? He was under the impression Draco would be relieved, at the very least, to have something to ward off his _fans_ with. He frowned, then it hit him. Could it be? Was Draco afraid he'd be unable to attract his mate? He shook his head. No… It was probably just wishful thinking on his part. Draco didn't _know_ he was his mate.If only Snape hadn't chose that moment to interrupt... Snape's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"Times' up!" he sounded almost happy. He slowly made his rounds, checking every pair's potion. He looked disappointed when he finished. Apparently, everyone had passed, including Neville, thanks to Hermione's help of course.

"Very well then, you may all drink your potions." Harry took a gulp, surprised at the refreshing taste. Draco didn't drink. Harry knew why, of course. Draco looked at him expectantly. "Well?" he demanded. "Feel any different?"

Harry stared at Draco. Nothing. He blinked. Maybe it worked, he thought flatly. He didn't feel as magnetically attracted to Draco anymore… Then he looked into Draco's eyes. _Fuck the potion_. He was swept up in Draco's gaze all over again. He melted and smiled stupidly.

Draco watched Harry, worried. He had a weird smile on. Was he _happy_ that Draco didn't have a hold over him anymore? He frowned slightly.

"Well?" he demanded. _He had to know._

Harry blinked, shaking his head.

Draco's heart leaped. No? Was Harry saying no?

"No difference," Harry said softly, blushing.

Draco beamed. He leant in. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, his face inches away from Potter. Harry gulped. "Er," he managed. Just then, Neville coughed loudly, choking. Professor Snape rushed to Neville angrily, and Draco himself felt like cursing Neville. Neville had successfully ruined the moment yet again. Harry wasstill attracted to him, though. He smiled. The Unicornus Potion wasn't as effective against elfin veela as it was against veela, but he knew his mate wouldn't be able to resist him very well, even with the potion. Maybe Harry _was_ his mate. He perked up at the thought.

Dinner at the Great Hall was interrupted by Dumbledore. Halfway through dessert, he stood up to make an announcement.

"Due to the importance of this matter, I have no choice but to inform you." A hush fell over the Hall.

"There is an elfin veela in our midst."

The hush turned into a deafening silence. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As you are well aware, you have all consumed the Unicornus Potion during Potions lessons. As such, you have all been more or less protected against the elfin veela's charms," he said slowly. A slow buzz started.

"I have no choice but to reveal the identity of the elfin veela, for your own protection. I suggest it would be best not to unnecessarily provoke him, nor anger him where his mate is concerned, should his mate be from Hogwarts."

He paused. "Draco Malfoy, would you please stand."

Draco slowly rose from his seat. The entire hall's eyes were on him. He held his head proudly, despite the apprehension he was feeling.

"Our elfin veela." Dumbledore gestured towards him. Draco stiffened, nodding curtly before sinking back into his seat. The conversation slowly started up again, and he let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to worry about were students throwing themselves at him, wanting to be his mate. He groaned. Elfin veela were highly prized; their mate were considered extremely lucky. He scowled. If only his mate would step forward, whoever it was. It would certainly make his life easier.

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Images of Draco _looking_ at him, his face so close to his, the feel of his body against his… He groaned and punched his pillow. How could he let Draco know that _he_ was his mate? He buried his face in his pillow, frustration building up in him. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Draco's face appeared in his mind, and he remembered the way the blond hairs ran from Draco's navel downwards… He groaned. There was no way he was going to get any sleep that night.

In his dorm, Draco stared at his elfin veela necklace, willing it to let him know _somehow_ who his mate was. He thought of all the possible prospects in Hogwarts. There was Pansy, the most obvious choice, but he shook the thought off immediately. She was not his type, thought everyone thought so. She was too… _available_ for his liking. And besides, she was more of a sister to him. He _did _prefer guys, anyway. Blaise? He shook his head. Blaise was too straight. And he was his best _friend_. He thought of a few other students, striking each one off as soon as he thought of them. Then he thought of Harry. Harry Potter. He bit his lip. Harry was the exact kind of guy he would go for- strikingly handsome, smart, innocent, honest, brave (even if he was _stupidly _brave sometimes), loyal, and yet _naughty_. He remembered Harry's confession during Potions and smiled, then frowned. How could it be that Harry drove him crazy with the way he smelt, yet he acted like he didn't know anything about being his mate? He frowned. Harry _couldn't_ be his mate, it was probably his subconscious wishing it were Harry.

For the hundredth time, he wished he were friends with Harry Potter.

If anything, Harry would help him find his mate.

The next day passed fairly uneventfully. The Gryffindors had no lessons with the Slytherins that day. Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, Draco was driving him crazy; he couldn't stop thinking of the blonde. Draco wasn't even present during breakfast or lunch. He dragged his feet toward the Great Hall for dinner, not even pretending to be interested in Hermione and Ron's conversation.

The hall was filling up with students, and he threw a half- hearted glance in the direction of the Slytherin table. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy was there already, in an intense discussion with Pansy and Blaise. He looked away, a rush of helplessness bubbling inside him.

He sat down beside Hermione and Ron absently. Lavender immediately sidled up to him.

"Harry… Too bad you're gay, I was going to have a fun time with you," she purred.

He narrowed his eyes. "How did _you_ know I was gay?"

She smiled seductively.

"I make it a point to know why certain hot guys aren't interested in me," she batted her eyelids at him.

He stared at her.

"Oh you know, I can be really persuasive when I want to… Let's just say I know something Hermione wants to keep secret. She's a very loyal friend," she said, a sly look in her eyes.

Harry stared, dumbstruck. _What was she getting at? And Hermione had a secret that he didn't know about? Since when?_

"Oh and you don't have to worry about girls like me throwing themselves at you anymore," she continued, a calculating look in her eyes. "Because now practically everyone in this Hall knows you're gay. My, gossip sure travels fast in this school, doesn't it?" she cocked her head, smiling at him.

He glared at her. "You fucking told the whole _school_?" he could barely think, let alone speak.

She narrowed her eyes. "No one ignores me like you so blatantly did and gets away with it," she whispered. "And anyway, I've got bigger fish to fry." She giggled. "Talk about sizzling, Draco Malfoy looks _fine_." She winked at him. "Later." She flounced away, leaving Harry in a daze. He absently shoved food in his mouth. Was it just his imagination, but were people talking about him already? He thought he saw a tall, good- looking blonde guy from Ravenclaw winking at him, but he wasn't sure. And were the Hufflepuff girls pointing at him and whispering? And Lavender was after _Draco_. He sank lower in his seat, his eyes stinging.

At the Slytherin table, Draco was in a dilemma of his own.

"But I thought you said you fancied Potter," Pansy argued.

Draco looked around frantically, then making sure no one had heard, turned to glare at her.

"Keep your voice down, will you? I don't know what to think anymore. Potter's acting so oblivious." He bit his lip doubtfully. "Maybe I was imagining things. Maybe someone else uses the same lotion that Harry does?" The suggestion sounded stupid, even to him. He knew Harry was the one giving off that scent.

Pansy rolled her eyes. Beside her, Blaise opened his mouth to speak.

"You do know what they're saying, don't you? Apparently, Potter's gay," he said quietly.

Draco stared at him.

"Who told you _that_?"

Blaise looked down. "I overheard Lavender Brown and Granger talking," he muttered. "In the library. Granger said it herself."

Draco frowned. "But why would Granger do that? She's practically Potter's family." He had a mystified expression on his face.

Blaise looked uncomfortable. "Let's just say she had no choice," he mumbled.

Pansy looked at him shrewdly. "Blackmail?" He nodded.

"What does Granger want to keep secret so badly?" Draco demanded. Blaise clenched his jaw. "I can't tell you," he muttered.

Draco stared, then decided to let it go. Anyway, a familiar scent was enveloping him from behind.

He turned, expecting to see Harry, but saw Lavender Brown instead. He frowned slightly.

"Hey, Malfoy. Came to get you a drink," she set a glass down at the table. He looked at it. Pumpkin juice. Lavender was still standing, smiling. Draco was struck by her. She was _beautiful_. Beside him, Blaise and Pansy pretended to be uninterested, though Blaise looked very uneasy.

Draco smiled at her. "Thanks. Brown, isn't it? Lavender Brown?" Her smile widened. She gestured to the seat beside him. "Mind if I join you?" He shook his head. "Sure, have a seat." He smiled. She smelled heavenly. He bit his lip when he felt her hand on his thigh.

"So," he took a sip of his drink. It tasted slightly more bitter than usual, but he shook it off. "Is that a special lotion you're using? It smells great," he asked in an offhand manner.

She sighed. "Harry only just returned it to me, he borrowed it such a long time ago. Boys," she shook her head, then batted her eyelids at him. "You're different, though," she smiled seductively. "You're in a class of your own." Her hand ran itself slowly along his inner thigh. Draco gulped, reaching for the pumpkin juice to keep his _own_ hands occupied. He nodded at her and smiled, draining the last of the juice.

"I'll get you another one, I'll be right back." She grabbed the glass from his hand and disappeared.

He shook his head. He felt slightly light- headed, but shook it off. Harry borrowed Lavender's lotion. Was _Lavender_ his mate, then? He shook his head. His vision was getting blurry. Beside him, Blaise shook him slightly. "You okay? You don't look so good," he said worriedly. He nodded impatiently. "I'm fine. Maybe Brown's my mate," he said happily. "She smells great." He laughed. Blaise was about to say something when Lavender returned. He turned away, an angry look on his face.

"Here." He smiled his thanks and took a swig from the glass. She watched him a moment, smiling, then rested her hand on his thigh again.

"So. Have you heard? Potter's gay," she wrinkled her nose. Draco grinned. She had a cute little button- nose. He reached out and pinched it. She giggled. He hand reached in higher. He felt himself harden. He winked at her, taking another swig.

"You know, I'm bi myself," he said giddily. Lavender leaned in, brushing her hand against his erection. He closed his eyes. "Still. You prefer us girls, don't you?" she whispered. He opened his eyes. She was staring at him, her face _very_ close to his. He smiled lazily. Her hand stroked his erection harder. He leant in. "Give me a reason." She smirked. Her hand was rubbing his erection now. He moaned, closing his eyes again. "Is that good enough?" She stopped suddenly. His eyes flew open.

"I don't think so," he said slowly, staring at her. Her full lips. She was using a glossy kind of lipstick, it made her lips look liquid. Good enough to eat. He licked his lips suggestively. He _definitely_ felt giddy. _This must be it,_ he thought. _Brown's my mate_. He leant in, keeping his eyes wide open. Her lips met his halfway. Her eyes were closed. Her lips felt soft against his, but slightly sticky from her lipstick. He frowned.A sudden flash of his dream ran through his mind. His mate was a _guy_. He dismissed it, however, when her hand stroked his erection once.He moaned, and she hungrily slid her tongue into his mouth. He almost gagged as her tongue forced itself against his. He pushed helplessly, but she held on tight. A wave of panic hit him. _She was not his mate._ She tasted of sugar, sweet and processed. Not chocolatey- mint. He closed his eyes in desperation.

Suddenly, she was gone. He looked around wildly, gasping. He couldn't see clearly, his vision was blurred… He felt a warm hand holding him down firmly. He let himself go. That scent. Was Brown back? He shook his head, tears building up behind his eyes. He blinked them away, and his vision cleared slightly. He could make out a brilliant green in front of him. He shook his head desperately. Who was it? He blinked again. _Harry?_ He shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to block out the fog behind his eyes.

He groaned as a pair of hands cupped his face. A pair of lips pressed roughly against his own. He pressed his eyes close. _Not again_. Then he moaned, surprised. Those lips were too soft to be real. Not gooey with lipstick like Lavender's. _His mate_. It had to be. He moaned softly.

Harry pressed his lips hard against Draco's mouth, blood pounding in his ears. Images of Lavender thrusting her tongue in Draco's mouth, her hand on his erection... He felt anger coursing in his veins. _He_ was Draco's mate. Draco moaned under him, and he felt a sense of satisfaction. He softened. He slowly moved his lips against Draco's, gasping when Draco's tongue slid into his mouth. He welcomed it hungrily. He'd never kissed anyone since Cho, but it felt so _natural_, to kiss Draco like that... He moved to suck on Draco's lower lip, burying a hand in Draco's unbelievably soft hair and pulling him closer with the other hand. He gently pushed Draco backward, so that he was on top of him. He moaned. Draco's erection was pressing on his thigh. He was well aware of his own throbbing member. He hungrily slid his tongue beside Draco's velvet tongue in his mouth, his hands sliding under Draco's shirt. He felt a hand in his hair and smiled into the kiss. He ran his hands lower still and moaned when he felt the smooth blond hairs just below Draco's navel. Draco gasped and Harry caressed his skin lightly, causing Draco to moan softly. They gently broke apart, gasping for breath.

They stared at each other a moment, oblivious that the whole Hall was watching. Then someone whistled. Draco tinged; Harry already blushing red. Draco opened his mouth to speak, just as someone yelled, "Harry's got lucky!" Harry looked down,slowly sitting up. He avoided Draco's gaze. He didn't _feel_ lucky. It had taken Draco to cheat on him- well, technically it was cheating on him- before he'd got the courage to let Draco _know_. He felt like kicking himself.

Draco slowly sat up, still gasping. He stole a glance at Harry, and everything made sense. The dream, Dumbledore's meeting, Harry finding his necklace, last night... He felt a stinging pain. He'd kissed Lavender. Right in front of Harry. He cringed when his eyes met Harry's- two swirling green orbs, filled with pain.

"I'm your mate." Harry said it quietly. He looked down. He'd said it, finally. He remembered Lavender and Draco kissing, and he reddened. He wasn't sure if it was from embarassment or anger.

Draco shook his head angrily, trying to get rid of the fog that was still covering his eyes.

He looked at Harry. He was avoiding eye contact. He leant in, placing a finger under Harry's chin, raising it up lightly. Harry raised his eyes, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Draco stared into Harry's eyes desperately, seeing nothing but hurt.

Harry stared as Draco's eyes searched his, struck by the sadness and desperation in the elfin veela's eyes. He knew he should forgive him, all he wanted was to hug him and bury his nose in his hair, tell him that everything was alright... But hefelt impossibly hurt. He'd never felt this way before. His mind kept flashing back to images of Lavender and Draco flirting, Lavender's hand on Draco, Draco leaning in to kiss her...

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry too," he echoed hollowly. He slowly stood up, shaking. Draco stared at him, crushed. His eyes filled. He slowly lowered his hand, clenching his fists.Draco Malfoywas _not_ going to cry.

Harry bit his lip, trembling. He couldn't stand to look at Draco anymore, he was afraid he'd break down... He turned and walked out as fast as he could, staring straight ahead. He could hear the whispers and feel the stares. He swallowed. His eyes stung. As soon as he reached the doors, he bolted, wiping away the tears angrily. He finally reached the lake. He usually loved the way it looked at night, magical and beautiful, but tonight it felt like it was mocking him. He collapsed, his breath hitching, and he cried.

The Hall fell silent, all eyes on Draco. He looked around him helplessly. Pansy rushed to him. "Oh, Draco... " She held him carefully, and he fell into her numbly. He pressed his eyes shut. His head was throbbing, and he couldn't see clearly. Harry's voice kept replaying itself in his head. _I'm sorry too._He felt hot tears sliding down his face, but he didn't stop them. He couldn't.

Pansy held him gently, her heart breaking. Draco was like the elder brother she never had... She patted his back soothingly. "Fuck off,"she spat at the crowd of onlookers, shielding Draco protectively.

Suddenly, Draco stopped moving in her arms. She froze, looking down. Draco lay still, unconscious. She gasped. His pulse was barely there. She looked up helplessly.

Professor Dumbledore made his way through the crowd. He gently levitated the unconscious body onto a stretcher and ordered Professor Snape and McGonagall to bring him safely to the hospital wing… He turned to Pansy, but Blaise was already comforting her, stroking her head softly.He turned to the glass that Draco had been drinking from. He tasted it gingerly. Alcohol. Strong vodka. He shook his head. _Excessive consumption of alcohol weakens their senses considerably and appeal to their Veela side, making them highly vulnerable. _He hoped the Draco would make it. For a young elfin veela like Draco, two glasses of strong alcohol was too much. He turned to the Hall.

"Back to your houses, all of you," he said quietly. He caught Hermione's eye. "Get Harry." She nodded, and she and Ron rushed off. He looked at Draco sadly, unconscious on the stretcher.

Behind him, Blaise glared at Lavender. She would pay.

**I can't update from next Monday, till Friday, I'll be off to camp. sigh. I'll be back ASAP though. ****Review!! Hope you like it. (",)**


	7. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's widely used and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except for the veela theme.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated R for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else… read and review!!

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!!

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update for so long… I was away at camp… Anyways, here's the next chapter! And replies to your reviews… there's so many I can't reply to everyone, but I try! If I didn't reply, it's not cos I don't want to, it's cos there's too many! Well enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Flammy: **Lol… Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I think this chapter's gonna be more… well, sad, sort of… bittersweet's the word…

**Yana5: **She _will_ pay. I just haven't thought of an appropriate punishment yet. Read on, I think you'll like this chapter anyway…

**Skeet:** Yeah I know how it sucks to get cheated on. (sigh) but well here's my update!

**elisandra1: **Updating as soon as possible!

**Mistress Vamp: **Haha… well here's chapter SEVEN!

**Maira: **Epic? Ok you're making me like you already! Well Draco'll take action towards Harry after they get together. He'll be the male one, buying Harry presents and stuff. Prolly in the next chappie.

**Magic- Shield: **Yes poor Draco! But hey he's got Harry. That's good enough!

**Eminem4eva: **Haha… Thanks for (not) waiting!

**Chaotic kat: **It's payback but I'm not sure what yet… any suggestions?

**Addmoose2004: **Lavender lotion!! Haha!! Nah, I don't think that has anything to do with this! You're so cute!

**BlahnessMucho: **Yeah fuck no! Harry's the only one for Draco!

**Brigitte: **I did have a nice time. Though I'm glad to be back and write! Thanks!

**Cottoncandy: **No! Don't have a heart attack! Read this chapter first!

**Gryffindorgrl86: **Thanks, I had a difficult time over how the kiss should happen. Yeah well… you gotta read to find out what Hermione has to do with all this. I think that part's a bit fuzzy though, I had a hard time over that… I hope you still like it! Oh and it's not Lavender's fault she's portrayed like that in fics… there's just not many other people to feature!

**Thedarkside45: **Lavender's the kind of person I'd love to hate. I'd kill her, too.

**Jill: **Thanks!

**ChronoClockXVII: **Hehe. Yeah I'll get Lavender, but that's a bit too violent, no? haha.

**Hoshiko-Malfoy: **Dean and Seamus? Hmmm. Yeah that's a possibility! About the punishment… I'm ashamed to say I haven't come up with a good enough one yet! Any suggestions?

**Doughgurl2008: **Here's the next chapter!

**saturn152002: **I do want to become a writer but I don't think I'm that good yet! Thanks anyway, you make me feel awesome. (",) hope this is long enough…

**Crimson Coloured Cloaked Figure: **Well it's not exactly soon, but it's as soon as possible!

**Lyra Skywalker: **Yeah Lavender's being a horrible bitch. Ugh.

**Silver Mage: **hmmm. Since you begged… hehe. Here's the next chapter.

**Blusorami: **I love you too nah it's not the best, there's so many others I love! But thanks anyway! it doesn't hurt for my ego. Heh. Don't die a slow and painful death! Here's the update!

**Alora: **Camp was fun… but anyway… yes Harry and Draco forever!

**Demitria Miriam: **here's more! And more coming soon!

**Sheree: **Haha… Harry's being shy… hahaha! He _will _stop being a stupid ass!

**Spirit element: **Haha yeah it took Harry long enough! They'll kiss more, yay!

**Kavfh: **Hope you love this chapter too!

**Sugar-n-spice1: **you said it. How can the two hottest, finest guys be hot for each other and the whole world **not** notice?!

**Goldensong: **Thanks! I think I'm a bit angsty at the moment, it explains the sad part…

**Zoomaphonethepirate: **Sorry! This is the soonest I can update! Yeah, grr at Lavender. I don't like her character either…

**Magikphoenix: **Hey! The next chapter's up! Haha…

**A dark/light 99: **haha… I can't kill her! I would love to though. Well… I don't know about this being a great hpdm story, it's just my fantasies and problems all bundled up together in a fanfic! But DO continue reading!

**Earthwytch: **Thanks! Writing more soon!

**Khrysteanah: **well today is not Saturday, but here's the chapter!

**DaughterOfTheDawn: **Thanks! I think it's wonderful that you like it so much too.

**Emma: **Yeah she's gonna pay. Poor Draco!

**Childrenwithblades: **No problem, you go write whatever you want! But if it's _very_ similar to this then I'd like a little mention somewhere. Heh. But if you wanna use the elfin veela concept, then go ahead. Just change the storyline or something, you don't have to give me credits for the elfin veela thing… it's really up to you… but I must say… Draco and Ron?? Well. It'll be interesting! I'm with Draco and Harry, though. Hehe. I've read really good hpdm fics too, I'll bookmark them soon and you can go check 'em out. They're my inspiration!

**Slash-Lover: **I'm not killing her! I'm not a murderer! I'll settle for torture. Heh.

**Everyone else who reviewed: THANKS!!!!! Read on! And don't stop with the reviews! I'll update ASAP.**

Chapter Seven: New Beginnings

Ron rushed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, Hermione close behind. He rummaged through Harry's things, muttering "Marauder's Map" under his breath. He found the piece of parchment, clutching it in his hand.

Hermione stood beside him, impatient. She'd never seen Harry break down publicly since Sirius's death, but she and Ron both knew well enough that Harry sometimes slipped out at night. She remembered watching him cry softly, all alone by the lake, when she and Ron had followed him once to make sure he was safe. She peered over Ron's shoulder. The dot labeled "Harry Potter" was located beside the lake. She looked at Ron grimly and they both rushed off, Hermione thankful that Ron's hand held hers tightly.

They slowed down when they reached the lake, approaching Harry's slightly shaking form cautiously.

Hermione crouched down and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder tentatively. Her heart tugged when he turned around slowly, his tear- stained face glistening in the moonlight.

"Harry," she said softly. He stared at her, silent tears rolling down his face. She bit her lip uncertainly. She wasn't sure of what to say next. _How was she going to tell him about Draco?_

Ron stepped forward and knelt beside her.

"Harry, Draco needs you," he said slowly. Harry turned his stare to him.

Ron paused. "You need him more than he needs you." Harry laughed, a short, bitter laugh.

"I was stupid enough to lose him before I even had him," he clenched his fists.

Ron shook his head. "You haven't lost him, Harry. He loves you. You're his mate, and now that he knows it beyond a shadow of doubt, he'll always love you," he said earnestly.

Harry pressed his eyes shut, fresh tears threatening to spill. _He'll always love you._ Coming from Ron, this was bigger reassurance than almost anything else.

"You're sure?" he looked at Ron hopefully. Ron nodded. Harry smiled slowly, then looked down again.

"It still hurts," he said softly. Hermione sighed beside him.

"Oh, Harry." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She pulled away a moment later, looking straight at him.

"Lavender saw you going to Draco's dorm the other night. When you didn't come down to breakfast, she put two and two together and confronted me about you being his mate," she flushed at the memory. "I told her you were gay, and that you would never be interested in her either way, and that it was none of her business if you were Draco's mate," She glowered at the ground. "She was angry and jealous, Harry. I had to tell her something before she was willing to promise to keep it to herself, about you being Draco's mate. She believed what she saw, and she threatened to let the whole school know." She blushed in embarrassment. "It's all my fault," she muttered darkly.

Harry patted her back. "Come on, Hermione. It's not your fault. Draco's the elfin veela. He was the one who mistook Lavender for his mate," he said, his voice breaking.

Hermione looked up angrily.

"Harry, do you know what happens if elfin veela commit themselves to anyone other than their mate? Or if someone other than their mate reveals the identity of their mate?"

Harry frowned, shaking his head. Did it really matter how Draco found out about his mate? He didn't think so.

Hermione sighed. "I should have warned you earlier," she said, frustrated. "Elfin veela are highly emotional, Harry. Their mate means the world to them. Rejection from their mate is probably the only thing that can destroy them, besides alcohol," she paused for breath.

"They feel that they have failed their mate if they don't find their mates themselves. They feel ashamed if someone else reveals their mate's identity; they start thinking that their mate is not happy with their destiny," she looked at Harry. "And when they can't find their mate, they just become desperate and lonely." Harry looked down, regret flowing through him.

"Draco was so close to realizing it was you, Harry. Blaise overheard my conversation with Lavender. He understands this. That was why he kept it a secret, about you being Draco's mate. It was up to you to let Draco know."

Harry stared at her, his heart aching.

Hermione continued. "If elfin veela commit to anyone other than their mate, they slowly lose their powers. When they realize something's wrong, they are so afraid of having wronged their real mate that they become highly emotional and depressed." She paused, unsure of how to continue. She took a deep breath.

"Lavender used your custom- made body lotion- the one that smells of _you_- and she spiked the drinks she gave Draco. Two glasses of strong vodka, combined with the scent that Draco identified his mate with had its effects on Draco," she stopped, swallowing. Harry was looking at her, confused. She shook her head, afraid that she would break into tears if she continued.

Beside her, Ron spoke up. "Harrry, Draco's unconscious. Dumbledore's not sure if he'll make it."

Harry stared at him, speechless, then he jumped up.

He was not losing someone else. Draco was _his_.

"Where is he?" he demanded, frantic.

"Hospital wing," Ron said quickly.

Harry took off, Ron and Hermione rushing to catch up with him.

Harry sprinted as fast as he could, gasping for breath as he burst into the hospital wing. He skidded to an abrupt stop, Ron and Hermione narrowly missing him.

Draco lay in the ward, paler than Harry had ever seen him. He was tossing and turning, his face contorted with pain. Harry's throat constricted. Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall stood around him, identical worried looks on their faces. Madame Pomfrey was flipping the pages of a large, dusty volume desperately.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, are you certain that you are Draco's real mate?" he asked gravely.

Harry nodded quickly. He remembered his hesitation before, in Dumbledore's office with Draco, and he reddened.

"I didn't tell you earlier because- " Professor Dumbledore raised his hand, cutting him off.

"It doesn't matter now, Harry. What matters is that you are his real mate." He said it quietly, looking at Draco. He was laying still, mumbling incoherently, his eyes still pressed shut.

Harry swallowed. "Yes, sir. I had the dream with the elfin veela necklace." He moved to Draco and held his hand. He bit his lip. Draco's hand was ice- cold.

Draco stopped mumbling for a moment, laying absolutely still. Then he slowly parted his lips. "Harry," he whispered, his face filled with pain.

Harry held his hand tight. He bit back the tears. "Open your eyes," he whispered. Draco's eyes remained closed.

Madame Pomfrey looked at them sadly. "I've tried everything I know and everything in the book. Nothing works," she shook her head.

Professor Dumbledore laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You can stay here if you want," he said quietly. "His fate rests in your hands now."

Harry looked at him, nodding slowly. Professor Dumbledore looked at him a moment. "He'll pull through for you," he said, loudly enough only for Harry to hear. "Give him a reason to come back." Harry looked at the Professor. He wished he could change everything, make things different… He'd be with Draco, they'd both be happy… He nodded. "I will."

Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They walked heavily away from Draco.

Professor Snape paused as he passed Harry. "Take care of him," he said shortly. Harry nodded, and Snape smiled tightly, a short genuine smile. Professor McGonagall stopped and hugged Harry. A lump formed in his throat. He nodded at her as she sniffed, smiling sadly.

Hermione and Ron rushed forward as soon as the teachers had left. Dumbledore had given them five minutes to stay.

"Take care, mate. He's a Malfoy, he'll be back in no time," Ron attempted a joke. Harry smiled at his friend, thankful for his concern. Over a Malfoy, too. Hermione pulled them both in for a tight hug. "He'll be fine my tomorrow morning, Harry. You wait and see. As soon as he realizes you still want him back, he'll pull through," she looked at Harry earnestly.

Harry glanced at Draco's unconscious form. He forced a smile. "Yeah, he'll be fine," he echoed. Madame Pomfrey came to shoo them away, and Hermione and Ron left reluctantly.

Harry turned to Draco. He lay still, quiet. His features were tensed, and his face was paler than before. Harry closed his eyes tightly, willing it all to be a dream, but when he opened them again, Draco still lay unconscious before him.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "You'd better get some sleep," she said quietly, pointing her wand at Draco's bed. It magically expanded; there was just enough room for Harry to join Draco.

Harry smiled at her gratefully, and she patted his shoulders reassuringly. "You go make him feel better, he'll be back in no time," she said.

He nodded, turning to Draco. Madame Pomfrey laid out a set of clean pyjamas on the bed.

"I'll leave now," she looked at Harry, concern shining in her eyes. "Call for me if you need anything." Harry nodded mutely.

She smiled at him and turned to go. Harry watched her retreating back, feeling more alone than ever. He turned to Draco again. He was not letting Draco go. Ron's voice rang in his head. He _needed _Draco. _He was not letting him go._

He quickly changed into the clean pyjamas and removed his shoes and glasses, climbing into bed with Draco for the second time. Memories of the last time he spent in bed with Draco came rushing back, and he felt a fresh wave of sadness as he remembered Draco snuggling into his arms in his sleep. He brushed away the tears angrily, moving closer to Draco and wrapping his arms around the elfin veela protectively. Draco stirred, turning to face him.

Harry stared at Draco's face. Even in that state, Draco was beautiful. He looked like an angel. Harry caressed Draco's face gently.

"I love you," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on Draco's lips. He wrapped his body around Draco's, pulling the covers up around them to keep them warm. Draco lay still, unconscious. His face was still contorted in pain. Harry's heart broke.

He felt Draco's forehead. It was unnaturally warm, though Draco's hands were ice- cold. He blinked back his tears, kissing Draco's forhead tenderly.

"Wake up," he whispered. "I need you." He leant in and pressed his lips against Draco's gently. He thought he felt Draco stir, but when he slowly pulled away to look, Draco remained unconscious. He sighed. He held Draco close in his arms and buried his nose in Draco's apple- scented hair, closing his eyes shut. His tears wet Draco's hair as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

Draco felt a throbbing pain in his head. His muscles ached, and he felt a shallow pain- as if there was an empty void in his heart. He frowned. There was something else, though. He suddenly felt warm and secure. A pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around him, and a reassuring, warm feeling flooded through him. The throbbing slowly decreased. Then he felt a pair of lips pressing gently against his. A familiar scent enveloped him. _His mate_. Could it be? Was Harry really there with him? He tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. He slumped helplessly against Harry's arms.

His mind wandered as the memories that had been taunting him came flooding back. Harry watching him kissing Lavender, Harry kissing him, Harry telling him he was his mate, Harry saying sorry… The throbbing came back. He heard someone crying softly, and his heart clenched as he realized who it was. His mate. He despised himself. Harry was crying because of _him_. He lay back, confused. If Harry didn't want him, what was he doing, sleeping beside him? He struggled to think straight, pushing away the memories desperately. Harry's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Draco again, and Draco soon heard steady, even breathing. Harry was asleep.

He buried himself in Harry's arms, too tired to think anymore. His eyelids burned. He longed to open his eyes, to make sure he was sleeping with Harry and not someone else… He shivered, and Harry woke up.

Harry rubbed his back gently. Draco slowly stopped shivering. "Draco," he whispered. "Draco, I'm here. I'm your mate. Harry. Wake up, Draco. I need you." He looked at Draco's unconscious face desperately. Draco frowned in his sleep. Harry shook his head slowly. It was as if Draco couldn't hear him. He stared at Draco, willing him to wake up. A wave of tiredness hit him, but he ignored it, not looking away from Draco. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Draco's mind was swimming. Images kept flooding in. The first time he met Harry, all those times he'd tormented Harry, the time he first saw Harry after receiving his Inheritance- that time in the train, when he first thought that Harry might be the _one_, Harry spending the night with him, Harry confessing that he'd lied to spend the night with him, him kissing Lavender, Harry rejecting him… He heard someone whispering, and he could barely make out the words.

_I'm your mate. Harry……… Draco. I need you._

He shook his head desperately, unable to clear the fog in his head. Harry was there with him. He knew it. He struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He gave up, sinking into Harry's arms. He fell into a deep sleep.

Harry blinked, squinting. Was it daytime already? He slowly looked around him. Someone had drawn the curtains, letting sunshine flood the room. He could make out what looked like breakfast on a table in front of the bed. As far as he could see, the two of them were still alone. He turned to his bedside table. Sure enough, there was a note. He slowly disentangled himself from Draco, careful not to disturb him. He reached for the note, holding it close so he could read it without his glasses.

_"Harry-_

_Have breakfast in the ward. Do not leave Draco unless you absolutely have to. Miss Granger has convinced me that the more you stay by him, the faster he will come to._

_Albus Dumbledore"_

He set down the note slowly, turning to look at Draco. He looked much more peaceful than the night before, and much less pale. There was a faint tinge of colour in his cheeks. He sighed. Draco looked like he was sleeping, an innocent, endearing expression on his face. If only he were just sleeping… Harry brushed away a few strands of stray blond hair from his face, then leant in and kissed Draco on the lips. He closed his eyes, savouring the softness of the blonde's lips. He lay still, then felt an ever so slight movement from beneath him. His eyes flew open. He felt it again. Draco's mouth was moving under his. He froze, unsure of what to do.

"Harry?" Draco whispered uncertainly. Was Harry kissing him? He felt an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness. "Harry?" he said again, louder this time. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting immediately to shield himself from the sudden light.

Harry stared at Draco, unable to believe his eyes. He broke into a huge smile, laughing when he heard his name. "I'm here, you prat! You nearly got me worried to death," Harry laughed, his eyes twinkling. He looked down at Draco affectionately. Draco's eyes widened. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw Draco's gorgeous silver- blue eyes again. "I'm here," he said, softly this time. He felt that familiar flip- flop as Draco smiled tentatively.

Draco tried to sit up, wincing from the pain. Harry braced him up gently. "Thanks," Draco muttered. He stole a glance at Harry. Had Harry really forgiven him? He smiled tentatively, and Harry blushed red almost immediately. His heart danced. Yep, it looked like Harry had forgiven him. He beamed.

"You really stayed with me all night?" he looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry blushed harder. "Well, how could I not, with you like that? You scared me like hell," Harry replied defensively.

Draco grinned. "Thanks," he said sincerely, looking into Harry's eyes. _He'd missed those green eyes._ Harry melted. "Just don't do anything like that again," he warned, smiling.

Draco's expression turned serious. "Harry, I'm sorry. About Lavender," he looked down, biting his lip.

Harry smiled gently. "It's okay. I was at fault, too. I should've hurried and told you," he reached in and cupped Draco's chin, lightly lifting it up so that Draco looked into his eyes. "I like it when you call me Harry, Draco." He stared into Draco's eyes, smiling happily.

Draco smiled back. "I'll call you Harry all you want, but I want something in return too." Harry raised his eyebrows, confused. "What's that? I'll call you Draco too, I don't really like Malfoy anyway."

Draco smirked. "Not that. This." He leant in, closing the distance between them. He sighed happily when his lips met Harry's soft mouth. Harry gasped, and he slowly slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. An overwhelming sensation flooded his body, and he felt happier than he had in ages. Harry's tongue met his, and he savoured the feeling. He felt Harry's hand buried in this hair and moaned softly. He reached out his hand, running it along Harry's smoothly muscled chest. Harry groaned just as the door flew open. They jumped apart, Harry blushing furiously. Draco simply smirked.

"Awww," Pansy called, walking toward them. Beside her, Blaise snickered. "Not so sorry anymore, eh, Harry?" Harry blushed, glaring at Draco. Draco simply smirked.

Pansy caught Draco in a friendly hug, and Blaise joined in. They pulled apart, smiling. "You got us so worried last night," Blaise looked at Draco, then turned to Harry. "Thanks for taking care of him." He smiled sincerely, and Harry smiled back. Pansy hugged Harry warmly. "Yeah, thanks for taking care of our one and only Drakey." Harry laughed, turning to Draco. "Drakey?" Draco pouted. "Yeah, bully the patient," he sniffed.

"Aww, stop acting cute," Harry grinned. Draco looked adorable, with his blond hair slightly out of place and dressed up in hospital pyjamas, sitting on the bed cross- legged like he was then.

"Why should I stop? You like me better cute, don't you?" Draco grinned, and Harry blushed. "I love you just the way you are," he said softly. Draco beamed, snuggling in to Harry's side. He kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you too," he smiled. "I heard you last night, you know. Everything you said. I was so afraid you were going to leave me," he looked at Harry worriedly. Harry shook his head. "I would never leave you," he said quietly. "I need you," he said softly, his voice low. Draco looked into his eyes, surprised but happy with the love he saw. He smiled. "I'll never leave you too," he promised, leaning his head against Harry's chest.

Pansy sighed. "You two look so good together. The two hottest guys in Hogwarts, getting it on with each other. Ooh." She closed her eyes in mock adoration. "Mind a threesome?" she batted her eyelids at Harry. He looked at her uncertainly, and Draco burst out laughing. Blaise hit her arm playfully. "I thought _I _was the hottest guy in Hogwarts," he complained. Pansy turned to him. "Oh, you are," she leant in. They started kissing passionately, and Harry cleared his throat, embarrassed. Draco gagged. "Cut it out, you two. We can create our _own_ show, thank you very much."

Pansy and Blaise broke off. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Let's see, then. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, snogging the daylights out of each other." He smirked. "This _will_ be hot to watch," he winked at Harry. Harry promptly blushed. He had no time to react, however, when Draco grabbed him and pressed his mouth against his. He raised his arms in protest, but couldn't help but moan when Draco moved his mouth against his. He allowed Draco to push him over gently on his back. Draco lay on top of him, and his hips buckled involuntarily when Draco's erection pressed against his. Draco slowly pulled away, smirking at him. Harry glared, flushing, and hit Draco with a pillow. Blaise snickered, and Pansy sighed. "That was _hot_. You have good taste, Drakey." It was Draco's turn to glare. "Don't call me that," he grabbed the pillow from Harry and threw it at her. She ducked, and it missed her by a couple of inches. She stuck out her tongue. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.

"My life story," he said dramatically, gesturing to Pansy and Blaise. Harry chuckled. Just then, the door opened again, and Professor Dumbledore stepped in, with Hermione and Ron.

"Draco! You're awake!" Hermione rushed over. "Harry! Oh, I'm so happy for you! You two are so _stupid_," she burst into tears. Draco looked at her, amused. "Yeah, Granger, I'm awake, and yes, Harry _has_ been acting rather stupid lately," he replied good- naturedly. He didn't even mind the first- name basis, Granger was someone he would have made friends with in an instant if she'd been in Slytherin. All that brains. He turned to Ron. Now that was a slightly different matter…

"Weasley," he greeted him. Ron smiled uncertainly. "Malfoy," he said, unsure of what to say. Harry laughed. "Oh, for goodness' sake! You've known each other since forever!" Draco smirked. "Well, Weasley, nice to see you again," he said, holding back a snicker. The guy looked like he was meeting the Pope, he was so nervous. "Er, yeah, nice to see you too," he managed, then turned away awkwardly.

Hermione was already chatting with Pansy and Blaise, and they were laughing at something she was saying. Ron hurried off to join them, leaving Draco and Harry alone with the Professor.

"Draco, Harry. I see you're both fine and well," he addressed them, his eyes twinkling. Harry smiled and nodded. Draco smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. Sorry for causing a disturbance last night during dinner," he said quietly. Professor Dumbledore was taken aback with Draco's maturity, but he didn't show it. It seemed this union was going to be responsible for a lot of changes. He smiled warmly.

"Well, that has all been taken care of. What about some breakfast now? I'm sure you're both hungry, given what you just went through," he gestured to the table before them. It was laden with food, much like the breakfast Harry had had in Draco's dorm a few days ago. Harry's stomach rumbled loudly, and he smiled embarrassedly. "Yeah, I think I'll have some food, thanks," he got up, gently pulling Draco up with him. They walked hand in hand towards the table, laughing along the way. They sat down and dug into the food, Draco serving Harry additional helpings. The headmaster watched them with a light feeling. He smiled, and slowly walked out of the room. His job here was done. This was just the beginning of a long journey for the two boys, and he was glad for their friends. Granger, Weasley, Blaise Zambini and Pansy were loyal to them. He know he could rely on them to take care of Harry and Draco to their fullest ability.

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise watched Harry and Draco, happy that at last they'd both gotten together. They laughed, and Blaise's face hardened, last night coming back to mind. He turned to the other three.

"I believe there's some unfinished business for us," he said darkly.

Hermione took one look and him and understood. "Brown," she nodded, her eyes flashing. Pansy looked at her in amazement. _The things you never know_. She nodded. Brown would get what she deserved. Ron narrowed his eyes. "She's asking for it," he muttered. They looked at each other, both in surprise and determination. They were working _together_. And someone had to pay.

**Phew! I finally got that done! I hope you like it, it's a bit draggy, but it somehow works better like that… Review!! Thanks! Oh and any suggestions for Lavender's punishment? I can't decide on a good- enough one. (No, I am NOT going to kill her!!)**


	8. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's widely used and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except for the veela theme.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated R for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else… read and review!

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!

A/N: Firstly, I have to apologize for taking _so long_ with this chapter. My computer crashed, and I've been updating his chapter on any other computer or notebook I can get my hands on. I can't make any promises for how soon I can update for the next chapter (Chapter Nine), but I _will_ try my best. I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest!

Chapter Eight:Sweet Revenge.

"So," Hermione started. "What are we going to do about Lavender?"

"Nothing can make up for what she did to Draco," Pansy frowned. "That little bitch." She glared.

Blaise rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "But it _will_ make us feel better if we taught her a little lesson, wouldn't it?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Come to think of it… A little revenge certainly won't hurt the right people," she muttered darkly.

Just then, Draco sauntered over, his arm around Harry's waist. He plopped down beside Pansy, Harry sitting cross- legged next to him. He instinctively placed his hand on Harry's inner thigh, andHarry rested his hand over his. Pansy awed, and Harry blushed. Hermione smiled happily.

"Well. What naughty fantasies of my mate have you been indulging in?" Draco winked at the group. Ron snorted.

"We were discussing Lavender, actually," Hermione said cautiously.

It was Draco's turn to snort. "That _fucking_ bitch," he muttered, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What about that slut?" he asked angrily.

Ron grinned, ignoring Hermione's disapproving look. Even Blaise couldn't hide his look of surprise. Harry blushed defiantly.

"Yeah, that slut. Well, we were indulging in fantasies of her writing in pain, her skin breaking out into a million horrible zits, her hair becoming all scraggly, and those nasty lips of hers becoming all scaly and raw. And her body ballooning to twice its size and covered in ugly, blotchy spots," Pansy said snidely.

Blaise winced. "Not a pretty picture." He shook his head.

Draco smirked. "Well, you_do_know it takes a _professional_," he said slowly. Pansy looked at him, an identical smirk forming on her face. "And I _do_ want to have a role in this revenge, when it's _me_ she was targeting…" He looked at the faces around him and grinned evilly. "Here's what we'll do…"

"WHAT? Why ME!" Ron yelled, when he was done. Draco sighed.

"Well, you're the only one of us here who's male and single, aren't you?"

Ron glanced uneasily at Hermione, who sighed. "Yes, he IS single," she said to Draco.

Draco saw it immediately. He stared at Ron, disbelief written all over his face. "You STILL haven't asked her out?" he mouthed. Ron blushed hard. Draco shook his head pityingly, then stopped abruptly. Harry was laughing silently beside him.

He glared at his mate. "Well, it tookme a _coma_ before you had to guts to ask me out," he said.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes wide. He melted. "But who cares, you're mine anyway," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Harry happily obliged, and they kissed gently before breaking apart.

Draco sighed dramatically in Ron's direction. "Well, slight change of plans then," he called, leaning in, his grin coming on again.

When he finished, five faces looked at him in awe. He swelled self- importantly. He wasn't a Malfoy for nothing. Ron sighed.

"Maybe it isn't a bad thing after all, having Harry on your side," he said resignedly.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey finally let the two boys go, though insisting on a day of rest in their dorms before they went back to their classes. Draco nervously approached Harry. He knew Harry was his and all, but he still felt… he refused to use the word _shy_. 

Harry was, at that moment, clearing all the various gifts he'd received, with the intention of distributing them to his housemates later. He very much doubted that Draco would be happy if he appeared in bed with a tiny black g-string, the words "Fuck ME!" screaming out in neon pink. He shuddered, thankful that there was no name card bearing the name of the person who'd given it to him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, surprised to see Draco behind him, an adorably shy expression on his face. He smiled.

"Um, I was wondering if you- y'know, wanted to join me in my dorm or something, since Madame Pomfrey said to stay in our dorms and all, but only if you want to, that is, I don't want to force you or anything- " Draco said in a rush, then abruptly stopped, a pink tinge appearing on his face. He bit his lip nervously.

Harry grinned. "You look cute," his eyes twinkled.

Draco frowned slightly. So his veela side was tingling with happiness. That didn't mean he wasn't slightly embarrassed. He was supposed to be _hot_, not _cute_. _Cute_ was for _bunnies_.

"Harry? _Cute_ is for bunnies. I personally prefer adorable, or drop-dead gorgeous, or a simple _hot_ will do. Not cute," he narrowed his eyes slightly. Harry seemed amused. He glared.

Harry bit back a laugh. "Trust me to end up with a drama queen," he shook his head.

Draco scowled. "I am _not_ a drama queen," he replied wittily.

Harry stuck out his tongue. "You're the biggest drama queen I've ever met in my entire life."

Draco glared at him a moment, then grinned slyly. He leaned forward and captured Harry's mouth in his, his tongue rubbing lightly against Harry's own.

Harry's eyes widened before they slowly closed shut, as Malfoy's tongue did wonderful things to his mouth. His hands buried themselves in the elfin veela's smooth, silky hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Draco let out a soft moan, slowly moving his mouth from Harry's own, down to his neck, where he began sucking lightly on Harry's tanned, slightly salty skin. Harry let out a gasp as Draco softly nibbled on his skin, sending shivers of electricity down his spine. Draco smiled as he sucked harder, causing Harry to moan.

The two boys flew apart as someone cleared their throat behind them.

Draco risked a glance at their visitor and stiffened. Harry looked up slowly and cringed. Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, his eyes twinkling, and amused expression on his face.

"Boys, may I have a word with you?"

Harry nodded, and Draco scowled.

"I presume you are both coping fairly well with the unexpected circumstances?" He smiled at Draco.

"Well, what you saw wasn't an act, so there's no need for you to worry," Draco snapped irritably. Harry bit back a smile.

"Well then, Draco, I believe you will be pleased to know that you have been granted access to the Gryffindor common room at any time, to visit Harry. You can obtain the password from any of the Gryffindors, or from the professors. Of course, you will have to see to it that you are accepted yourself," his voice held a warning note, and Draco nodded. He knew what the headmaster meant.

"And of course, Harry will be allowed to visit your dorm at any time." Harry nodded. Draco turned to smile at him, and he smiled back.

The headmaster's face took on a more serious expression.

"Draco, your parents have contacted me from America, where they recently left for. They were tied up in an important meeting, but are expected to Apparate here as soon as possible, presumably later today," he paused. "They are very interested in your welfare, but also in Miss Brown," he frowned slightly. Draco smirked. Harry's eyes widened.

"They are of the opinion that she should be punished, and have suggested involving the Ministry," Professor Dumbledore finished.

Harry stared dumbly. The _Ministry_? Of course. They were the Malfoys. He felt an unusual feeling of satisfaction wash over him, then smiled grimly. He was _enjoying_ his revenge. Maybe Malfoy and he were far more alike than he thought.

Draco, meanwhile, was smirking. Lavender would have no chance against both him and his parents. "Tell them I will see them as soon as they arrive," he told the Headmaster. "As for Brown, well she deserves it, don't you think?" he smiled innocently at Professor Dumbledore, who frowned slightly.

"Draco, the most important thing is that both you and Harry are safe now," he said earnestly. "I am sure Brown has learnt her lesson. We have already arranged for detention for her."

Draco stared at the Headmaster incredously. Detention for what she did to his mate? And what about what she did to _him_? She practically _killed_ him. If Harry weren't, well, _Harry_, he probably wouldn't even have come after Draco the way he did.

He was about to open his mouth to say something quite rude, when Harry beat him to it.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, Lavender could have killed Draco," Harry paused, looking the Headmaster in the eye. "I really don't think you are in any position to advice his parents on what they want to do." He held his gaze, though it was hard with the Professor's surprised expression.

Draco stared at Harry in awe.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry, unsure of what to say. Harry was an elfin veela's mate, but they had not mated as far as he knew. Perhaps the two had a deeper bond than he'd thought.

"Very well," he said resignedly. "I will call for you as soon as your parents arrive. Meanwhile, I suggest you have some food and rest in your dorms," he left the ward, deep in thought.

As soon as he left, Draco turned to Harry.

"Wow," he breathed.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You actually talked back at your favourite muggle-loving professor," he raised an eyebrow.

Harry punched his arm, and Draco yelled. "What was _that_ for?"

"He's really a nice guy. And Brown almost killed you, if I wasn't pissed at her I'd be stupid." He gathered his things and followed the Professor out of the dorm, turning towards Draco's dorm. He could roughly remember the way from the first time he'd been there. He hoped.

Draco tagged behind, rubbing his arm. Harry was stronger than he looked, buried under all the oversized pass-me-down clothes. He grinned as an image of Harry without his shirt popped in his mind.

"Hey, Potter?"

Harry turned. "Harry or Potter. Choose one and stick to it, _Malfoy_."

Draco grinned. "Nah, I think I'd like to use both. I have a feeling I'd prefer using Potter in bed," he smirked.

Harry raised his eyebrows, blushing hard. "_Bed_?" he managed in a strangled voice.

Draco smirked and snaked his arm across Harry's hips.

"You know, when a couple engages in really kinky activities," he lowered his hand. Harry had a really nice butt. Another image, this one of Harry without his shirt _and_ pants, popped into his head and he giggled.

Harry stared at him. Draco was feeling him up under his _pants_ and _giggling_. He swatted Draco's hand away and frowned. "Why are you giggling?"

Draco abruptly stopped giggling. "I'm not," he snapped. His hand went back to Harry's lower back. Harry sighed, swatting his hand away again.

"I am not going to bed with you so soon," he said slowly, word for word.

Draco removed his hand, turning to Harry with a puppy-dog expression. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not ready," he looked at Draco helplessly. "You're the second person who's even kissed me," he added, blushing.

Draco blinked, not taking his hopeful expression off. "Mating season is in one months' time," he said softly. "And I wish I was the _first_ one to kiss you," he added darkly.

Harry looked at his mate. "But I'd be so inexperienced!"

Draco snickered. "And you're not now? That Cho wasn't exactly a good teacher," he snickered.

Harry glared at Draco. "Well you seem to enjoy inexperienced kisses a lot," he snapped.

Draco scowled. "Don't you get it, Harry? I _want _you to be mine. _All_ mine. _My _virgin. _My_ mate. And I am not going to be able to keep my hands off you when mating season rolls around," he waited for his mate's reaction nervously.

Harry looked down, his face heating up considerably quickly. He couldn't keep off the smile that was tugging at the ends of his mouth.

He looked back up slowly, and Draco visibly relaxed at his smile.

"One month," he said slowly. Draco nodded. Harry took a deep breath. "I guess one month's long enough to wait," he added. Draco smiled- a real smile. Harry melted. "Thank you," Draco said softly. Harry nodded, leaning in and brushing his lips against Draco's gently. A tingle ran down his back, and he smiled.

"Now where's your dorm again?" he asked as soon as they broke apart, a sheepish smile on his face. Draco rolled his eyes. "I was wondering when you'd ask. It's all the way at the other end." He turned huffily. Harry followed close, rolling _his_ eyes.

* * *

"Brown! Wait up!" Lavender turned, raising an eyebrow. What did Granger want? After the whole Harry-Draco episode, too. She stopped, tapping her foot impatiently as Hermione rushed toward her. 

Hermione smiled, and she raised her other eyebrow.

"Is this about Harry?" she asked suspiciously. Hermione shook her head and forced a laugh. "Harry? No, this isn't about Harry at all," she smiled widely. Lavender frowned.

"Then what's it about?" Granger wasn't exactly her preferred company.

"Oh, my friend from back home just sent me a new shampoo she's dying for me to try, but I'm really not interested… It's supposed to make my hair look more glossy, but that's what all the shampoos say they'll do, and nothing works for my hair, and besides I really think Ron likes my hair this way… So I was wondering if you'd like to have it? It would go to waste otherwise," she said in a rush, holding out a dark bottle at Lavender expectantly.

Lavender almost laughed out loud. _I really think Ron likes my hair this way…_ Gods, what was with this girl! She shook her head and smiled. _Why not?_

"Sure, thanks! I'll let you know if it works," she just stopped short of snatching the bottle and flashed Hermione a wide smile.

"No problem. Oh, by the way…" Hermione looked around nervously. Lavender squinted. What was she up to now?

"I was wondering if you could kind of tell me how I could get Ron a little bit more… interested," Hermione hoped she was blushing hard enough. She added in a nervous giggle for the effect.

Lavender smirked. _Nothing you do will make a difference_, _dear. _

"Sure thing. In fact, maybe it would help if you wore a little more sleeves. I really think he'd like his girl a little more conservative, you know? And maybe a longer skirt or two. Oh- and maybe you could try asking him along when you go to the library? Spend a little quality time together," she winked.

Hermione forced another high- pitched giggle. "Oh yeah. _Giggle_. Thanks!" she waved and hurried away. That had been almost too easy. She bristled when she remembered Lavender's answer, though. Ron, like his girl conservative? She snorted. Lavender _definitely _deserved what she was getting.

Lavender smirked at Hermione's retreating figure, then looked at the bottle in her hand. Hmmm. No harm trying it out. And maybe it was time for another little _escapade_. Ronald Weasley was in for the time of his life.

* * *

Ron frowned at his reflection. "You look fine," Hermione insisted, rolling her eyes. 

Ron sighed. "Bloody Malfoy has to have these brilliant ideas involving _me_," he scowled.

Hermione smirked. "She deserves what she's got coming. And besides, I think Malfoy's going to do a rather good job later," she smiled.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "He'd better," he frowned.

Hermione laughed. "He's a _Malfoy_. He'd hurt _himself_ if it turned out anything short of perfect."

Ron looked at her from the mirror and smiled. "Yeah. And I can't wait to see how your _shampoo_ worked on Lavender," he snickered. Hermione grinned.

* * *

Lavender hummed as made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione's shampoo turned out to be rather good, actually. There was a gorgeous scent in her hair- she couldn't quite place her finger on it, though. And her hair did look more glossy. She winked at a rather cute Ravenclaw, who blushed accordingly. She smiled widely. Just then, she spotted a flash of red hair in the hallway ahead. Her smile widened considerably. Life was about to get a whole lot more _interesting_. 

Ron shoved his dinner into his mouth in what he hoped was a normal way. Lavender's hair looked great, and for a moment he worried that Hermione's shampoo had gone wrong, then inwardly shook his head. Hermione would _never_ go wrong, not when it came to potions. Or anything else that involved books, for that matter. Just then, he caught Lavender's eye from across the table, and she smiled at him. He swallowed and managed a weak smile. Draco had been right on mark. Everything was going according to plan. Too bad he was the main lead.

Harry eyed his best friend nervously. "You sure you up for this?" he whispered. Ron nodded.

"At least she looks decent now," he muttered. Hermione swatted his arm. "You're not supposed to be thinking that," she glared.

Ron shrugged. "She _is_ hot, she even got _Malfoy_ to believe she's his mate," he said, then winced as Hermione hit his arm again, this time harder.

"Ow!" Hermione just glared.

"Okay, keep your hair on! She's still a bitch," he scowled, rubbing his arm. Harry laughed silently at this exchange, and was surprised to feel a sudden warmth beside him.

"Hey," Draco said softly, his breath warm on Harry's neck. Harry blushed. "Hey," he smiled.

"Malfoy," Ron said stiffly. Draco turned to him, smiling widely, then wrinkling his nose slightly.

"You are going to feel so much better after I'm done with you," he said haughtily. Harry bit back a smile at Ron's menacing expression.

Draco smiled widely again, before nodding slightly in Lavender's direction. "Her hair?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione glanced at her watch, then nodded firmly. "Ten minutes." Draco nodded, turning to Ron. "Go on, make your move, smile at her," he said urgently.

Ron sighed.

He reluctantly turned and found Lavender eyeing him again. He swallowed, and managed a somewhat decent smile. To his surprise, she smiled back. _Damn, Malfoy's good_, he thought, smiling wider. He would never figure out the female mind, but somehow Draco was right when he said that Lavender would come after him next, after Hermione hinted about getting together with him. Apparently, he had _potential._ He winked, slightly happier now when he thought about it. He really had to be quite attractive. Lavender winked back, and he dropped his gaze, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"She's coming over," Draco whispered, and he looked up. Sure enough, there she was, standing before them. Ron smiled and moved, patting the empty space beside him. She smiled and sank down onto the seat beside him.

"Ron," she said huskily, and Ron looked at her, unsure of what to say again. Draco kicked him under the table, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Lavender," he managed in a slightly high voice. He cleared his throat again. Lavender laughed lightly, turning to Harry and Draco.

"So. You're both fine, I see," she said casually. Harry didn't miss the glimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah, we're fine. Seems being in the same hospital bed was all it took for us to bury that childish little rivalry we used to have," Draco said evenly, smiling tightly. Harry nodded, smiling at Draco her benefit.

Lavender fumed, but kept her smile pasted on her face. "Well, congrats, you two. I'm sure the whole school's really happy for the both of you," she simpered.

Draco smirked. "We know. We already got the well-wishes coming in." He nodded towards the Slytherin table, where the place he had vacated to join Harry was heaped with gifts and notes. "Our dorm's full of them too," Harry added, placing added emphasis on _our_. Lavender's smile faltered a little.

Hermione surreptiously glanced at her watch, and Ron cleared his throat.

"Um, so, Lavender," he began.

She turned to him, her smile back on full-watt.

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

Ron smiled in what he hoped was a shy manner. He was already blushing enough as it was, his face felt _very _hot.

"I was wondering if you…"

Lavender cut him off. "You know what, Ron?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Ron swallowed elaborately. "What?" he said hoarsely.

"I really think we should continue this discussion somewhere a little more… private." She leaned in closer to him.

On cue, Ron's eyes widened.

Lavender laid her hand on his lap, mistaking his reaction for one of hopeless adoration.

Ron swallowed.

"It's not that," he stammered.

Lavender frowned slightly. "Huh?" she said, blinking at Ron's now-disgusted expression.

Ron made a face, his voice suddenly back to normal.

"Your hair," he pointed.

Lavender froze. _Her hair_?

Suddenly, the whole hall fell quiet, eyes turning to the Gryffindor table. Lavender was acutely aware that she was the center of attraction. Or her hair, rather. She swallowed nervously, gingerly reaching out to touch her hair.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco said affably, a smirk on. Harry simply smirked, looking unsettingly a lot like his mate.

Lavender looked at Draco, her eyes wide. "Why not?"

Draco shrugged. Lavender turned to Hermione. "Hermione," she whispered nervously. "What's wrong?"

Hermione stared at her with a look of utter helplessness, courtesy of Draco's coaching of course.

"Oh, Lavender!" she exclaimed, loud enough for the entire Hall to hear. Which wasn't difficult, considering the sudden hush.

"What is it!" Lavender asked, louder and more desperate. A waft suddenly hit her nose and she nearly gagged. With horror, she realized that the fumes were emanating from her _hair_.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed.

Hermione stared at her, transfixed. Even she had to admit that her potion really was something. Lavender had a thousand tiny, scaly green snakes growing on her head, in one huge mess. The worst part of it was the pungent green fumes that they gave off with every hiss.

"I think I must have given you the wrong bottle," she managed in a tiny voice.

Lavender stared at her helplessly, her eyes wide with horror. "What is it?" she whispered, desperate to know what had happened to her hair.

Hermione stood up and gently held Lavender up. "Maybe it would be better if we brought you to the hospital ward as soon as possible," she said, lacing her voice with worry. Lavender nodded numbly, allowing Hermione to guide her.

They were at the door of the Great Hall when Hermione abruptly turned. Every single person was looking at them. Lavender's face was beetroot, her eyes glazing over.

"Hey, Ron, you coming?" Hermione said, not needing to speak very loudly for him- or the entire hall- to hear.

Ron shook his head slowly. "Maybe when she's… uh, _better_," he said slowly. Draco snickered, loud enough to cause another snort of laughter. A chain of soft giggles followed. Lavender burned with embarrassment. "Let's _go_," she hissed, pulling Hermione's arm. Hermione complied, keeping her head down to hide her smirk.

Draco watched in satisfaction as they exited the Great Hall. The conversation slowly started, and Harry sighed.

* * *

"Do you think Dumbledore'll come after us for this?" he asked worriedly. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Relax, Harry. He won't, not when he's up against my parents," he drawled confidently. Ron nodded. "That was good," he said excitedly. "Did you see the look on her face when I said I wasn't coming!" he grinned.

Beside him, Seamus joined in. "Yeah, you did a pretty good one on her, Ron," he snickered. "The snake in hair look really isn't her, hot as she is," Dean piped in, shaking his head and smirking.

"She really stinked," Neville said, and the table erupted in noisy laughter.

Draco shook his head in wonder. Gryffindors were really something else. From the Slytherin table, Pansy and Blaise had similar expressions of amazement and satisfaction.

* * *

"Weasley, it would help if you sat _still_," Draco growled. 

Ron scowled. "You wouldn't be still either if _I _was the one doing _your_ hair," he retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I wouldn't, looking at how you do your _own_ hair." He shuddered.

Ron snorted, but kept still as Draco pulled, tweaked, cut and styled. He yawned. Thankfully, this was the last phase of his "makeover". So far he'd had to go through an entire wardrobe makeover, complete with a shopping trip to Hogsmeade. Although that had been somewhat better, since Harry had been subjected to the same torture by Draco. Now, though, he'd been subjected to an exfoliation, a facial, and _Draco_ knew what else. He felt like a proper _girl_.

"You know, I really would not mind if you hurried up a little," he grumbled. Draco ignored him.

"It's been SIX HOURS!" he yelled. Draco glared at him from the mirror, tugging particularly hard on his hair. Ron shut up.

Draco added a few final touches and said a spell to make sure everything stayed in place, then rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "Done!" he said, standing back to admire his work.

Ron stared at his reflection.

"Pretty darn good, even if I do say so myself," Draco commented conversationally, looking at Ron expectantly.

Ron stared back at him.

"MALFOY! You've been in there for hours! Are you done? Can we see?" Hermione yelled from outside Draco's dorm.

Draco smirked at the speechless Weasley as he opened the door grandly.

_Shocked_ would have been slightly mild.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione stared. Harry's jaw hung open behind her.

Ron blushed hard.

"Well?" Draco smiled proudly, waving his hands towards Ron. "What do you think?"

Hermione slowly tore her eyes from Ron.

"When's my turn?" she demanded.

Draco smirked.

"When Weasley here admits how good I am," he swelled self-importantly.

Harry stared at the elfin veela.

"How come I don't get a makeover?" he asked, smiling.

Draco looked at his mate with happiness. There was no mistaking the note of pride in his voice.

"Because I love you exactly how you are," he said softly.

"But not my clothes," Harry smirked.

Draco snorted. "You call them clothes?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What _did_ you do to Ron, anyway?" he asked, squinting at his best friend.

Ron glared back. "He sat me through a six-hour long makeup session," he snapped. "You're lucky you're his mate and he_loves you exactly how you are_," Ron mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Draco glared at him, and Harry grinned.

"You really should thank Draco, he did a great job," Hermione suddenly said.

Draco smiledsweetly at her, and Ron groaned.

* * *

Lavender pressed her eyes shut as she heard footsteps approaching. 

"You know, she really did look horrible last night. I'd feel lonely if I were her." Lavender frowned, her eyes still shut. It sounded a lot like Pavarti.

"But she deserved it. You saw what she did with Draco the other night. He nearly died," another voice replied angrily. Lavender could feel her face heating up. Was that Hannah Abbot? She clenched her jaw in frustration. That girl was a Hufflepuff!

"Well, you know she's got a reputation for being, well, a slut," Pavarti's voice came on again, with an edge to it. Lavender scowled. She couldn't help it if guys were falling at their feet for her.

"Serves her right, when she couldn't even get Ron Weasley to follow her to the ward yesterday," Hannah snickered.

Lavender bristled. Ron Weasley wasn't even hot to begin with. It was all Granger's stupid fault.

She lay as still as possible, as the conversation died down and footsteps stopped at her bedside. After a few moments of silence, she faked a huge yawn and blinked, pretending to only just awake.

"Pavarti! Hannah!" she exclaimed, injecting mock pleasant surprise into her voice

"Hey, how you feeling?" Pavarti asked, a note of concern in her voice. Lavender sighed. Trust the Gryffindor to be noble at heart.

"My hair's okay, but Madame Pomfrey wants me to stay a little while longer," she said carefully. Ithad actually been_her _idea to stay a while longer, but they didn't need to know that. She needed some time to recuperate after her horribly embarrassing moment, after all.

"Oh." Hannah looked around, apparently trying to come up with something approapriate to say.

"You know, Ron had a makeover," Pavarti suddenly blurted out.

Lavender frowned, genuinely surprised this time. "He did?"

Hannah nodded. "Malfoy gave him one," she sighed. "He looks gorgeous now," she added dreamily.

Lavender's eyes widened.

"He does?" she asked.

Pavarti nodded excitedly. "Malfoy is a genius," she proclaimed. Hannah giggled.

Lavender smiled, but her mind was working furiously. Ron, gorgeous? She suddenly faked a yawn.

"You know, it's been really nice seeing you two, but I'm feeling a bit tired," she said apologetically.

Pavarti frowned. "We're so sorry! We'll come back later then, and let you rest now," she sprang up from her seat.

Hannah nodded emphatically. "You rest and get well soon," she added, smiling. Lavender smiled back. Honestly, how these people could be so _nice_ was beyond her.

As the two girls left the ward, Lavender lay still, frowning. She wasn't done with Ron Weasley. Not yet.

* * *

"Father," Draco smiled. Lucius Malfoy nodded at his son. Beside him, Narcissa Malfoy rushed to her son. "Draco! We're so glad you're safe," she exclaimed.

Draco gently released himself from his mother's almost suffocating embrace and rolled his eyes.

"Harry saved me," he said simply.

Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat.

"Now, about the choice of your mate-"

Narcissa shot him a look, and he fell quiet. Draco smirked.

"Where _is_ Potter, then?" she asked, turning to Draco.

Draco frowned. "He's in the bathroom. He's trying to make his hair presentable," he smirked. His father snorted, and he glared at him. Lucius Malfoy sighed. Trust his son to choose Harry Potter. As if explaining to the Dark Lord that his son was not going to become a Death Eater wasn't going to be difficult enough. Thankfully the Dark Lord would be smarter than to harm him, given Draco's powers.

Just then, a cough sounded behind them. Three pairs of eyes fell on the same person.

Harry stood behind them, smiling somewhat uncertainly. He was wearing a perfectly pressed long-sleeved white shirt, with black dress pants and shiny black shoes. His hair still looked messy, but in a more stylish manner. Draco swallowed. Against the soft lighting in his dorm, Harry looked _perfect_.

"Harry," Narcissa Malfoy smiled, reaching out an arm.

Harry walked towards them, shaking Narcissa's hand. Her hand felt warm and soft. He smiled back at her; her eyes were warm and friendly. She was a very different woman from the one he had seen before.

He turned to Lucius Malfoy, unsure of what to do. Lucius nodded curtly. Draco cleared his throat, and he reluctantly reached out his hand. Harry shook it, slightly amused.

Harry moved to Draco's side, not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do or say next.

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust his parents to turn awkward in the presence of his mate.

"Well, if everyone will have a seat, we can talk while dinner is served," he drawled.

Draco had added a couch to his dorm, so that there was enough space for everyone to sit comfortably. As soon as they were all seated, he cleared his throat.

"Father," he began. "What are you planning to do concerning Brown?"

Harry looked at Lucius with interest.

"We're charging her with attempts of eradicating an endangered community in the wizarding world, attempts of murder, and of course, known attacks on an elfin veela." He smirked.

Beside him, Narcissa frowned. "She could have killed you, Draco. You're lucky Harry was there," she turned to Harry and smiled.

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, what's going to happen to her if she, well, gets convicted?" he asked, frowning.

Lucius looked at him incredously. "She'll be sent to Azkaban, of course," he said, then rolled his eyes at his wife, who looked at him disapprovingly.

Harry swallowed as an image of the Dementors flashed through his mind.

Draco noticed Harry's pale expression and reached for his mate's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You okay?" he asked softly, his voice tight with concern.

Harry nodded slowly, then shook his head slightly. "Dementors," he said quietly, looking down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Draco sighed. He understood Harry's reluctance.

"Maybe we shouldn't push for Azkaban," he turned to his father.

Narcissa nodded, seeing Harry's obvious discomfort.

"The trial itself will be difficult enough on her, and with The Daily Prophet covering it as well, she will be facing enough animosity from the wizarding world to last a long time," she said, smiling gently at Harry.

Lucius Malfoy sighed heavily. He didn't like the Dementors either, but... He shook his head quickly. He didn't want to start identifying with the boy.

Draco cleared his throat. "Father, wait till you listen to what we had Hermione do to Brown..." he continued, feeling slightly relieved as the tension in the room quickly disappeared. His change of subject had worked, even Harry was laughing.

Lucius Malfoy smiled at his son, happy that at least the Malfoy _charm_ hadn't left him. He inwardly cringed, though, at the thought of such an apparently close relationship Draco had developed with Granger and the Weasley boy in such a short time. Potter was enough; his sidekicks were a bit too much for him on such short notice.

* * *

Lavender stared in disbelief, together with the rest of the school, as Ron Weasley walked into the Great Hall, Hermione by his side.

Draco Malfoy was a genius. Either that, or Ron must have undergone surgery. And Hermione- Lavender swallowed. It looked like she was going to face some competition soon.

Ron sank into a seat at the Gryffindor table, oblivious to the attention as Seamus immediately started a discussion on the Chudley Cannons. Hermione cleared her throat, kicking him under the table. He caught her eye and nodded slightly.

Hermione smirked to herself as Lavender sidled over to her and Ron, surreptiously squeezing in the middle of the both of them.

"Ron," she said breathily, placing her hand on his thigh.

Ron froze before turning to her. On the other side of him, Seamus leered at Lavender, running his eyes over her skimpily-clad body slowly.

Lavender ignored him, smiling instead at Ron.

"Lavender," Ron said curtly, nodding at her.

Lavender sighed inwardly. Ron Weasley was a little irritating, but too hot to pass up. She ran her hands higher up his thigh.

Ron smiled tightly, placing his hand over hers and firmly moving it away from his more _sensitive_ areas.

"So the hair's back to normal?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light. Behind Lavender, Hermione looked as if she were about to cry, her eyes downcast and her hands under the table. Ron smiled inwardly. Hermione was an astoundingly good actress.

Lavender followed his gaze and smirked, before turning back to Ron.

"Yeah, you can't know how relieved I am," she flipped her hair for added effect.

Ron smiled. Hermione had unscrewed the bottle, and with a quick flick of her wrist, had emptied the clear, shiny crystals into Lavender's drink. She resumed her previous depressed pose again.

"Well, you look much better now," Ron said, faking another wide smile. Lavender smiled back, her hand roaming again.

Ron cleared his throat, but she only met his eyes and winked. He turned to Seamus.

"Hey, Seamus- you wanna exchange places with me?" He grinned at Seamus's expression of disbelief.

"You bet," he drawled, and Ron quickly stood up. Lavender stared at him, her hand flopping down onto the empty seat left by Ron.

Seamus quickly occupied the vacated space, and Ron moved to sit in his place.

Lavender glared at Seamus, and at Ron, who was behind him.

Seamus sighed dramatically.

"Give me a chance, babe. I'm hot too, you know. Ron's not the only good-looker around here," he winked at her.

Lavender raised an eyebrow. Seamus was hot, there was no doubt about it. But after the other night's humiliation, she had to get back at Hermione. Speaking of whom...

She leaned into Seamus suddenly. "I'm pissed off at Granger. You saw what she did to my hair," she hissed.

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "You had it coming," was on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to stop short of blurting it out.

"Well, yeah," he said uncertainly. Behind Lavender, Hermoine was pushing her food around on her plate. He swallowed. He didn't like the gleam in Lavender's eyes.

Lavender sighed impatiently, snapping her fingers before Seamus's face. He blinked, turning his attention back to her. She smiled thinly.

"I know you want me, Seamus." She stared at him. He frowned. "So here's the deal- you help me ina little _payback_, and I'll let you sleep with me."

Seamus stared at her. Lavender frowned. He was supposed to have jumped at the chance, not _think it over_.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked, a bit snappily. Seamus opened his mouth as if to say something, when Ron suddenly broke in.

"Lavender," he started. Lavender turned her glare onto him.

"Before you think up any more schemes,I suggest you calm down and have a drink," he said slowly.

Lavender stared at him in disbelief. The _nerve_. "I don't recall having invited _you_ into the conversatoin," she said coldly.

Ron shrugged, standing and moving to sit beside Hermione. Lavender seethed as she watched him put his arms around her shoulders and whisper in her ear.

"As soon as she drinks it," he whispered nervously. Hermione nodded slightly.

Seamus pushed her drink closer to her. "Maybe you _should_cool down a little," he saidslowly.

Lavender rolled her eyes before grabbingher pumpkin juice.She downed it in one gulp, the taste burning in her throat. She frowned, then shook her head. Who cared what the pumpkinjuice tasted like? She had more important matters to take care of.

"Here goes," Ron said softly,watching Lavender shake her head. Heleant in, closing his eyes as he positioned himself. He felt awkward. He could feel Hermione's breath against his lips, and he gulped beforeclosing the gap between them.

Hermione pressed her eyes shutas soon as she felt Ron's lips against hers.A tingling sensation ran down her back, and she tentatively moved her mouth against his before she felt his tongue pressing against her mouth. She parted her lips, and gasped whenRon's tongue entered her mouth, tantalizingly running against her teeth. Shecould feel her blush deepening as she realized that Ron had one hand gently supporting her back,while his other hand was roaming somewhere beneath her shirt, up front. She reached out and Ron moaned as she buried her hands under his thick hair.

Lavendernarrowed her eyes at the kissing couple, her chest tightening considerably. A sudden floaty feeling overcame her, and she burst out into a giggle.

"Seamus," she slurred.Seamus stared at her, bewildered at the sudden change.

Shemoved to sit closer to him. "They're kissing, and everyone's staring at them making out instead of _me_."She pouted,eyes downcast.

Seamus felt his eyebrows shootingup at their own accord.

She suddenly looked up again, a familiar gleam in her eyes.

"I know what I'm going to do," she exclaimed triumphantly. Seamus frowned. She seemed a little woozy, come to think of it.

"You sure you're alright?" He was cut off as she suddenly stood up.

Seamus's eyes widened as sheclumsily climed onto the Gryffindor table.

Ron gently pulled away from Hermione at that moment, and froze a moment at the sudden silence around them. Then Lavender caught his eye. Hermione was already staring at her as if she wasn't sure of what she was seeing.

Lavender blew a kiss from her spot, then started swaying her hips seductively. Someone catcalled, and soon there were more whistles and shouting. Only the Gryffindors and the girlsstared at her in horror.

She bent down, revealing a lot of cleavage and leg, and picked up a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Then, with a flourish, she poured it over her top, flinging the pitcher into the air. She absently noticed someone catching it before it fell, and she rubbed her hands along her top, moving her body in sync with her hands.

Ron abruptly turned to the Slytherin table, where Blaise caught his eye. He nodded slightly.

"Slut!" He suddenly shouted. Beside him, Pansy screeched. "Get off that table, you slut!"

The Hall suddenly went quiet as Lavender abruptly froze and looked around drunkenly. She giggled as Professor Snape levitated her to the ground, where she accordingly lost her balance and fell onto him.

He angrily pushed her away, a disgusted expression on his face.

Lavender grinned up at him. "If you like it that way, I can give it to you," she said, loud enough for the Hall to hear, considering their silence.

Professor Snape looked as if he was about to explode.

"Eighty points for behaving with complete lack of self-respect, another eighty for encouraging rowdy behaviour, and hundred for suggesting something that I will not tolerate." He glared at her, and she burst into tears, sobbing loudly.

Professor MacGonagall stepped forward, gingerly bringing her to the hospital ward. The noise level in the Hall slowly resumed, and Ron turned to Colin Creevey, who nodded excitedly. He smirked at Hermione, and gave a thumbs up to Blaise and Pansy at the Slytherin table. The Daily Prophet tomorrow was going to be a very exciting edition.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head from the teacher's table, sighing. He knew the effects of a well-concocted alcohol potion when he saw it. He re-read the letter that had just arrived, and thought back on the evening's events. Sadly for Miss Brown, Lucius Malfoy looked like he was going to win _this_ fight.

* * *

In Draco's dorm, oblivious to the happenings at the Great Hall, Draco smiled at the sight of his mate, sprawled on the couch.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" he asked breezily.

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Your father hates me," he stated. "And your mother can't wait to havefucking _grandchildren_."

Draco stared at him a moment, then smiled. "They'll love you as much as I do soon enough," he said cheerfully, disappearing into the bathroom.

Harry heard the sound of water rushing and humming minutes later, and he sighed heavily. Living with Draco Malfoy was not easy.

Two hours later, after Draco was finished with his rather long bath and Harry was done with a quick shower, Draco yawned, climbing onto his bed.

Harry stayed at Draco's desk, scribbling the last paragraph of his Potions essay that was due the next day.

"Harryyy." Draco whined.

"Mmm-hmm," Harry replied absently, furiously scribbling away.

"I can't sleep without you." Draco crossed his arms, scowling.

Harry grunted in reply, finishing his last sentence.

"Fine. I hope you're happy when I have ugly, dark circles around my eyes with sagging eyebags and a horrible Veela heartache because my mate would rather do his Potions homework than snuggle with me," Draco snapped.

Harry turned, sighing. He couldn't help noticing that Draco wasn't wearing a shirt, though. He blushed as he thought of what he might be wearing underneath the covers.

Draco noticed his blush and pouted. "You don't care about me," he accused. "You're only lusting after me," he snarled.

Harry climbed into bed next toDraco, feeling a little inadequate as he unconsciously compared his baggy, hand-me-down pyjamas to Draco's well, bare, deliciously irrestible skin.

"That's not true and you know it," he retorted, looking into Draco's eyes.

The blonde softened slightly, but still pouted.

Harry bit his lip. Maybe this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

"Look, I'm really sorry. You know how it is for me during Potions, Snape absolutely hates me," he said miserably.

Draco looked at him, a smile tugging at the ends of his mouth. Harry smiled hopefully.

"So why don't you just do it earlier?" Draco asked, frowning.

Harry looked down guiltily. "You know how much I hate potions," he said defiantly.

Draco smiled abruptly, moving closer to Harry. He rested hishead on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too," he said softly.

Harry stared down at the blond head, surprised by the sudden change in Draco's temperament.

"You are?"

"Yeah," Draco turned to look at him, shifting his weight. Harry blushed as the covers moved to revealthe pair of tight black briefs Draco had on.

"For what?" He swallowed, turningback to Draco.

"For being so whiny," Draco mumured, leaning in tonibble on Harry's earlobe.

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"DidI just hear what I thinkI heard?"he asked,smirking.

"Mmmhmm," Draco breathed intoHarry's ear, wipingthe smirk off his face as Harry blushed hard, delicious sensationsrunning down his body straight to his groin.

Draco moved down to lick Harry's neck, andHarry let out a squeak as Draco skilfully nibbled softly. Draco looked up, smirking.

"Goodnight,_Potter_," his smirk widened as Harry blushed harder.

"Goodnight,"Harry managed in a strangled voice. Draco suddenly smiled, and Harry visibly relaxed.

_He doesn't know what he's got coming_, Draco thought smirking to himself as he casually laid his head in the crook of Harry's neck, wrapping his arm across Harry's chest and entangling their legs together. Harry's warmth felt wonderful against his bare skin. Speaking of which...

"_Potter_," Draco drawled, his voice muffled.

"Yes?" Harry replied, his voice unnaturally high. Draco smirked to himself.

"Your shirt's sticking to me. It's _uncomfortable_. And your pants are all scratchy," he said, adding a slightly whiny veela effect. Harry froze. Draco's smirk widened. "Could you take them off? Please?" He looked up at Harry, looking at him pleadingly.

Harry blushed furiously,apparently speechless.

"But if you don't want to, it's okay. I don't want to upset you," Draco was saying, biting his lip in a way that made him look simply adorable. Harry had read something -thanks to Hermione, of course- about elfin veela and veela in general being afraid to upset their mates the most, but right then, he very much doubted thatDraco was worried about _upsetting _him.

"Um, if you really want me to, I'll take them off," Harry mumbled, his face red. Draco smiled, moving to hug his midsection suddenly, from where he was snuggled up to him. Harry bit his lip, wondering if he could possibly blush any more.

"I'll get out of the way," Draco smiled sweetly at him as he shifted, and Harry managed a weak smile in return. He self-consciously pulled the shirt over his head, feeling a rush of cool air against his bare skin that made his nipples harden. He looked down at his pants, refusing to meet Draco's eye. He reached down and quickly yanked at the buckle, pullinghispantsoff quickly. Left in his cotton boxers, he frowned, unsure of what to do. Just as Draco reached out his hand, he jumped out of bed.

"I'll go keep my clothes neatly," he laughed nervously. "I still need them tomorrow morning."

Draco sighed in frustration. "You can use mine," he said quickly, but Harry was already halfway across the room, taking his time with folding his clothes and placing them in a neat pile on Draco's dresser.

As he walked back, though, Draco bit back a smile. Harry's cotton boxers were really quite tight, espeacially in a certain area. He grinned at Harry, who smiled weakly.

"That feels so much better." Draco snuggled up to Harry properly, smirking once more as he felt the other boy's erection pressing into his thigh.

Harry stayed perfectly still, not trusting himself to move.

"Yeah," he managed awkardly in reply.

A few moments of silence passed, Harry's agony increasing as Draco's warm breaths tickled his neck.

"Um, Draco?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah?" Draco looked up at him questioningly.

"I, uh, have to go to the loo," he managed.

Draco raised an eyebrow lazily.

"But you went just moments ago," he stated.

Harry pursed his lips.

"I need to _relieve _myself," he glared at the blonde, making his meaning clear.

Draco grinned at him mischievously. He moved subtley, causing Harry to gasp as he felt Draco's own erection against his.

"Turns out I do, too," Draco drawled.

Harry stared at him, blushing.

Draco smirked, rocking his hips slightly.

Harry closed his eyes at the friction.

Draco moved again, harder this time. Harry opened his eyes, and Draco was surprised to see a hunger in them.

Harry smirked as he suddenly jerked his hips up against Draco's.

Draco let out a soft moan.

Then they were both rocking against each other, in perfect rhythm, until Harry suddenly moaned loudly, clutching Draco tightly as he came. Draco took in the sight of Harry, his back arched and face filled with lust, and he swallowed thickly as he came, moaning softly. They both relaxed against each other, their sweaty bodies tangled up in each other.

Draco looked at Harry, who smiled shyly, blushing. Draco smiled back, brushing off astray strand of hairfrom Harry's forehead.

"I know I'm going to sound incredibly stupid and regret this tomorrow morning, when I've become sane again, but I think I've fallen in love with you," he murmured.

Harry smiled, leaning in and kissing Draco chastely on the lips. "Goodnight," he said simply, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco stared at him a moment, afraid to believe that what he was seeing was real.

"Oh and- you'd better not regret it tomorrow morning," Harry suddenly muttered, his eyes closed. Draco grinned as he snuggled up against Harry, closing his eyes.

A/N: There, that's done. I hope you're happy with the revenge. I thought the tabletop thing was a bit slutty, but well. The trial's in the next chapter. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. For now, tell me what you think and I'll love you to bits.


	9. Neon Pink

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's widely used and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except for the veela theme.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated R for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else… read and review!

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!

* * *

**A/N**: I've read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (who hasn't!) and, I've decided that in this fic, things will stay as they were from the fifth book. Everyone will still be alive, Fudge will still be Minister for Magic. I can't change the characters without significantly altering my storyline, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I don't think I will be updating for some time. Besides the lack of a proper computer, A levels are approaching... (bleah.) 

Also, **thank you** for all for your reviews! To **Haunt of twilight**, I don't mind if you use the elfin veela concept. Just credit me in your fanfic... Heh. And, I hope the trial and newspaper article are not too much of a disappointment... I _did_ rush through this chapter a bit. And I have to apologise for any spacing errors. I don't know why, but everytime I save this story in fanfic, some of the spacing gets pretty screwed up.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Crush 

Harry blinked as he awoke, blindly reaching out his arm to retrieve his spectacles from his bedside table. Instead, he grabbed a tuft of soft, silky hair. His eyes shot open.

"Ow!" Draco yelped, glaring at his mate.

Harry grinned sheepishly, then blushed as he realized that the Draco had somehow, during the course of the night, managed to get rid of the sheets. He swallowed thickly as his eyes involuntarily ran along the elfin veela's body, admiring every detail.

Draco smiled lazily, enjoying the attention. He felt a jolt when Harry suddenly ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes focused on Draco's tiny, black briefs. A sudden wave of lust hit him, and he bit down on his lip _hard_.

Harry, blissfully oblivious to the veela's inner battle, shyly raised his eyes to meet Draco's. He smiled tentatively before leaning in. When their lips met, Draco groaned, weakly resisting.

Harry gently pulled away, frowning.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, a worried look in his features.

Draco gazed at him, noticing that his mate had rather adorable freckles. He slowly shook his head no.

Harry frowned harder. "Then what is it?"

Draco groaned. "We're going to be late for Potions," he frowned. "And I'll have no time to do my hair."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We still have a whole hour, you git. And I'm using the bathroom before you do." He rolled off the bed and made his way to Draco's bathroom.

"You know, we could save time and share the shower..." Draco eyed Harry'sdelicious behind as he drawled the rather suggestive comment.

Harry blushed and snorted, unable to come up with anything else. He quickly shut the bathroom door, but not before turning to Draco. "I like your hair better without gel, you know."

* * *

By the time both Harry and Draco rushed to the Great Hall after Draco's rather long bath, breakfast was almost over. 

"Hey, Harry, take a look at this," Rontossed a copy of the day's The Daily Prophet in his direction. Harry caught it and frowned at the headline, and the blown-up picture below it, of Lavender pouring pumpkin juice over herself with a flourish while atop the Gryffindor table.

Draco leaned over his shoulder, grinning at what he saw.

"Nicely done," he nodded at Ron, who grinned.

Harry turned to Ron, still frowning. "ELFIN VEELA'S MATE?" he read the title, raising an eyebrow. He flipped the newspaper open, scanning through the article.

_"It has come toour attention that the extremely rare species of elfin veela still survives in the form of Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts student and son of prominent wizard, Lucius Malfoy. _

_Elfin veela are known for their rare beauty and grace, as well as for their sensual attraction. They possess powers that are deemed greater than any type of magical creature, wizard or not, because of their rare mix. As such, Draco Malfoy is rare catch. Unfortunately for all witches and wizards, it has also come to our attention that the elfin veela has found his mate, none other than The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. _

_It is widely known that elfin veela, and pure veela, are not gender-conscious when choosing their mate. Rather, they tend to choose based on instinct, and who is likely to complement their personalities and souls the best. While their previous school rivalry may cause many to sit up in surprise, it is not secret that the two wizards are both very powerful, smart, and handsome._

_This unexpected, powerful and, we have to add, extremely attractive pair faced difficulties, however, in the course of their finding true love. Another student, a Miss Brown, apparently almost wrecked the wonder-couple, using the elfin veela's only known enemy, alcohol._

_"She wore Harry's body lotion, fed him strong vodka enough to practically kill him, then shoved her tongue down his throat," fellow student, Pansy Parkinson, was quoted as saying. _

_Other witnesses give similar accounts of that fateful night when the elfin veela could have been extinct forever._

_"She knew that Harry was Draco's mate before she tried seducing him," claims Ron Weasley, Harry's close friend at Hogwarts._

_Last night, though, it looked like Miss Brown got a taste of her own medicine, when she "suddenly acted weirdly and started bar-top dancing in a really sleazy way, on the Gryffindor table," according to Seamus Finnigan, fellow house-mate of the notorious Miss Brown._

_"Well, she sleeps around with as many boys as she can, and she only went after Draco when she found out that Harry wasn't interested in her," said Dean Thomas, another house-mate of Miss Brown._

_When Harry's close female friend, Hermione Granger was asked, this is what she had to say: "I never expected Lavender to do such a thing, espeacially with Draco's reaction to alcohol. But I am very happy for Harry and Draco, now that they are both safe and happy."_

_The trial for Lavender's misbehaviour is expected to take place today, at a secret location, at the request of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Miss Brown's being underage qualifies for a private trial. Speculation has it that she will be sent to Glaskop, the prison for underage wizards, for as long as a year._

_It seems that, with the pairing of who are probably the two most powerful young wizards of our time, the magical community has exciting times to look forward to. ---Reported by Rita Skeeter. (For more pictures of the happy couple, turn to page 8)"_

Ron slowly nodded. "Creevey got that picture, and those inside," his smile faltered slightly. "Why're you frowning?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because my name is prominently featured as being an elfin veela's mate. That ought to up my hero status a bit more, you reckon?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with being _my_ mate?" he asked, his tone slightly hostile.

Harry stared at him. "Nothing! It's just, I'm sick of my being the object of everyone's attention all the time!"

Hermione eyed the three boys worriedly.

"Relax, Harry. The magical community is going to hear about you and Draco soon enough. This way, you don't have to face silly rumours. And Draco, Harry would rather be your mate than anything else in the world, and you know how he is with articles like these about him," she said nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Harry. If you weren't so obsessed about articles about yourself, then maybe you'd find them less annoying."

"If it wasn't for you and _your_ stupid _obsession_ for making my life miserable all this while till now, maybe I wouldn't bother about them so much!" Harry snapped.

Draco flinched, his expression frozen in shock.

Ron stared at Harry openmouthed, while Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The silence that suddenly descended upon them was almost deafening, as Harry took in the look of hurt in Draco's eyes and immediately felt a strong wave of guilt wash over him.

He tentatively reached out his arm, but Draco looked away.

"Draco, I didn't mean that," Harry said softly. Draco said nothing, looking down at his lap mutely instead.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood up.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown, please see me immediately after breakfast," he said,before sitting down.

As soon as he sat down, Draco got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, before mentally kicking himself. Right- Dumbledore's office.

Draco didnt answer but instead paused, his back facing Harry. Harry grimaced in Ron and Hermione's direction before hurrying up to Draco, and the two walked to the Headmaster's office in awkward silence.

* * *

"You know, Herm, I think Harry doesn't really understand that Draco's more hormonal than Lavender," Ron shook his head as he reached for more pumpkin juice. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry hasn't read all those books I got for him from the library about elfin veela, that's why," she retorted.

Ron sighed. "It would've been easier if we told him."

Hermione glared. "We couldn't possibly tell him everything there is to know."

"And you can't possibly expect him to read all those books you got him! I saw them, you know! They're thicker than Hogwarts: A History!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione was about to reply, when she stopped. Ron did have a point, after all. "Okay," she started, reluctantly. "Maybe we should sit him down and tell him what we can."

Ron shook his head no. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's a bit late for that now, don't you think? Malfoy's probably going to give Harry the worst drama-queen performance there is," he muttered.

Hermione sighed. "_Draco_ is elfin veela, Ron. He can't help it if he tried. You should be happy you've drank the Unicornus Potion, or you'd be _lusting_ over him," she said, smiling slightly at a mental image of a Draco-hungry Ron, before grimacing at the veryimage.

Ron glared. "Are you interested in my idea or not?" he stuck out his lower lip like he always did, but after Draco's makeover, Hermione thoughthe looked more adorable than childish. She nodded, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, it's really very easy. All we have to do is convince Draco and Harry that they really love each other. And it doesn't hurt that we know just the right people for the job."

* * *

"Chocolate-covered Cherries" 

Harry mumbled the password, vaguely remembering it. Apparently Dumbledore hadn't changed the password, for the stone gargoyles allowed the both of them intothe Headmaster'soffice.

"Ah. Boys, do take a seat," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry looked around him. He recognised everyone in the room, but their being there at the same time was unnerving. He returned Cornelius Fudge's smile weakly, and nodded at Lucius Malfoy, all the while very aware of the sullen elfin veela at his side. Narcissa Malfoy seemed to detect the tension between him and Draco and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly in his direction. He swallowed. Lavender seemed unperturbed by the tense atmosphere, as she gave Harry a dazzling smile. Draco, however, seemed oblivious to his surroundings. He mechanically sat himself down at the nearest empty chair, which happened to be beside his mother. Harry sat down heavily beside him.

"Well, since everyone's here, you might as well start, Fudge," Dumbledore said genially.

Cornelius Fudge nodded, then stood up. "Er, right, then. The Ministry's decided that the hearing will be replaced by this discussion, as Albus kindly requested," he nodded in Dumbledore's direction. "And as Mr. Malfoy has kindly acceded to." He smiled tightly at Lucius Malfoy, who smiled coldly in return.

"Lucius Malfoy is charging Miss Lavender Brown for attempts of eradicating an endangered community in the wizarding world, attempts of murder, andfor knowningly attacking an elfin veela. The Ministry has investigated the issue. After taking into consideration the delicate nature of the matter involving an underage student and an elfin veela, we have, again, accededto Mr. Malfoy's requests on a punishment of a term at Gasklop."

He paused, and Harry glimpsed Lavender's stricken expression.

"Would Miss Brown like to appeal on the charges?" Fudge looked tiredly at Dumbledore.

"We would like to appeal for a quarter-term," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Fudge turned to Lucius, who was regarding Dumbledore with an expression of utmost loathing.

Narcissa nudged her husband, who nodded slightly. "We would like to discuss the matter with our son and his mate," he said coldly. Fudge nodded wearily.

"Well? It's up to you," Narcissa said in hushed tones, directing her question at Draco but looking straight at Harry.

Harry swallowed for the second time under her searing gaze. He quickly averted his eyes, choosing to look at Draco instead.

The elfin veela had an unreadable expression on his face. A part of him wanted desperately for Harry to hold him again,to tell him that he hadn't meant what he said about Draco wanting to hurt him, but he couldn't stop the memories of allthe times he'd made Harry's life hell from flooding into his mind.

But he knew what he had to do right then. No one hurt his mate and got away with it. Brown was simply lucky that she had Dumbledore on her side.

"Minimum half-term, nothing less." He looked up and found himself staring into Harry's green eyes, and he held his gaze, his eyes sending the one message he couldn't bring himself to say, not right then anyway- that he really did love Harry, whether he was elfin veela or not.

Harry, startled by Draco's sudden decision to look back at him, momentarily forgot about the trial, buttheMinister of Magic'svoice brought him back to the Headmaster's office. He broke Draco's gaze just as Fudge announced that the final decision, upon agreement of the Ministry and the prosecution, was a half-term at Gasklop.

* * *

Fred and George grinned at each other, then at Ron and Hermione. 

"We guarantee it'll work-"

"It's got a money-back guarantee if it doesn't-"

"We've tested it and it worked perfectly," George grinned at Fred. "Yeah, got us out of a tight spot, that one," he winked at Ron. Ron stared at them, confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Let's just say we distracted our dear, loving parentslong enough for us to destroy any evidence of our newest invention at the Burrow," George grinned.

Hermione gave the twins a stern look, but Ron looked significantly interested.

"Okay, so we know it works on wizards and witches, but will it work on an elfin veela?" Hermione asked, frowning.

George smiled proudly. "We reckon we know a way to smuggle it into his drink without him noticing," he nodded at Fred.

"And that's for you us to know, and for you to find out." He gave a mock bow, while George clapped enthusiastically.

"Oh, and before you leave, do accept our humble gifts," George smiled innocently as he presented Ron and Hermione with two Chocolate Frogs.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously before reluctantly accepting them. Ron, however, looked disappointed.

"Chocolate Frogs?" he asked.

Fred looked at him. "Never underestimate us," he said ominously.

"Well, thanks, then," Hermione said uncertainly.

"No problem. Harry and his mate will be back together by tonight, if we have anything to do with it," George smiled.

Hermione smiled gratefully as she and Ron turned to leave.

"And remember, there's only two frogs, one for you each! Don't give them to anyone else!" Fred yelled after them. Ron and Hermione frowned, looked at each other, shrugged, and waved to the twins.

"I think you might have given it away," George frowned.

Fred grinned, waving his hand dismissively. "Nah. Hermione's too preoccupied with Harry and the elfin veela drama queen, and ickle Ronniekins loves his Chocolate Frogs too much."

* * *

Harry stood up quickly after Draco. Apparently, Draco was keen to leave Dumbledore's office as soon as possible, and Harry had no intention to do otherwise. If anything, Narcissa Malfoy was proving to be rather intuitive in sensing the tense air between her son and his mate. 

"Draco- wait," Harry called, as soon as they had left the office. Thankfully, Fudge had requested for the Malfoys and Lavender to stay behind and sign certain documents, which meant that he could stop worrying about Narcissa- for now.

"Draco." Harry firmly grabbed Draco's left wrist, and the elfin veela stopped in mid-stride.

"Look," Harry took a deep breath as Draco's silver eyes bore into him expectantly. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. It's just..." he paused, searching for the right words. "I get so tensed sometimes, and this relationship between us just seems too good to be true," he looked down. "I am so afraid of losing you, Draco," he said softly. An involuntary shudder ran through him as an image of Sirius flashed through his mind, and his throat constricted.

Draco stared at Harry. He could almost physically feel Harry's pain, because of his veela bond with his mate and the physical contact they'd shared so far. He gently reached out, tilting Harry's face toward his with his right hand.

Harry looked up at him, surprised, and he smiled tentatively. His smile widened as Harry smiled back and slowly inched his face closer. He felt Harry's soft lips against his moments later, when a sharp pain tore through his left wrist, where Harry was holding him.

Harry felt an unbearable pain in his hand the exact same moment, and barely kept from collapsing into Draco's arms as he blacked out. The last thing he remembered was Draco's voice, calling out his name urgently.

* * *

Draco's eyes widened as Harry suddenly fell on him. "Harry?" He called out uncertainly, before realising that Harry's form was lifeless. He steadied himself, supporting Harry's weight, and started panicking. "Harry!" He called out, almost shouting, and looked around frantically. 

Dobby was still pulling his ears and hitting himself against the pillar behind them, but he had to do as his masters wished. It was for Harry Potter's own good, they had told him, but he was starting to doubt them and their tricks.

"Dobby is here, sir! Dobby will bring Harry Potter and Young Malfoy master to the hospital wing immediately!" Dobby emerged from behind the pillar, and snapped his fingers. In an instant, a stretcher appeared, and Dobby gently levitated Harry's body onto it. Draco looked on in bewilderment as Dobby quickly led the way to the hospital ward.

"Dobby," Draco asked slowly, his left arm still throbbing, "how did you get to us so quickly?"

Dobby swallowed, shaking his head. "Dobby was going to clean the Prefect's bathroom, sir,when Dobby sees Harry Potter and Young Malfoy master is hurt, sir, and Dobby goes to help!"

Draco eyed him critically before nodding. He had other things to worry about than why a house-elf who simply adored Harry Potter would willingly hurt him, then lie about it.

Madame Pomfrey sighed asshe saw her latest arrival. She immediately put Harry into a bed, took a look at his hand and Draco's wrist, and went off to get a bottle of Skele-gro, muttering under her breath.

As she returned, though, Dobby accidentally tripped her, causing the bottle of Skele-gro to fall out of her hands.

Hoping feverently that no one had noticed, Dobby rushed to help her, snapping his fingers and reparing the bottle of Skele-gro. As Draco steadied Madame Pomfrey, Dobby quickly emptied the vial that his masters had given him into the bottle of Skele-gro. The neon pink liquid turned colourless in the Skele-gro, making it impossible to detect by the naked eye. He surreptiously emptied half the bottle into the vial, before returning it to Madame Pomfrey.

"All right, then. This is all the Skele-gro I have left.Two portions for Mr. Potter as soon as he comes to and one for you, Malfoy, and you may leave in the morning," she said, frowning. "And I do not wish to see Harry Potter in my ward anytime soon, you hear? He's getting hurt far too often!"

Draco nodded, and gulped down his Skele-gro quickly, cringing at the taste.She nodded, satisfied, when he had finished his portion. Dobby, meanwhile, snapped his fingers softly in Harry's direction, and he groggily awoke.

"Ah, Harry Potter is awake! Dobby's work here is done! Dobby is happy that Harry Potter and Young Malfoy master are going to be fine, and Dobby will see them in the morning, when he is done with his work!" Dobby bowed and quickly exited the ward, much to Harry's amusement and Draco's suspicion. Madame Pomfrey simply sighed, pushing Harry's portion of Skele-gro toward him.

"Something, most likely a _fusio_ spell, melted the bones in your hand, and in Mr. Malfoy's wrist," she explained at Harry's look of horror.

"A _fusio_ spell?" Harry asked blankly.

"It's a complicated spell, but easily cured by Skele-gro," Draco explained. Harry frowned, gingerly reaching for the Skele-gro. He drank it in a gulp, miraculously managing not to spit any of it out.

"Well, since Harry and I are fine now, can we rest in my dorm?" Draco asked, and Harry was surprised to feel a warm feeling wash over him at the sound ofthe blonde'svoice.

Madame Pomfrey sighed heavily. "Very well, you may go. You are excused from all lessons today, and I want you to report to me tomorrow morning," she said sternly, before smiling slightly.

Draco smiled back, and Harry was again taken aback by the warmth that was enveloping him. He smiled his thanks to Madame Pomfrey before following Draco out the ward.

"You feeling better?" Draco asked, concerned.

Harry frowned, gingerly feeling his hand. It felt rather lifeless, and when he tried to wiggle his fingers, he was horribly reminded of his accident that involved Lockhart.

"Well, the pain's gone, but my bones seem to be missing," Harry replied, shrugging.

Draco laughed. "My wrist feels the same," he flexed his wrist, which moved floppily.

Harry watched his attempts and felt a bubble of laughter rising in his throat. He let out a giddy laugh, moving closer to the elfin veela.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like you're on drugs too?" Harry asked, smiling widely despite knowing that he probably looked like a lunatic.

"Now that you mention it, I _do _feel a little light-headed," Draco mused.

Harry paused whenthey reached Draco's dorm.

"I don't want to stay in your dorm," he suddenly said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And where would you rather go?"

Harry thought a moment.

"The lake," he said, smiling softly.

Draco melted at his mate's smile. "Fine," he nodded. "I'll just grab some food, I'm sure Dobby must have sent up some," he murmured. He emerged from their dorm a few minutes later, a picnic basket in tow.

Harry giggled at the sight of his mate with a rather femine-looking picnic basket.

"What're you _giggling_ at?" Draco asked, amused.

"My _boyfriend_ looks _cute_," Harry teased.

Draco sighed. "You know, Harry, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were drunk."

* * *

"Ron, have you seen Harry or Draco?" Hermione asked Ron at dinner. 

Ron shook his head no. "Aren't they at Brown's trial? Dad was telling me that Dumbledore managed to convince the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy to make it a small affair, with no press involved," he made a face. "Brown's just very lucky Dumbledore's on her side," he stabbed his chicken leg hard with his fork.

Hermione frowned, concerned. "The trial can't _still_ be going on," she said doubtfully.

Ron shrugged. "Draco's elfin veela, Herm. I'm sure he'd be able to defend Harry and himself well enough," he mumbled through a mouthful of mashed potatoes and chicken.

Hermione shook her head worriedly, and Ron sighed. "Here, have a Chocolate Frog. We can worry about them if they don't show up before dinner's over," Ron said, tossing her a Chocolate Frog.

Hermione distractedly unwrapped her frog. She failed to notice her Frog's rather outstanding neon pink eyes, as she popped it into her mouth. Ron did likewise. A sudden, comforting warmth enveloped the two of them, and Hermione blushed when Ron accidentally brushed against her arm.

"It's become rather hot in here, isn't it?" Ron asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah. I think I'll go to the lake. Er, to cool off. And Harry might be there," she added hastily, her cheeks burning.

Ron stared as she stood up. "I'm coming along, I need to _cool off_ too," he called after her.

* * *

Harry sighed happily. They were sitting on the grass, and the sky had just began to grow dark. They'd had a wonderful time, to say the least, and Harry's hand was beginning to feel normal again. 

"The stars are really beautiful, aren't they?" Draco murmured, shifting closer to his mate.

"They are," Harry replied, moving so Draco could move closer. "Just like you are," he added.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Who abducted the real Harry Potter? I demand my real mate back!"

Harry laughed."I really am sorry for what I said earlier," he said, suddenly serious. "I was being, well, I was being pissy and stuck-up," he smiled wryly.

Draco snorted. "You were being a royal piss-off," he huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking," he muttered.

Draco swatted him with his left hand. "I heard that!"

"Ow!" Harry yelped. "Well I guess someone's got his bones back," he added bitterly, rubbing his shoulder where Draco had hit him.

Draco grinned. "How's your hand?" His eyes glittered mischeviously, and Harry swallowed.

He looked down at his hand, wiggling his fingers. They seemed to be working fine. "Uh, I think it's fine," he mumbled, suddenly very aware of Draco's fresh apple scent.

Draco smirked. "Really?"

Harry nodded.

Draco suddenly shifted, and Harry felt an almost-familiar erection against his thigh. He moaned softly.

"I could think of a way for you to know for sure," Draco drawled.

**-WARNING: Explicit Sexual Content-**

Harry swallowed thickly as Draco gently placed his hand on his erection.

Harry looked at Draco's expression of lust and need, felt his own desire, and slowly shifted, repositioning himself.

Draco looked through half-lidded eyes as his mate rubbed his erection, slowly at first, but gaining momentum. He closed his eyes at the friction, and he moaned loudly, gasping as he came.

Harry felt his own erection throbbing, and moved, reaching for Draco's hand. The blonde gently shook his head, reaching instead to undo Harry's pants. Harry's breath hitched as Draco tugged on the elastic band of his cotton briefs, and he closed his eyes when Draco's fingers grazed his erection. Then he felt the most wonderful sensation flood over him as Draco's tongue ran over his member teasingly. He arched his hips, demanding for more, and Draco complied willingly, his hands expertly massaging his balls at the same time. He was about to come when Draco engulfed his erection in his mouth. He took a look at Draco's platinum blonde head, bobbing up and down between his legs, and groaned, gasping as he came in Draco's mouth.

Draco licked his lips and replaced Harry's briefs, re-doing his pants, before lying next to his mate on the soft grass. He turned to kiss Harry gently, and Harry happily complied, a tingle running down his back.

* * *

"I don't see Harry anywhere- " Hermione cut short her sentence as she spotted the couple. 

Ron followed her gaze and stopped walking.

Hermione looked away, blushing furiously.

"Well, I think I'll go back now, since Harry's obviously safe," she mumbled.

Ron stood still, looking at her with an unreadable expression. "I thought you wanted to cool off," he said quietly.

She stared at him, startled. "Uh, well, I'm fine," she stammered.

Ron moved in, closing the gap between them.

"You still seem pretty hot to me," he smiled.

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Do I?" she whispered.

Ron nodded slightly, as the memory of kissing her at the Great Hall came rushing back to him. Feeling a little awkward, he leaned in, closing his eyes, but instead of feeling her soft lips, he felt a bump on his nose instead. He looked up, frowning, as Hermione bit back a giggle.

"What happened?" he asked, starting to blush.

"I think we bumped noses," Hermione replied, letting out a small laugh.

Ron felt his face heat up considerably. "Oh."

Hermione tilted her head and smiled at him. "Close your eyes, Ron."

Ron frowned, but did as he was told.

Hermione took a deep breath, then gently pressed her lips against Ron, this time angling her face so that their noses didn't bump against each other. Ron's eyes flew open at the contact, and he moved his mouth tentatively against hers, amazed by the content expression on her face. Hermione gasped softly as she felt Ron's tongue in her mouth.

When broke apart for air,Hermione smiled as Ron looked at her uncertainly.

"I think Harry and Draco can manage on their own," Ron said softly.

Hermione laughed. "Let's head back, then."

Ron took her hand as they walked back to the castle.

"Uh, 'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Well, um, would you want to- I mean,if you want to, that is,I'd like you to go out with me," Ron said quickly.

Hermione blushed, before nodding.

* * *

Harry smiled at Draco. 

"I'm feeling cold," he murmured.

"Let's go back, then," Draco stood up, and with a wave of his wand, the remains of their picnic disappeared.

Harry's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking of what a mess it was, and just sort of waved my hand a bit. Dad told me I would be able to do wandless magic," he smirked.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Draco smiled, grabbing Harry's hand in his. "C'mon, we'll discuss my wonderful powers tomorrow morning. Right now, I want to get into bed with you," he teased.

Harry's eyes widened. "We're not, you know..." he trialed off.

Draco let out a chuckle. "We just did, you know."

A/N: I think my endings are getting too happy. Maybe it's time for some cliffhangers. **smirk. **For the wandless magic bit, I know it's not very original, but I figured, since he's elfin veela and all, he should be special, so yeah. I'll try to get to the power-part with Voldie soon.

Oh, and- REVIEW! thanks (",)


	10. Transformations

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's widely used and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except for the veela theme.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated R for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else… read and review!

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:** **This fic is now being beta-ed by Sharpieyum. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! Love you loads -**

* * *

Chapter 10: Transformations 

Lucius Malfoy bowed deeply, a cold smile on his face. Beside him, Narcissa did the same. Lord Voldemort waved his hand impatiently.

"The youngest Malfoy is an elfin veela, then," he said it more as a statement than a question.

Lucius smiled thinly. "Yes, he is," he answered shortly.

Voldemort sneered. "And he has chosen none other than Harry Potter as his mate," his eyes burned into Lucius.

Lucius bowed regretfully. "The fates have put them together," he replied smoothly.

"It's a pity, then, is it not? I had grand plans for your son as a Death Eater, but now it seems that I shall have to kill him instead," Voldemort said calmly.

Narcissa started, but Lucius gave her a warning glance. She stood perfectly still, her lips pursed.

Voldemort smiled malevolently at the couple. "You two, of all people, are certain of my capabilities. Rest assured I will do a better job than Miss Brown."

Ron stared at Hermione. She had her head buried in her Arithmancy textbook, oblivious to her surroundings. He quietly replaced her limp toast with a crisp, new piece, and pushed the plate toward her.

"Breakfast is for eating, you know."

Hermione looked up, startled. "Ron," she said, as if noticing his presence for the first time. Ron smiled uncertainly.

"I've got a test today, and, well, you know why I couldn't get any studying done last night," she explained, before blushing furiously.

Beside her, Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco snickered. "The Weasel's got lucky," he smirked.

Ron blushed, and Harry elbowed Draco.

"We weren't the only ones getting lucky at the lake last night," Ron retorted. Hermione's eyes widened. "_Ron_!" she hissed.

It was Harry's turn to blush. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry and I don't get _lucky_, Weasley. Luck has _nothing_ to do with it." He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, who smiled weakly. Then, without warning, Draco reached his hand under the table and under Harry's cloak, his hand fumbling slightly with Harry's pants before he felt Harry's cotton boxers. Putting on a perfectly innocent expression, his other hand spooning oatmeal, he rubbed Harry's half-erect member, slowly adding pressure.

Harry, taken by complete surprise, made a choking sound as Draco rubbed harder, his hand working magic.

Ron looked up at them in surprise, and Harry forced a smile.

"What are you--" Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book, distracted by Ron's sudden lapse of attention.

"Harry?" she asked, confused. Draco turned to face his mate in mock concern, rubbing faster.

"How are you feeling, Harry? You look quite flushed," he raised his eyebrows.

Harry glared at him, biting down hard on his lip as he prepared himself for a climax.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again, this time with a worried look on her face. Ron, however, was looking at them strangely.

"I'm fine," Harry managed, glaring at Draco. He was going to climax any minute now. He clutched his spoon tightly.

Hermione frowned, turning to Ron.

"Merlin!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You're not doing _that_!" He turned to Draco in disgust.

Draco smirked as Harry suddenly gasped, then abruptly stood up, his face red.

"I, uh, I'll see you at Potions," he mumbled, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, before rushing off.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hermione looked from Ron to Draco, confused. "And his jeans are unzipped, does he know?" she frowned.

Ron made a choking sound, and Draco smiled serenely.

"I think he's just feeling a little _stimulated_," he smirked at Ron. "He's probably going to get some fresh air. The oatmeal does that to me too, you know. Really gets the _juices_ flowing." With that, he winked at them, before sauntering over to the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked on as he left, frowning. "Boys," she shrugged, returning to her Arithmancy work. Ron simply glowered, looking extremely violated.

"Potter, did you finally decide to grace us with your presence?" Snape sneered, as Harry rushed into the classroom. He glared at the Potions Professor as he slid into the only empty seat in the class, beside Draco.

"Ten points off Gryffindor, for their hero's tardiness," Snape then turned to the rest of the class. "As I was saying--before being so _rudely_ interrupted--we will be focusing on more complex and challenging potions this term. The Headmaster has requested for a new array of Potions to be taught this term."

As Snape droned on, Harry turned to Draco.

"What were you thinking, rubbing me off like that during breakfast!" he whispered angrily.

Draco smirked. "You liked it," he said simply.

Harry stared at his mate. "What?"

Draco turned to face him. "You liked it," he repeated. "Didn't you?" his eyes bore into Harry's.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Well, yes, but--"

"Another ten points off Gryffindor, for distracting other students." Snape interrupted their conversation, glaring at Harry.

Harry glared back, his face turning red.

"We'll talk about this later," he whispered heatedly. Beside him, Draco smirked.

"Well? How are Harry and ferret-boy coming along?" Fred asked excitedly. George nodded with anticipation.

Ron shrugged. "They're back together now, and they're more touchy-feely than the Giant Squid," he made a face. Hermione giggled. Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Well, that's great then!" Fred exclaimed. George smiled widely. "So how are the two of _you_ doing?" the twins eyed the couple shrewdly.

Ron blushed. "Er, we're doing great- we're just fine," he stammered.

Beside him, Hermione smiled before hooking her arm in Ron's.

George winked at her. "So ickle Ronniekins has found himself a proper girlfriend at last!"

Fred grinned. "It worked, then!"

George nodded eagerly. "Another bestseller," he said proudly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

Fred grabbed something from a shelf behind him. "Our very own love machine," he said smugly.

"Guaranteed, a hundred percent," George piped up.

"Successfully tested on our very own elfin veela and his mate," Fred smirked.

"And, why, I believe our younger brother had the golden opportunity of trying this out too, free of charge!" George exclaimed.

Ron's eyebrows shot up, and Hermione frowned.

"What _is_ that, exactly?"

"This is an aphrodisiac, milady," George bowed, presenting Hermione with a chocolate frog. Hermione took it doubtfully.

"Kiss the frog, and you will find your prince," Fred purred.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Or princess," George hastily added, seeing Ron's confused expression.

Hermione frowned slightly, closely inspecting the frog. She gasped when she noticed its neon pink eyes.

"It's going to be a bestseller," George crowed happily, and Fred sighed blissfully. "We might even decide to have an early retirement from the galleons we're going to make from this," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Could I get a few of those? You know, since we're family and all that...," Ron suddenly said.

"_Ron!_" Hermione exclaimed, blushing.

The twins exchanged an amused glance, and Fred reached for the shelf again. "On the house," Fred grinned, presenting Ron with a wrapped box as Hermione looked on doubtfully.

"Ah, home sweet home," Draco sighed, collapsing onto the bed as soon as he reached his dorm.

Harry glared at him. "Don't you _ever_ do that again," he said warningly.

Draco turned to him with an innocent expression. "By that, do you mean never do it in public, or never do it, period?"

Harry glowered. "You know what I mean!"

Draco pouted. "There's really no need to get angry, you know. I'd rather you get even," he smirked.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Get _even_?" he sputtered.

Draco smirked. He leaned in, so his lips were inches from Harry's. "I dare you, _Potter_," he whispered.

Harry stared into his mate's silver-blue eyes, his breath hitching as Draco leaned in even closer and ran his tongue against his lips.

"You dare me?" Harry asked breathlessly, his lips now moist.

Draco nodded slightly. "I don't think that people fully _appreciate_ us as a couple yet," he said, looking into Harry's eyes. "Perhaps what they need is a little public show of affection."

Harry frowned, drawing back slightly.

"I saw Cho checking you out during lunch, right in front of me. And Creevey just can't wait for a moment alone with you," Draco shuddered.

Harry sighed. "The Unicornus Potion seems to be wearing off, if you haven't noticed," he mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It has?"

Harry nodded, somewhat miserably. "Hannah Abbot and her Hufflepuff friends were discussing your "_perky little ass_" during Herbology," he grumbled.

Draco stared at him, before shuddering again. "Ugh," he managed, as horrid images ran through his head.

"And I think Snape would treat me better if you asserted yourself a bit more as my boyfriend," Harry pouted.

Draco narrowed his eyes, concentrating. "I know just the thing for our little publicity stunt," he suddenly perked up.

Harry frowned. "What's that?"

Draco smirked. "I think it's time we had ourselves a little party."

Narcissa frowned, as she and Lucius tried again, unsuccessfully, to apparate inside her son's dorm.

"Dumbledore's anti-apparation spells," Lucius muttered impatiently.

Narcissa clenched her jaw, keeping her temper in check as she impatiently knocked on the portrait. An entire five minutes later the portrait swung open, with a rather disheveled-looking Draco, who was clad only in a pair of tight-fitting black briefs under his cloak.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, aghast. "Where are your clothes? We could have been anyone!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I make it a point to know who my visitors are before I open my door to them," he said smugly.

Lucius snorted. "I hope I don't have to see Potter in this state, too," he grimaced.

Draco glared at his father. "No, he is _my_ mate, and only _I_ will have the pleasure of seeing him without his clothes on."

Lucius's eyes suddenly widened, and he turned away, his face becoming red. Narcissa stared at a point behind Draco, her eyes wide.

Draco turned around, frowning. Harry stood behind him, wearing only a tight white tank top and his white cotton briefs.

"I told you to change!" Draco hissed, and Harry blushed. "Your closet's got a bloody locking spell on it," he muttered.

Draco groaned, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Oh, cut the dramatics and do something," Harry whispered irritably.

Draco opened his eyes and, suddenly, Harry was fully clothed, in a pair of jeans and a rather conservative, long-sleeved shirt.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, as did Narcissa's and Lucius's.

"Wandless magic, Draco?" Narcissa asked, evidently surprised. "So soon?"

Draco shrugged. He frowned in concentration, and suddenly he was fully clothed as well.

Lucius sighed heavily.

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking from his mother to his father. "Why are you upset? I was under the impression this would be an achievement, a stepping stone, whatever."

Narcissa looked at Draco, concern shining in her eyes. "The Dark Lord wants you dead," she said slowly.

"Yeah, well, I expected as much," Draco shrugged.

Lucius stared at his son. "This is not a light matter," he said sternly.

Draco turned to his father. "I will not sacrifice my mate for his approval," he seethed.

Harry stared at the heated exchange, feeing both guilty and angry. Then, his eyes widened. Draco seemed to be shining somehow. He blinked, looking closely. Draco was positively _glowing_.

"Um, Draco?" he tentatively tried to break in, but the Malfoys ignored him, continuing with their argument.

Harry watched, with both fascination and worry, as Draco's hair seemed to grow longer. All at once, Draco suddenly froze.

"Draco?" Narcissa stared at her son, only just noticing the ethereal glow that was emanating from him. Lucius took a step forward, but Draco stared at him and Lucius froze, unable to move.

Draco looked around him helplessly, wincing as a surge of pain tore through his back. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away, and miraculously, it did. When he opened them again, Harry and his parents were staring at him with evident shock.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror," Harry replied uncertainly. His mother nodded dumbly, and his father simply stared.

Draco bit his lip uncertainly, turning to the full-length mirror.

"Merlin," he breathed when he saw himself. He looked… _exquisite_, he thought, as he searched for the right word. His hands trembling, he reached for the elfin veela necklace.

He looked from the necklace to his reflection, unable to believe his eyes. There was no doubt about it. He looked down at himself. His normally pale skin was paler than usual, with an unearthly glow radiating from within him. He felt a ripple against his back and scrutinized his reflection. His wings were silvery and somewhat feathery, exactly like the ones carved on his elfin veela necklace.

"I'm an elfin veela," he whispered, the full weight of it only completely sinking into him then.

He laughed softly. His wings felt like an extra pair of arms. With a sudden flash of inspiration, he extended his wings to reveal their full length. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and turned, smiling.

"Draco," Narcissa said, her voice low, "can you transform back?"

Draco frowned. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he'd transformed in the first place. He slowly shook his head, his panic rising.

"Do you mind, Draco? I can't move," Lucius suddenly said, his face red.

Draco nodded, and waved his hand. Lucius sighed with relief, moving closer to Narcissa.

"I don't know how to transform back," Draco mumbled, frowning.

"What were you feeling when you transformed?" Narcissa asked.

Draco snorted. "I was feeling royally pissed off, if you must know," he glared at his father. "Putting _Voldemort_ before my mate is not a smart move."

Lucius bristled. "Your life is at stake," he said darkly.

Draco laughed mirthlessly. "And it would not be if I were to leave Harry?" Lucius fell quiet.

Harry suddenly spoke up. "Can I touch your wings?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, nodding. Harry moved closer, reaching out. He tentatively stroked his wings. Draco closed his eyes, sighing happily. Harry bit back a smile. Draco's feathers felt different from Hedwig's; they were softer, so it felt much more like touching his invisibility cloak.

Draco opened his eyes, beaming at Harry. "I think I now know how my pet eagle feels when I stroke him," he grinned.

Harry laughed. "Somehow, I don't think that feeling is going to last if everyone finds out about your wings and tries touching them," his smile dropped a notch.

Narcissa sighed. "If anyone else tries touching your wings, Draco, your feathers simply fall out and turn to dust," she recited. "That came from Dumbledore's book. I thought you'd read it," she looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I was only pointing out that he would feel uncomfortable with so many people trying to touch him," he mumbled, his face turning red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Draco glared at his mother, who rolled her eyes in a gesture very unbefitting for a Malfoy.

"We must figure out a way to get you back to your original state before anyone finds out the extent of your powers," Lucius said, his voice grave.

"When you said that Voldemort wanted Draco dead," Harry suddenly asked, "what did you mean exactly?"

Lucius glowered at Harry. "Would you stop addressing the Dark Lord by name?"

Harry stared at him, his eyebrows raised.

Lucius sighed exasperatedly. "As you know, Potter,--" Draco cleared his throat. Lucius sighed again. "As you know, _Harry_, I am a Death Eater."

Harry nodded, his expression blank.

Lucius continued. "The Dark Lord was looking forward to welcoming Draco as a Death Eater, if for nothing else, as a perfect spy on Dumbledore." He paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"Narcissa and I, however, have kept the secret of Draco's Inheritance since his birth. We swore Dobby to secrecy, and the only other witness of Draco's birth was Bellatrix Lestrange. We swore her to secrecy as well, using the Blood Vow," he said heavily.

Harry raised his eyebrows. From Draco's expression, it was evidently a surprise to him.

"Elfin veela are born the way Draco is now," Narcissa explained, "with that glow, and their wings." She smiled at the memory. "They look normal within twenty-four hours of their birth. Bellatrix was ecsastic, for she believed that Draco would be the perfect ally for the Dark Lord, and would ensure his success for as long as he lived. In fact, she was on a hunt for an elixir to provide Draco with immortality," she said darkly.

Lucius nodded. "Draco, however, did not wish to become a Death Eater earlier this year." Harry looked at Draco, surprised, and Draco shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I didn't, Harry. He's crazy, power-hungry and ugly," he snorted.

Lucius sighed. "That was the time of his Inheritance. And after that, Draco found his mate to be none other than you," he nodded to Harry.

"The Dark Lord knows that Draco is no longer his ally, but rather his enemy, and he is inspired by Lavender Brown's little experiment with alcohol," Lucius continued, darkening. "He also knows that we have kept this secret from him, and his grudge against us is only beginning to grow." He turned to Harry. "He no longer trusts us, but will use us as a gauge for determining Draco's strength."

Harry frowned. "So then his new target is Draco along with me," he said. Narcissa nodded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "This was going to happen sooner or later, anyway," he said, looking from Harry to his parents. "All I have to do is ensure that I don't take any alcohol. How hard can that be?"

Lucius glared at his son. "If Brown could get you drunk, the Dark Lord most certainly can!"

Draco glared back. "I thought Brown was my bloody mate, and I was dead wrong. Now that I know Harry's my mate, I'm not going to make that same mistake again!"

Narcissa bit her lip nervously. Harry did the same, a worried look on his face as Draco started glowing stronger.

"Draco, calm down," he said softly, moving to his mate.

Draco let out a breath of air in frustration, unsuccessfully trying to control his temper. Behind them, a glass vase suddenly fell, breaking to pieces.

"Draco!" Narcissa shrieked, her eyes wide.

Draco stared at the vase in horror, his panic rising.

"Draco, look at me," Harry said, grabbing his mate by the shoulders, so that they were face to face. Harry stared into his eyes, desperately willing him to calm down. Draco took in a deep breath, feeling his anger ebb away.

Harry leaned in, gently pressing his forehead against Draco's. "Calm down, Draco. Think about something happy," he murmured.

Draco closed his eyes, inhaling Harry's soft scent. Without knowing it, his wings had encircled them. _Think about something happy_. He smiled ruefully. The only happy thing right now was Harry. He moved slightly, burying his head in Harry's chest.

Lucius and Narcissa watched in awe as Draco's wings slowly seemed to retract themselves into his back, revealing the embracing couple. Draco was still glowing, but it was less intense, and it was fading away.

Harry sighed with relief, and gently pulled away. "It's alright now," he murmured softly.

Draco bit his lip. "I need some rest," he said, exhausted.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded. "We will keep this to ourselves for the time being," Lucius warned, and Harry nodded. Draco simply collapsed onto the couch, waving them away.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office, Lupin suddenlyfrowned. 

"What is it, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Lupin stared at the Headmaster. "The magic level… it's higher. I smell another creature, something not quite human," he said slowly.

Dumbledore eyed him shrewdly. "But it is not yet time," he said.

Lupin sighed. "Mating season is less than a month away."

Dumbledore nodded. "Could they have bonded already?" he raised an eyebrow.

Lupin smiled slightly. "I believe not; Draco's attraction would have increased and Madam Pomfrey would be swarmed with patients."

"The only other way is if he is severely agitated," Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."

Lupin shook his head no, surprising the Headmaster. "They will come to you when the time is right," he said firmly. Dumbledore stared at him for a long time, before nodding reluctantly.

* * *

"Ron," Hermione said suddenly, jolting the redhead from his nap. 

"Wh- yes?" Ron sat up, accidentally pushing over his bottle of ink. "Damn, it took ages for me to finish that essay! Now I'll have to do another one by tomorrow for Snape!"

"Here, you can have mine to copy," Hermione said impatiently. Ron raised his eyebrows, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

Hermione blushed lightly. "Where are the chocolate frogs that Fred and George gave us?"

Ron grinned. "So that's what you woke me up for, eh? Hold on, I'll go get one," he got up, heading for the boys' dormitories, and returning with the wrapped box.

Hermione grabbed the box from him, hastily tearing the wrapping apart.

"There's no need to hurry, really," Ron winked.

Hermione ignored him, instead closely scrutinizing a chocolate frog.

"Ron," she paused, "how could this work on Draco? Elfin veela are able to flush out poisonous or unfamiliar potions from their bodies," she frowned.

Ron blinked. "This is about Malfoy, then?" he asked, confused.

Hermione looked up at him, nodding.

Ron sighed. "Ask Fred and George, then," he mumbled.

Hermione frowned. "We felt warm after eating this, didn't we? And there was the light-headed, floaty feeling...," she trailed off.

Ron's eyes widened, as he caught on.

"Alcohol?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Draco should've passed out, but obviously he didn't."

Ron shrugged, confused. "Maybe it's got to do with whatever else the twins put in there," he offered.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Of course!" She grinned widely at Ron, jumping up. "Ron, you're a genius!" She hugged him, then headed out of the common room. "I'll be in the library," she called before leaving.

Ron shrugged, then smiled, blushing as he thought of the hug.

**okay, now review!**


	11. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters, settings etc all belong to JK Rowling. 

A/N: I'm using the veela theme here, I know it's widely used and if I have used a storyline that belongs to someone else, it is purely by accident. Except for the veela theme.

Also, this is a slash fic, Harry and Draco slash. It is rated R for sex and language. If you find this offensive, then don't read. To everyone else… read and review!

Title: Smells Like A Teen Spirit

Summary: Draco's a rare blood- half veela, half elf. And Harry's his mate. Now all Draco has to do is seduce Harry. Right? Well… It's not that simple after all, as Draco soon finds out. Read & Review!

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: **

**Firstly, I have to apologize for not having updated this for a very long time. I hope you still enjoy reading it. To everyone who has reviewed, thank you and I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

**Also, this fic is beta-ed by Sharpieyum, a big thank you to her.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, eager to spend time with Ron and Hermione. Draco had gone shopping with Blaise and Pansy, an activity from which he had narrowly escaped. He frowned as he looked around him at the empty common room. He made his way upstairs, expecting to find Ron sleeping the afternoon away, but was dismayed to find Ron's bed empty as well.

"Oy, Seamus! Have you seen Ron?" he asked loudly, poking at the Irish boy who was snoring.

"Library," he muttered in his sleep before turning with his back facing Harry. Harry pursed his lips at the sleeping form, deciding that Seamus was not going to be of any further help. He made his way to the library, wondering if his best friends' relationship had progressed to such a level that Ron felt compelled to study with Hermione in the library on a Hogsmeade weekend.

* * *

Draco shook his head with irritation. "I'm not planning an R-rated party, Pansy. Stop shoving those things in my face!"

Pansy giggled. "But he looks so _cute_, Drakey! I love bunny ears, don't you?" She shoved the poster under Draco's nose again, ignoring his earlier words. Draco stole a peek at it.

"Harry's got a nicer body than that," he declared, pushing it away.

Pansy leaned in. "Did I hear you right?" she asked, interested. "You've seen Potter wearing bunny ears and a thong and nothing else?" she asked incredulously. Beside her Blaise made a face.

Draco made a face as well. "Oh for Merlin's sake Pansy, stop being such an arse." He moved toward the Weasley twins' joke shop, noticing with interest their new displays. "It's a shame I can't use any of these on Granger and Weasley," he said wistfully. Blaise nodded, equally as forlorn-looking.

"There's still the rest of the Gryffindors, though, isn't there?" he asked hopefully. Draco shook his head somewhat mournfully.

"Harry wouldn't be happy," he pouted.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "He's got you wrapped around his pinkies," she complained. "You're not fun anymore." She moved toward the crowd in the center of the shop. "Any idea what that is?" she asked, curious.

Blaise shrugged. "Probably their newest invention." He let Pansy lead him toward it. Draco trailed along behind them, wishing that he hadn't let Harry out of their Hogsmeade trip.

"True love for five galleons!" Fred Weasley was shouting loudly in the middle of it all, surrounded by boxes and packages of what looked to be Chocolate Frogs.

Draco shrugged. "It's just another one of those love potions," he murmured to Blaise. "Thank goodness it won't work on me," he shuddered, remembering the purpose of their visit to Hogsmeade.

Blaise laughed lightly. "Since we're here, we might as well ask the twins if they have anything for your party," he suggested. The trio looked around, unwilling to approach Fred in the middle of the crowd that consisted mainly of teenage witches.

"There he is," Draco singled out the other Weasley twin. "Hey, Weasley," Draco called out as they walked toward him. George looked up from restocking the shelves, wiping his brow. "Hello, Malfoy," he smiled tiredly. "What can I get you?"

Draco frowned. "Don't you have house elves?" He raised an eyebrow.

George frowned darkly. "Ever since we hired Dobby, between Hermione and him, they've convinced the rest of them that they need a day off every week." Draco snorted. Beside him, Blaise rolled his eyes. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" George asked somewhat nervously.

Draco squinted at him. "Not really," he said slowly as something about Dobby clicked in his mind. "Say, those Chocolate Frogs are selling fast, aren't they?" he asked conversationally, regarding George carefully.

"Oh, those things?" George laughed shortly. "Just a love potion Fred and I came up with," he answered, avoiding Draco's gaze altogether. Draco eyed him shrewdly.

"Tested it on anyone yet?" he asked quietly. Beside him Blaise and Pansy frowned, confused.

George swallowed. "As a matter of fact, we did," he said quickly. "We never let anything out for sale unless we know it's one hundred percent safe for consumption," he smiled tightly.

Draco nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "I guess I'm just lucky I'm elfin veela." He smiled widely.

George stared at him. "Eh?" he managed.

Draco shrugged. "I won't fall in love with a besotted teenage witch because of a Chocolate Frog with a _love potion _inside of it," he laughed lightly.

George managed a short chuckle. "Er, yes, now that you mention it," he pointed his wand at his throat. "_Sonorous_," he muttered. "True love doesn't work with elfin veela unless you're his mate!" he announced before smiling tightly at the trio before him, still looking very nervous. "Right then, your party," he muttered. "I'll get some things I think you'll be interested in." He scurried away, leaving Pansy and Blaise looking very bewildered. Draco stuck out his lower lip slightly, thinking hard.

* * *

Harry found Hermione and Ron in the library, at Hermione's favourite seat. Ron was sleeping with his head resting on a very thick book while Hermione was busy making notes. Harry sat down on the chair opposite them, startling Hermione.

"Harry," she frowned. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade with Draco?"

Harry shrugged. "He went shopping," he made a face. "What's that you're reading?" Harry asked, peering at the book in front of her. She swiftly closed it, gathering it in her arms along with the rest of the books on the table.

"Oh, just a bit of light reading," she said nonchalantly. "Wake Ron up, will you, while I return these?" She quickly walked away, taking her notes along with her. Harry raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. In a few moments Hermione was back, and sleepy Ron in tow, she headed for the Great Hall.

"I'd like to go to Hogsmeade," Hermione suddenly piped up.

Harry frowned. "I want to visit Hagrid," he protested. "And maybe practice a bit of Quidditch," he looked to Ron for support. Ron looked at him sheepishly.

"I'd like to go to Hogsmeade too, actually," he said.

Hermione patted Harry's arm. "We'll be quick," she said. "Why don't you go and visit Hagrid while we're gone?"

Ron nodded. "Hermione just wants to check if Fred and George-" Hermione suddenly cut him off.

"Let's just go, shall we?" She steered Ron by his arm. "We'll see you before dinner, Harry!" Harry stared at his friends' retreating backs, feeling a bit sorry for himself. Slightly downcast, he headed for Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

Hermione walked briskly to the Weasley twins' joke shop, Ron following close behind. "I don't want Harry or Draco to know about this until we know for sure," she told Ron, who nodded quickly, unwilling to argue.

"Oh, look- there's Malfoy," he said instead, pointing out the platinum blonde ahead of them. "He's coming our way," he added distastefully. "We could go into Honeydukes; I doubt he would notice us," he said hopefully, but before Hermione could agree, Draco had spotted them and was walking toward them.

"Isn't Harry with you?" Draco asked, frowning.

Hermione shook her head. "He's visiting Hagrid."

Blaise smirked beside Draco. "Finally on a date, are we, Weasley?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione cut in.

"Well it's nice seeing you, but Ron and I have some important business to take care of," she declared and, for the second time, steered Ron away by his arm. Draco snorted, but an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach when he noticed them heading for the joke shop.

Shaking his head slightly, he turned to his friends. "Well, we're not done shopping," he said, and Pansy happily broke into mindless chatter about what colours would work best together for the party.

* * *

Hermione frowned in displeasure when she saw the twins' latest love potion already up for sale. "So soon?" she asked as soon as she and Ron had found George alone, restacking shelves.

George nodded wearily. "What about it?"

Hermione's frown deepened. "I know what you put into it," she said in a low voice. "And I know that you gave it to Malfoy," she added dangerously.

George regarded her carefully. "We'll talk in the back," he said quietly. Once they were safely out of earshot from anyone else, George spoke up. "The potion wouldn't work without it," he said.

Hermione nodded slightly. "One drop of pure alcohol," she said. George smiled wistfully.

"You're welcome to join us after Hogwarts. We'll give the elves two days off if you do." Hermione hit his arm lightly. George sighed. "We were experimenting with an alcohol-masking potion," he started. "It's what Aurors use when they go undercover. We thought we might sell it as a sort of antidote for hangovers," he smiled slightly. "But we found out that, by combining the ingredients with another spell, we would get a love potion."

"It didn't work without the alcohol, did it?" Hermione asked. George shook his head. Hermione sighed. "And you gave it to Malfoy," she said more than asked.

George nodded, looking slightly remorseful, and then frowned. "You never mentioned anything bad happening to him," he said suddenly. "Dobby's instructions had been only to give Draco half of the potion," he said slowly. "The potion required both parties to drink it before it would work," he explained.

Ron nodded. "Malfoy seemed fine," he said. "Nothing like what happened with Brown," he added darkly.

Hermione smiled slightly. "I did some research," she said. "I think your potion does more than stimulate strong feelings of attraction," she added slowly. "But we need to test it to see for sure."

George stared at her, confused.

"Muggles sometimes inject a bit of a virus into themselves so that they build resistance to it," she said, "so that when the virus actually attacks them, they won't fall sick." Two blank faces stared at her.

"What's a virus?" Ron asked, confused.

"Sort of like what George did with Malfoy," Hermione tried explaining. "He gave Malfoy one drop of pure alcohol, and that could prevent him from being ill if he drinks more alcohol," she said. "The combination of ingredients adds a magical effect so it's more effective than what Muggles do, and since it also acts like a love potion, Malfoy's bond with Harry would be stronger. _He'll _be stronger from it," she finished.

George raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Elfin veela have tried finding an antidote for alcohol ever since they knew what it does to them," he said. "It seems too good to be true, if you ask me."

"Which is why we need to test it," Hermione said grimly. "We'll do it after bonding season, since Draco would be stronger then."

* * *

Harry felt slightly better after visiting Hagrid, who had been happy to see him. Hagrid, however, had left almost as soon as he arrived, on "secret" Order business. Harry sat down at the edge of the Great Lake, frowning as he recalled his best friends' strange behaviour. After a while he gave up, deciding that he would simply confront them about it later. He got up and headed for the library, reluctantly deciding to complete his homework.

* * *

Draco threw himself onto the bed as soon as he returned from Hogsmeade, worn out after a day of intensive shopping. Harry was not around, he noticed with disappointment. He reached for his shopping bags, beaming as he unpacked his purchases. Just then, Harry walked in, looking morose. "Oh," he said, noticing Draco. "You're back." He raised an eyebrow at the numerous shopping bags surrounding the blonde as he entered the room.

Draco nodded happily. "These are for our party," he gestured toward the bags. Harry sat down, reaching for one. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled out satin ribbons. Draco beamed. "Decorations," he said. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Er- I suppose," Harry replied. "They look really expensive," he said doubtfully. "Are you sure you want to use them for a party?" he asked.

Draco nodded happily. "So, how was your day?" he asked, smiling brightly.

Harry sighed. "Hermione and Ron went to Hogsmeade, so I visited Hagrid and finished my homework," he said despondently.

Draco frowned. "You finished your homework on a Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. "No need to rub it in," he scowled.

Draco's frown deepened. "Granger and Weasley," he suddenly said.

Harry regarded him suspiciously. "What about them?" he asked.

Draco shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure yet," he murmured. "Why didn't you go with them?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "They were acting strange," he shrugged. "Rather odd, really. Ron said something about Fred and George, but Hermione cut him off." He picked at the satin ribbons. "She was at the library, as usual, but it was as if she were doing top-secret research," he said hesitantly.

Draco leaned in. "Research?" he asked. "What research?"

Harry shrugged. "She didn't let me see," he said. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"

Draco didn't answer him. Instead, he reached into one of his shopping bags and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. Harry broke into a small smile. "Chocolate Frog?" he asked.

Draco smirked. "Look at it closely," he said.

Harry frowned, glancing at the chocolate frog. "What am I supposed to be looking for, exactly?" he asked, perplexed. "It looks normal- oh!" he gasped, startled. "Its eyes," he looked closer, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Neon pink!" he exclaimed, laughing excitedly. "Where did you get this?" he asked, holding it up with amusement.

Draco eyed the frog with distaste. "Fred and George's joke shop," he muttered, grabbing the frog from Harry's hands. "Blaise snuck one for me." He peered at the frog, making a face as he saw its neon pink eyes again. "They say it's a love potion, but I have a bad feeling about it," he said.

Harry snorted. "They're _joke frogs_, Draco," he reached out for the frog. Draco pursed his lips in disapproval as Harry bit off a leg. "I suppose it's your turn to take a bite," Harry grinned, offering the rest of the frog to the blonde. "Oh, come on, Draco, it's harmless fun," he prodded.

Draco gave in, taking a tiny nibble. "If anything happens to me, you're responsible," he warned. Harry laughed out loud, a familiar feeling washing over him. "I've felt this before," he said slowly, staring at the frog. He suddenly looked up at the elfin veela, a giggle escaping him as he brushed aside a stray strand of platinum blonde hair from his face. 

Draco frowned, a slight warmth enveloping him. There was a familiar, floaty feeling at the back of his mind, but he certainly was not as delirious as Harry seemed to have become. He snapped his fingers in Harry's face impatiently. Harry only grinned. He barely saw it happening, but his index finger had ended up in Harry's mouth. His eyebrows shot up, and a moan barely escaped him as Harry's tongue swirled around his finger. An idea hit him, and he reached for the chocolate frog with his other hand. In one swift motion, he popped it into his mouth whole. He watched with fascination as Harry's mouth left his finger and moved closer until it was against his, the other boy eagerly sharing the chocolate.

Their tongues swirled against each other, and Draco quickly removed Harry's shirt with his hands. "If I didn't know better," he murmured against the brunette's mouth, "I'd say you were drunk." He chuckled softly as Harry replied by undoing his belt. "This is where wandless magic comes in handy," he murmured. In an instant their clothes were off, and they were both stark naked.

Harry's eyes darkened with lust. Draco smirked. "Harmless fun, eh?" he whispered in Harry's ear, licking the shell of his ear slowly. Harry squirmed underneath him, and he felt his mate's erection pressing against his thigh. He bent lower, licking the bare, salty skin on Harry's neck. Harry groaned as Draco sucked on his skin. He reached down, his hands exploring the exquisite body underneath his. Harry eagerly reciprocated, his hands caressing Draco's erection gently. Draco bent even lower, swirling his tongue around Harry's hardened nipples. He took one whole in his mouth, sucking on it and grazing it gently with his teeth, and Harry's hand movements escalated. "Faster," Draco gasped, willing Harry's hand to move faster. Harry arched his body so that his lips met Draco's. The blonde thrust his tongue into his mouth, kissing Harry insistently. "Oh gods, Harry, I'm coming," he gasped into the kiss. He had barely said it when he came all over the brunette below him. He slowly moved to Harry's side as he got his breath back.

He noticed Harry's still-erect member with half-lidded eyes. The brunette moved to cup his own erection with his hand when Draco stopped him. He grabbed Harry's hand, moving, instead, to lower his mouth to Harry's erection. Harry's eyes widened, a surprised "Oh!" escaping his mouth as he realized what was happening. Draco's eyes met Harry's, and he grinned as he licked the length of his member, tasting his own juices on it. He took Harry's entire member in his mouth in one rapid motion, his tongue moving expertly against it in his mouth. Then he abruptly stopped, releasing Harry with a soft plopping sound. Harry stared at him, his breath shallow, his erection painfully hard. Draco grinned. "Well, I'm done with my bit of harmless fun," he smirked.

Harry glared at him, taking a deep breath. "But I'm not!" he protested.

Draco shrugged. "You seem to have a bit of talent with your hands," he wiggled his eyebrows. Harry glowered, giving him a rather rude gesture with said hands. "Or you could join me for a bath." He raised an eyebrow. Harry made a low growling noise, but otherwise got off the bed and followed a smirking Draco into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione frowned suddenly. "Now we've got another problem on our hands." Ron looked at her quizzically. "The frogs are everywhere," she exclaimed. "What if Harry or Draco accidentally has one?"

Ron laid a hand on her arm gently. "Well," he said slowly, "they'll probably find out about the frogs soon enough, but they don't know about what the twins got Dobby to do," he shrugged.

Hermione bit her lip, looking unsure. "'Mione," Ron said exasperatedly. "For once, we're having a nice time alone, by ourselves, on our very first date, and you can't stop talking about everything else!" he suddenly burst out, his face red.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. For a moment they were both silent.

"Er, sorry," Ron muttered, looking down, clearly embarrassed. "We can go back now, if you want," he said quietly.

Hermione smiled slightly, cheeks pink. She slid her arm in Ron's, moving closer to him so their bodies slightly touched. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," she suggested. "It's not late yet." Ron turned to her, blushing furiously. "And now's when you wrap your arm around my waist," she murmured. Ron grinned, complying without complaint.

* * *

Harry sighed happily. He had just been given a spectacular blowjob by possibly the last remaining elfin veela, and he was currently feeling very satisfied about life in general. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the lavender bath that Draco had drawn for the both of them. Draco's arms encircled him from behind, and he smiled. "This is nice," he said contentedly.

"It is, isn't it?" Draco asked, enjoying the warmth of his mate's body against his. "I think we should have an endless supply of those chocolate frogs," Harry continued, and Draco stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Harry twisted his body so that he faced his mate.

Draco frowned. "Remember our picnic?" he asked quietly. Harry blushed, remembering. His member hardened slightly at the thought. Draco smirked, feeling his mate's erection against his thigh. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter. I was referring to your apparent light-headedness that night."

Harry frowned. "I felt the same thing today as I did then," Draco shrugged, absently drawing circles against Harry's inner thigh. "The same floaty, light-headed feeling," he tried to put his sensations into words.

Harry slowly nodded. "I felt drunk," he smiled slightly.

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed, nodding animatedly. "That feeling," he paused, "it was there that day, and it's here today, although it seems to be wearing off a bit."

Harry's eyes widened. "The chocolate frog," he said, voicing Draco's thoughts.

The elfin veela nodded slowly. "And both times you were, er, more affected than I was," he smiled fondly. He began tracing circles against Harry's lower abdomen, and Harry blushed.

"I'm not elfin veela," he murmured without thinking. "I'm only a mere wizard." He moaned slightly as his erection hardened yet again.

"We've got a lot of research to do," Draco declared, ignoring Harry and instead making an abrupt move to get out of the bath.

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling the blonde back in beside him. "Do it tomorrow," he said. "I've got something that needs to be taken care of right _now_." He raised an eyebrow, and Draco smirked before enthusiastically getting into the bath beside his mate.

Review!


End file.
